Course-poursuite
by DarkFender
Summary: Lucy rentre en première au lycée Fairy School en pensant passer une bonne année. Pensant seulement puisque l'arrivée de son ancien meilleur ami va bouleverser sa petite vie et dévoiler un lourd secret qui va probablement changer toute la donne ...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Me voilà avec le début de ma première fiction, en espérant que ça vous plaise !_

 _Elle rigola bêtement à la blague de son ami, manquant de faire tomber son verre rempli d'alcool. La jeune fille posa son verre alors que le jeune homme en reprenait. Leurs parents les avaient laissés seuls le soir pour la première fois pour qu'ils puissent fêter la fin de leur année de 4_ _ème_ _excellente (enfin surtout pour elle). Ils avaient donc bravé l'interdit de leurs parents en prenant beaucoup d'alcool._

 _« - Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter de boire ? Se demanda la blonde en le regardant boire cul sec._

 _\- Quelle idée Luce ! Pour une fois que nos parents nous laissent une soirée seuls, autant en profiter ! S'exclama son meilleur ami. »_

 _Lucy haussa les épaules et finit son verre, étant du même avis._

 _« - Dis Luce, j'ai quelque chose à te dire …_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas comment le dire, sourit-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux._

 _\- Bah montre-le ! »_

 _Il s'exécuta alors et l'embrassa timidement. La blonde posa ses mains autour de son cou et prolongea ce baiser au goût prononcé d'alcool._

 _Ayant trop bu pour savoir se contrôler, le jeune homme prit cela comme une invitation et l'allongea sur le canapé tout en passant les mains sous le tee-shirt de la blonde. Au début, elle n'y prit pas garde, découvrant de nouvelles sensations agréables. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses mains arrivèrent sur son soutien-gorge que la jeune fille se crispa et essaya de se dégager, sans effet._

 _« - Arrête …, osa gémir Lucy en gigotant dans tous les sens pour échapper à ces mains trop aventureuses._

 _\- J'ai trop envie de toi Luce …, répondit son meilleur ami, la voix chargé de désir. »_

 _Cette phrase glaça le sang de la blonde qui s'efforça de le repousser avec plus de forces. Il arriva tout de même à lui arracher son chemisier, laissant apparaître le sous-vêtement noir de la demoiselle qui lui criait d'arrêter. Il maintint les poignets de sa camarade au dessus de sa tête et parcourut le haut de sa poitrine avec sa langue. Maintenant toujours les poignets de la blonde avec une main, il réussit à passer l'autre en dessous de la jupe plissée de sa propriétaire maintenant en larmes. Il lui arracha le petit bout de tissu qui cachait son intimité puis se déshabilla devant la jeune fille en la bloquant avec ses genoux._

 _« - Arrête, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas …, gémit de peur la blonde._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va prendre notre pied Luce quoiqu'au début, ça fait un peu mal pour les filles d'après Jenny._

 _\- Va-t-en ! Je m'en fous de ce qu'a dis Jenny, je ne veux pas que tu me touches ! Hurla-t-elle, angoissée. »_

 _Il ne l'écouta pas et s'allongea de nouveau sur elle, remontant un peu sa jupe qui cachait l'intimité de la jeune fille. Lucy sentit alors contre sa cuisse tout le désir que le jeune homme éprouvait pour elle, non réciproque. Une bouffée de terreur la prit et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues._

 _Ne pouvant attendre, son ami la pénétra sans délicatesse, avec violence pour satisfaire ses pulsions, sans voir le visage tordu de douleur et de peur de la blonde._

 _Un hurlement de souffrance sortit de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit une barrière se rompre sous le puissant coup de rein de l'adolescent qui prenait son pied. Une horrible douleur la saisit dans le bas-ventre et elle ferma les yeux, priant pour que tout cela s'arrête._

 _Il accéléra la vitesse de ses mouvements, ignorant la souffrance qu'éprouvait sa meilleure amie, lorsqu'il sentit la jouissance venir. Il accéléra encore, en poussant un grognement puis éjacula dans le corps de la blonde en criant son nom. Il se retira et tomba à côté d'elle, puis s'endormit._

 _Lucy resta quelques instants allongée sur le canapé, tremblant de tous ses membres, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse se réveiller. Alors doucement, elle se leva, se rhabilla tout en regardant le sang séché sur ses cuisses. Pleurant toujours, elle sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'elle put, malgré la douleur dans son bas-ventre, les évènements qui venaient de se passer défilant dans sa tête encore et encore …_

Lucy se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit alors que son réveil sonnait à fond dans sa chambre. _Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar …_ , pensa la blonde en éteignant l'objet qui l'avait réveillé.

Enfin, pas vraiment un cauchemar … Plutôt un souvenir. Un très mauvais souvenir que la blonde aurait préféré oublié. Lucy secoua la tête. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser à ça ! C'était le jour de sa rentrée en première au lycée Fairy School et elle allait enfin revoir tous ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps.

Se préparant à la va vite, du fait qu'elle était en retard, Lucy ne prit pas la peine de manger, son cauchemar lui ayant coupé toute envie de nourriture. Habillée de son uniforme, elle quitta sa maison en direction du lycée sans remarquer qu'un étudiant aux cheveux roses la regardait depuis une des maisons voisines.

La cour du lycée était remplie de nouveaux élèves et d'anciens qui se sautaient dans les bras, pour montrer leur joie de se revoir. Du coup, Lucy eut beaucoup de mal à rejoindre les panneaux d'affichages tout au fond, pour voir qu'elle se trouvait en 1èreS7, avec tous ses amis. Elle ne fit pas gaffe aux autres noms marqués sur la liste, s'en foutant royalement.

Alors que la blonde allait faire demi-tour, elle fut écrasée par une jolie étudiante aux longs cheveux blancs qui lui avait sauté sur le dos en criant son prénom.

« - Mirajane ! Tu m'avais manqué ! S'exclama Lucy, ravie de revoir son amie, en la serrant dans les bras alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux encore par terre.

\- Tu ne m'as envoyé aucun message ! Bouda celle-ci en se relevant.

\- Mais qui aurait envie de te répondre Strauss ? Ricana une voix d'homme derrière les deux filles, un homme blond aux yeux verts.

\- Arrête Luxus de la faire chier ! On est que le début de l'année, vous allez pas recommencez avec vos histoires ! Soupira un jeune aux cheveux bleus avec un étrange tatouage sur le visage, alors que Mirajane fusillait Luxus du regard.

\- Oh vous m'aviez manqué vous deux ! Hurla la blonde en leur sautant au cou, les étranglant à moitié.

\- Je sais qu'on est exceptionnel, mais tu nous étouffe très légèrement la blonde ! Réussit à articuler Luxus.

\- T'es aussi blond qu'elle idiot ! Répliqua Mirajane, toujours vexée.

\- Je vois que c'est toujours animé par ici, commenta une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants.

\- Erza ! Crièrent les deux filles sous le regard désespéré de leurs compagnons. »

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et commencèrent à se raconter leurs vacances.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu Lucy ?! Bouda la blanche.

\- Mon père a décidé de m'emmener en vacances dans un coin où il n'y avait pas de réseau ni de wifi … J'ai cru que j'allais crever ! Se plaignit la blonde en soupirant.

\- Dis celle qui nous disait qu'on restait tous en contact, se moqua un étudiant aux cheveux noirs, torse nu, qui venait d'arriver.

\- GREY ! Hurla Lucy en lui sautant au cou, les faisant tomber au sol.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, rigola-t-il. Putain, t'es encore plus grosse qu'avant !

\- Arrête, c'est une anorexique ouais ! S'exclama une petite bleue, arrivant avec un mec avec beaucoup de piercings.

\- C'est toi l'anorexique la crevette ! S'exclama ce dernier, dénommé Gajeel.

\- Jubia dit que l'anorexique n'est pas Lévy mais Mirajane quand elle était plus jeune ! Déclara une autre fille bleue, qui bavait sur Grey.

\- Quoi ?! Je n'étais pas anorexique !

\- J'avoue que t'étais trop maigre ! C'est pour ça que je gagnais à chaque fois qu'on se battait ! S'exclama fièrement Erza.

\- Tu veux rire ?! Je te battais les yeux fermés la rousse !

\- Vous allez vous taire oui !? Soupira Luxus. J'avais oublié à quel point elles étaient chiantes …

\- Oh arrêtez de faire la gueule, on s'est tous retrouvés c'est le principal ! Souris Lucy.

\- Oui, Jubia à pu retrouver Mr. Grey ! Bava la bleue.

\- Malheureusement … Soupira ce dernier, ce qui fit rigoler toute la bande sauf la concernée qui se mit à pleurer.

\- Hé les mecs ! S'écria Gajeel. Je ne veux pas vous …

\- Et nous Gajeel ?! Tu nous as pas un peu oubliées ?! A moins qu'on ait changé de sexe entre temps peut être ! Répliqua Lévy, agacée.

\- T'inquiète la naine, de toute façon, on ne voyait pas la différence, rigola Luxus.

\- En fait, ça a sonné y a 20 min et je crois qu'on a Poluyssica comme prof' principale cette année …. Termina enfin Gajeel. »

Il y eut un gros blanc tandis que tout le monde digérait l'information …. Poluyssica, la terrible prof' de physique/chimie que tout le monde redoute.

« - Oh putain de merde ! S'écrièrent les étudiants en fonçant dans le bâtiment des premières. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fin fon d'un couloir, devant la porte de leur classe après s'être perdus trois fois tout le monde se regardait pour savoir qui allait toquer, pour affronter en premier la colère de la vieille professeure.

« - Moi, j'y vais pas, dit simplement Lucy. Pas envie qu'elle me colle dès le premier jour !

\- Tapette, ricana Luxus. T'as tellement eu d'heures de colle l'année dernière qu'une de plus ou de moins ne changera rien !

\- Bah va-y Luxus, si toi t'as peur de rien ! S'exclama Mirajane, d'un sourire hypocrite.

\- T'es folle ?! Vous, vous prendrez juste une ou deux heures de colle ! Je te rappelle que mon grand-père est le proviseur et …

\- Et on s'en bat les couilles ! Interrompit Gajeel, sous le sourire ravie de la blanche.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui, commenta Lévy.

\- Héhé, la crevette est d'accord avec moi !

\- Je ne suis pas une crevette !

\- Vous vous montez tous contre moi c'est sa ?! S'indigna le blond alors que Lucy et Mira se foutaient de sa gueule.

\- Moi je propose qu'Erza toque, déclara Jellal en fixant l'intéressée intensément, la faisant rougir. »

Tout le monde se tut, réfléchissant à la proposition du bleu en fixant la rousse qui rougit encore plus, mal à l'aise.

« - Pourquoi moi ?!

\- Tu fais peur aux profs, lui répondit tous ses amis avec un naturel déconcertant pour la jeune fille.

\- Très bien, je vais le faire, bande de lopettes ! S'exclama Erza, en toquant avec fermeté. »

Les longues secondes d'attente qui suivirent furent les pires de leur courte vie. Grey se cacha de Poluyssica qui le détestait depuis qu'il avait détruit un des labos de chimie l'année dernière et tout le groupe se cacha derrière Erza qui fronçait les sourcils devant l'attente interminable. Elle retoqua de toutes ses forces sous le regard affolé de ses camarades.

« - Mais t'es malade ! Tu va l'énerver encore plus, cette vieille folle ! S'écria Grey.

\- Alors comme ça je suis une vieille folle Mr. Fullbuster ? S'exclama une voix autoritaire et furieuse alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin. Mlle. Scarlett, la prochaine fois, toquez avec délicatesse au lieu de frapper comme un phacochère enragé !

\- Excusez-moi Madame, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne m'aviez point entendu la première fois donc j'ai eu le devoir de recommencer un peu plus fort, ayant oublié que des personnes de votre âge ont une ouïe un peu moins développée que la notre voire carrément inexistante, répliqua Erza, avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, n'ayant pas aimé qu'on la traite d'animal. »

Ses amis la regardèrent avec des yeux effarés, tandis que la classe commentait sur le punchline entre la rousse et la prof'. Jellal, quant à lui, eut un sourire en coin admiratif.

« - Si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des ennuis dès le premier jour, je vous prierait de vouloir rentrer dans cette classe sans vous la ramener en sachant que vous avez plus d'une demi-heure de retard ! Et Mlle. Scarlett, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ainsi que Mr. Fullbuster sur votre conduite, s'énerva Poluyssica, d'une vois tranchante.

\- J'aime qu'on me prie, s'exclama Mirajane avec arrogance, en passant devant sa professeure avec un grand sourire.

\- Mlle. Strauss ! A mon bureau à la fin du cours ! Persifla cette dernière avec rage. »

Toute la classe rigola face à l'énervement de l'enseignante tandis que les retardataires découvrirent leur place avec incrédulité … ou presque.

« - Oui ! Jubia on est à côté ! Hurla Lucy en sautant dans les bras de la bleue, tout aussi euphorique que la blonde.

\- Chouette la crevette ! On est à côté, je vais pouvoir te faire chier et te recopier, c'est parfait ça ! S'exclama Gajeel en rigolant.

\- Puis-je me pendre ?! Se décomposa la dénommée crevette en se résignant à s'asseoir à côté du métalleux.

\- Vous plaignez pas, moi je suis à côté de ce bouffon ! Se plaignit Mirajane en montrant Luxus qui ricanait.

\- Quoi ?! T'as pas envie d'être à côté de moi Strauss ? Je suis sûr qu'en vrai, t'en mourrais d'envie depuis l'année dernière !

\- Mon dieu, j'ai la rousse à côté de moi …

\- T'as un problème contre mes cheveux Fernandez ?! Hurla Erza en le frappant à la tête.

\- Quoi ?! Je me retrouve seul à côté d'un gay aux cheveux roses ?! S'écria Grey, horrifié en voyant son voisin de cours.

\- C'est moi que tu traites de gay enfoiré ?!

\- ASSEZ ! Asseyez-vous tous et en silence ! Je veux de l'ordre ici ! Cria Poluyssica folle de rage. Sortez vos affaires, on commence le cours ! »

La classe se tut immédiatement et ils se mirent à travailler dans le plus grand silence tandis que Poluyssica dictait.

Du côté de Gajeel et de Lévy, cette dernière fut assez surprise du fait que son voisin ne lui demande quoi que ce soit sur le cour ou sur les questions des différents exercices à faire.

 _Peut être qu'il s'est enfin mis à travailler cette année ! Tant mieux, j'aurais la paix …_ , pensa la bleue, soulagée.

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Grand, il faisait au moins une voire deux têtes de plus qu'elle. Ses cheveux en désordre, ses yeux rouges et ses différents piercings lui donne une mauvaise image mais lorsqu'on le connaît mieux, il est plutôt gentil dans le fond.

Il avait l'air assez concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait et elle dût reconnaître que ses réponses étaient toutes justes. Etonnée, Lévy lut discrètement ses réponses avant de les comparer aux siennes.

« - Gajeel … Depuis quand tu me copies avec autant de discrétion ?! D'habitude, t'es tout le temps penché sur ma feuille ! S'exclama Lévy, énervée qu'il ait pu la recopier sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- t'as vu comment je suis super discret ?! Je me suis entraîné tout l'été à recopier sur ma cousine Wendy ! Répondit fièrement le métalleux en bombant le torse.

\- Et au lieu de t'entraîner à tricher, t'aurais pas pu réviser crétin ?! Hurla le bleue, énervée.

\- Bah non, c'est tellement plus simple de recopier quelqu'un ! Tu me voies apprendre quelque chose sérieusement ?!

\- Si tu recopies, évite au moins de noter exactement la même chose que moi ! Modifie les phrases pour qu'on pense que c'est toi !

\- Ah ouais pas con la crevette ! J'y avais pas pensé mais merci ! En plus, tu m'autorise à te recopier, en fait t'es une super voisine de classe gihi ! S'exclama le brun en corrigeant son texte. »

Lévy soupira d'agacement et voulut se retourner sur son travail mais le hurlement d'indignation de son voisin la fit s'arrêter.

Gajeel venait de se prendre une craie blanche en plein milieu du front, lui faisant une légère marque. Lévy se tourna vers Poluyssica et se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas se prendre le projectile qui arriva dans la tête de Fried Justin.

« - Mais vous êtes complètement malade la vieille ! Balancer des craies sur la gueule des gens … Faut vous faire interner ! J'ai des piercings moi ! Ca pourrait les abîmer ! Un danger public celle là … S'énerva le jeune homme en se frottant le front.

\- Mr. Redfox et Mlle. McGarden ! Ca fait environ cinq minutes que j'essaye de vous faire taire et de suivre mon cours ! Alors ce lancer de craie est mérité ! Et je m'en fous complètement de vos piercings ! Hurla la prof.

\- Sans vous paraître indiscrète, je n'ai pas reçu la craie, osa dire Lévy.

\- Et Madame, on suivait le cours en plus ! Répliqua Gajeel.

\- Mlle. McGarden, vous aimez tant que ça les punitions pour faire remarquer que vous n'avez pas eu la votre ?! On peut s'arranger si vous voulez … Ricana sadiquement la vieille en se frottant les mains sadiquement.

\- Euh non, ça ira !

\- Bien ! Et si vous suiviez le cours Mr. Redfox, veuillez me dire ce que vous savez sur les Pandalus Borealis ? »

Gajeel regarda la prof en écarquillant les yeux. _Les quoi ?!_ Pourquoi elle parle de pandas ?!

« - Et bah, les Pandalus machin là, enfin ce que vous avez dit quoi, c'est des pandas qui …

\- C'est des crevettes nordiques, idiot ! Lui souffla Lévy.

\- Ah des crevettes ? Pourquoi ils parlent de pandas s'ils veulent dire des crevettes ?!

\- C'est parce que c'est du latin ! Soupira sa voisine, désespérée.

\- Attend … On parle bien de crevettes là ?! Demanda Gajeel.

\- Euh oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit depuis un petit moment déjà …

\- Donc t'es une crevette Pandalus ?!

\- Putain mais arrête de dire que je suis une crevette merde ! Hurla la petite bleue.

\- Deux heures de colle vous deux ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! »

« - Dis Jellal … C'est vrai que je fais peur aux profs ? S'enquit Erza.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tu te rappelle le prof d'arts plastiques, l'année dernière ?! Je crois que c'était Readers … Enfin bref, il avait pris le dernier fraisier qu'il restait au self. Tu t'es tellement énervée qu'il a fini par démissionner après, de peur que tu le poignardes !

\- N'exagère pas …

\- Ah mais pas du tout, tu le menaçais quand même avec un couteau de la cuisine t'étais bien décidée à le planter !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, il a pris le dernier fraisier ! Se défendit la rousse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ouais bah maintenant je comprends pourquoi t'es grosse hein ! Ricana le bleu.

\- Mes cheveux, mon poids …. T'arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Fernandez ?! En lui en décollant une.

\- Putain mais t'es violente !

\- Fernandez, Scarlett ! TAISEZ-VOUS !

\- Nan mais Madame, c'est lui qui …

\- J'ai dis de vous taire ! Deux heures de colle ! Hurla Poluyssica, excédée. »

Les deux concernés se fusillèrent du regard et se tournèrent le dos, comme deux gamins qu'on engueule.

Mirajane n'en pouvait plus. Ce n'était même pas la fin de la matinée qu'elle en pouvait déjà plus de son voisin. Il lui parlait tout le temps ! La taillait, la faisait chier, la provoquait …. Elle allait devenir folle à force.

« - Mais tu va fermer ta gueule ?! S'écria la blanche.

\- Tu sais que c'est qu'avec moi que t'as ce caractère chérie ? Et j'adore ça ! Sourit le blond avec arrogance.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans cette phrase ?! FERME TA GUEULE DREYAR !

\- Tu dis ça, mais au fond, t'adore quand je te fais chier Strauss !

\- Absolument, j'adore entendre ta voix de merde, ça m'excite terriblement, ironisa la jeune fille en soupirant. »

Ils furent interrompus par Poluyssica qui collait Erza et Jellal. Mirajane regarda les deux se tourner le dos en se disant qu'ils iraient très bien ensemble.

Elle allait demander l'avis de son voisin mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose soulever doucement sa jupe et remonter contre sa cuisse. Le pied de Luxus.

« - Alors si ma voix t'excite terriblement, ceci doit t'exciter encore plus, non ?

\- DEGAGE TON PIED DE LA, CONNARD ! S'écria la blanche en baffant le blond et en se levant de sa chaise.

\- DREYAR, STRAUSS ! Vous serez collés ! Hurla la prof, rouge de colère.

\- Putain, mon vieux va me défoncer … Maugréa Luxus en se frottant la joue. T'aurais pu y aller doucement Strauss ! »

Mirajane ne répondit pas, se contentant de se rassoir et de travailler en silence, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lorsque Mirajane et Luxus furent collés, Lucy et Jubia se retournèrent vers leurs amis, curieuse de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais vu la rougeur sur la joue du blond et le sourire de la blanche, elles n'allèrent pas chercher plus loin. Luxus l'avait encore cherché et il l'avait bien trouvé. Lucy soupira en souriant. Elle se retourna et au passage, vit un jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Rose …. Cette couleur l'interpella et la blonde regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme à côté de son meilleur ami.

 _Non … Ca ne peut pas être lui ! Il lui ressemble juste c'est tout … C'est impossible qu'il soit là, qu'il m'est retrouvé …._

« - Je vous dérange peut être Mlle. Heartfilia ?! Veuillez répondre à ma question ! Ordonna sa professeur en la tirant de ses pensées.

\- Hein quoi ?! Euh ….. Jubia, tu peux m'aider ? Demanda le plus discrètement Lucy à sa voisine.

\- Désolée, Jubia n'écoute pas, elle est trop occupée à regarder Grey-sama ! S'émerveilla la bleue en regardant le brun perdre sa chemise.

\- Mlles. Heartfilia et Lockser, deux heures de colle !

\- Mais pourquoi ?! S'étonna Lucy.

\- Vous n'avez pas su répondre à ma question, signe que vous ne suiviez pas en cours, mais en plus vous demandez à votre voisine la réponse comme si je ne pouvais pas entendre et …

\- En même temps Madame, vous êtes sourde ! L'interrompit Erza alors que Jellal ricanait.

\- Et votre voisine ne suivait pas non plus ! Miss. Scarlett, voulez-vous être collée une heure de plus ?! Et Mr. Fullbuster, pour l'amour du ciel, remettez cette chemise ! Vous déconcentrez Mlle. Lockser ! S'écria Poluyssica, à bout de nerfs.

\- Mais Madame, c'est le premier jour, on n'est même pas censés travailler aujourd'hui ! Alors allez pas vous plaindre qu'on ne suive pas, fit remarquer Luxus sous l'approbation de toute la classe.

\- Elles seront collés, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Et vous Mr. Dreyar, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le petit-fils du proviseur qu'il vous est permis de contester ce que je fais ! Répliqua Poluyssica.

\- Et la liberté de s'exprimer, vous connaissez ?! S'exclama Mirajane, en prenant la défense de son voisin sous le regard surpris de celui-ci. »

L'enseignante ne répondit pas à cette provocation, continuant son cours comme si de rien n'était, ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait la blanche pour ne pas lui avoir répondu.

Grey déprimait. Tous ses amis étaient à côté et s'éclataient vu les heures de colle et lui devrait passer l'année à côté d'un mec aux cheveux roses ! Roses quoi !

« - Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ?! Marmonna le brun en soupirant bruyamment.

\- T'as dit quelque chose l'exhibitionniste ?! Demanda son voisin.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi je devais me taper un mec ressemblant plus à un chamallow qu'autre chose comme voisin de classe ! Et tu m'as appelé comment ?! Exhibitionniste ?!

\- Je te rappelle juste que t'es torse nu mec ! Et t'as un problème avec mes cheveux enfoirés ?!

\- Ouais j'ai un problème ! Hurla Grey, en se rhabillant rapidement sous la demande de la prof.

\- Comme tout le monde dans cte classe hein ! Tous des abrutis finis ! S'exclama son voisin. Je suis vraiment tombé dans une classe de cas soc' !

\- Tu viens de dire quoi ?! Putain mais tu cherches vraiment la merde ! Répliqua Grey, de mauvaise humeur.

\- Je l'ai déjà trouvé, t'es en face de moi connard ! Rétorqua le rose en lui faisant un doigt. »

Grey ne se retint plus, il fit partir son poing dans la face de ce con qui ne s'y attendait pas et failli tomber de sa chaise. Ce dernier se leva et envoya son pied dans l'abdomen du brun qui eut le souffle coupé. Grey lui mit un hypercut sous le menton et allait le frapper encore une fois mais Poluyssica arriva et leur donna un puissant coup de règle sur la tête.

« - VOUS AVEZ PAS BIENTÔT FINI BANDE DE MERDES ?! 2 heures de colles ! Ce n'est que le premier jour et je colle déjà la moitié de la classe ! Toujours les mêmes en plus ! Bravo ! Entraîner un nouveau dans votre merdier, je vous félicite ! Hurla la prof, la colère déformant les traits de son visage sévère et son chignon complètement défait.

\- Merci, c'est trop d'honneur Madame ! S'écria Mirajane sous le rire des élèves.

\- VOUS NE LA RAMENEZ PAS TROP STRAUSS ! Cria le professeur, tandis que la cloche sonnait et que toute la classe se vidait. Ceux que j'ai collés, à mon bureau immédiatement ! »

Le groupe se rassembla derrière le morceau de bois qui les séparaient de la terrible enseignante qu'ils avaient enragée. Des mèches folles lui tombaient sur le visage, son teint était rouge à force d'avoir crié, elle respirait fortement, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et les ailes de son nez étaient pincées. Elle était à bout.

Malgré tout, un sourire était collé sur son visage ridé, signe que les heures de colle pour ses élèves n'allaient pas être agréables …

« - Vous avez été collé pour avoir manqué de respect au professeur, pour ne pas avoir suivi le cours, pour vous être battus et pour avoir dérangé la classe avec votre bouquant sonore. Mais puisque c'est la rentrée et que, par conséquent, vous avez encore la tête à être en vacances, je vais être généreuse et gentille avec vous, annonça la plus âgée de cette communauté sous le soupir de soulagement collectif des jeunes. Mr. Redfox et Mlle. McGarden, vous devrez ranger, trier et réécrire les archives de la bibliothèque Mr. Fernandez et Mlle. Scarlett, vous irez arracher toutes les mauvaises herbes du bahut manuellement Mr. Dreyar et Mlle. Strauss, chaque midi vous devrez nettoyer le self après le service et faire la vaisselle pendant une semaine Mlle. Lockser et Mlle. Heartfilia, les toilettes de tout l'établissement vous attendent avec comme matériel, une brosse à dent et de la javel et enfin Mr. Dragneer et Mr. Fullbuster, vous irez nettoyer l'ancien laboratoire de chimie que Mr. Fullbuster a fait explosé l'année dernière ! »

La vieille enseignante les laissa assimiler l'information quelques secondes avec un grand sourire, puis quitta la salle, les laissant réaliser les corvées qu'ils devront exécuter. Le groupe alla dehors et s'allongea dans l'herbe, attendant leur tour pour aller manger.

« - Je rêve … Me faire nettoyer l'ancien labo de chimie …. Pourquoi je l'ai fait péter ?! Se plaignit Grey en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Même si tu ne l'aurais pas fait, elle aurait trouvé un truc pire ! Répondit Jellal en fermant les yeux, se laissant bronzer au soleil.

\- Ce jour là, t'aurais pu te démerder pour tuer cte vieille ! Maugréa Luxus. Putain, nettoyer le self toute la semaine …

\- Te plains pas Luxus, ce n'est pas toi qui va nettoyer les chiottes avec une brosse à dents ! S'écria Lucy, dépitée.

\- Arrêtez de déprimer ! Vous, vous avez que 2 heures de colle demain matin ! Moi c'est toute la semaine et avec un con en prime ! Putain, je suis servie ! Soupira Mirajane.

\- Le con t'emmerde Strauss ! »

Tandis que la bande déprimait au soleil, un étudiant les regardait au loin, se demandant s'il devait aller les voir ou non. Voir le visage de Lucy le décida et il se dirigea vers le groupe qui avait tellement énervé Poluyssica ce matin. Il arriva directement à côté de Grey qui était allongé, et en face de la blonde qui était assise en tailleur et parlait avec Erza.

« - C'est bien toi Luce ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, tandis que l'interpelée se tournait vers lui ainsi que ses amis, l'air surpris.

\- Natsu ?!

\- Pourquoi t'es partie tu jour au lendemain, sans prévenir personne Luce ?!

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu as perdu ce droit il y a longtemps ! S'écria la blonde en se levant précipitamment, évitant de le regarder.

\- Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Demanda Natsu, surpris par la réaction de son « amie ».

\- C'est qui lui Lucy ?! S'exclama Erza, autoritaire, en se mettant entre les deux.

\- Je … Je veux que ça s'arrête …, gémit Lucy, les mains sur sa tête, les larmes perlant sur ses joues, plongée dans ses souvenirs. »

Sur ces paroles incompréhensibles pour toutes les personnes présentes, elle tourna les talons en pleurant et disparut de leur champ de vision. Aussitôt, Grey se releva d'un coup et se mit devant son voisin de classe qui voulait rejoindre la blonde.

« - Dégage ! Faut que j'aille lui parler ! S'énerva Natsu, en essayant de pousser le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que tu l'as fait pleurer et ça, tu vas le regretter, le menaça Grey en enlevant sa chemise, prêt à lui en coller une. »

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis en commentaires ) La suite bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! Il est plus court que le premier mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! ;)

Et encore merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

Lucy courut à travers la cour sous le regard surpris des autres élèves se réfugia dans une salle de classe vide. Elle s'assit contre un mur et mit sa tête entre ses genoux resserrés contre sa poitrine secouée de sanglots.  
Les souvenirs de sa fin de 4ème la submergèrent et la blonde se mit à trembler. Revoir son violeur et ancien meilleur ami avait brisé la fine carapace qu'elle avait réussi à se forger au cours de ces dernières années. Elle qui essayait d'être forte, de garder la tête haute comme si rien n'était arrivé … Tous ses efforts gâchés par une parole échangée avec lui.  
Elle se sentait faible, fragile à nouveau comme le lendemain de son agression. Elle qui essayait de l'oublier depuis tout ce temps ! Comment allait-elle y arriver s'il était dans sa classe ?! Peut être même, habitait-il près de chez elle ?!  
Lucy resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux encore plus forts en poussant un gémissement horrifié.  
En plus aucun de ses amis, pas même Grey, étaient au courant. Comment leur annoncer ça maintenant que Natsu était au lycée ?!  
 _Oh, j'avais oublié de vous dire ! Je me suis faite violer par mon ancien meilleur ami en 4_ _ème_ _mais à part ça rien de grave !_ S'imagina la blonde avant de secouer la tête en sentant son ventre se serrer d'angoisse.  
Le pire n'était pas de le revoir, non ce n'était pas totalement ça qui la mettait dans cet état de frayeur. Non, le pire était que le jeune homme aux cheveux roses ne se rappelait plus de son acte, qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partie sans le prévenir. Et ce détail la troublait au plus au point. Pourquoi est-ce que ce devait être elle qui s'en rappelait ?! Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas le droit d'oublier elle aussi ?! Oublier cette soirée qui la hante toutes les nuits depuis !

Le grincement de la porte l'arrêta dans ses pensées mais elle n'osa pas relever la tête, sachant à l'avance que c'était ses amis qui étaient venus la chercher.  
Ses tremblements augmentèrent et une vague de nausée la prit. Elle avait envie de vomir. La boule dans son ventre se serra et elle échappa un nouveau sanglot.  
 _Se maîtriser, se contrôler … Cacher sa douleur par un sourire … Je peux le faire, je l'ai déjà fait dans le passé, je peux encore le faire ! Leur dire que tout va bien, que ce gars n'était qu'un idiot et inventer un petit mensonge auquel tout le monde croirait. Non, Grey et Mirajane ne seront pas satisfaits. Ces deux là savent quand je mente …_ , pensa Lucy en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

« - Lucy … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda doucement Mirajane en s'accroupissant devant la blonde qui ne releva pas la tête. »

Un silence lui répondit. Lucy avait bien trop peur de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Surtout à elle, qui remarquerait tout de suite si elle dirait la vérité ou pas !

« - Lucy, si ce mec t'as fait du mal, faut nous le dire ! On ira le tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'il crève dans un fossé ! S'exclama Erza. »

A l'entende de cette phrase, Lucy échappa un petit rire mouillé. C'était bien le caractère d'Erza ça. Frapper et poser les questions en suite. Ou ne pas poser de questions et juste frapper.

« - On ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Ce type persiste à vouloir te parler et toi tu fuies en larmes. Explique-nous, s'il te plaît Lucy … Quoi qu'il s'est passé, on ne te jugera pas tu le sais …, reprit Mirajane. »

Ce fut là qu'elle craqua. La voix douce de Mirajane l'aidant sûrement à se lâcher. Elle explosa en sanglots amers tandis que toutes ses amies la réconfortèrent.  
Sa crise dura un bon moment mais elles furent tout le temps présentes et cela réchauffa le cœur meurtri de la blonde.  
Elle sécha ses larmes et releva enfin la tête. Elles étaient toutes là avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Lucy remarqua que les garçons n'étaient pas là et fronça les sourcils. Lévy répondit à sa question muette en lui expliquant que Grey et Natsu s'était battus entre eux et qu'il devait encore être chez le proviseur avec les autres.

« - Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Grey n'aura rien. Luxus se charge de son grand-père, pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose celui-là ! Sourit Mirajane. Ecoute, on est très inquiètes pour toi mais si tu ne veux pas nous le dire, on comprend …  
\- Non, je vais … Je vais essayer de vous le dire mais ça va être dur … J'ai gardé ça pour moi trop longtemps …, murmura Lucy en s'essuyant les yeux. »

Toutes ses amies la fixèrent, impatientes de savoir ce que ce connard avait fait à la blonde pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état. Cette dernière souffla un bon coup et se lança.

« -Au collège, Natsu Dragneer était mon meilleur ami. On avait une complicité incroyable et il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Grâce à lui, j'ai réussi à surpasser le deuil de ma mère en 6ème. Il m'a vu pleurer dans la cour toute seule et il est venu. Il a fait son sourire de 3km rien qu'à lui et m'a lancé une connerie. J'ai rigolé et c'est comme ça qu'on est vite devenus inséparables. La fin se termine aussi par des larmes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, le petit garçon que j'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais petite n'était pas là pour me les sécher et pour me faire rire …, la blonde échappa un sanglot et continua son récit. En fin de 4ème, nos parents ont enfin accepté qu'on passe une soirée que tous les deux pour fêter nos résultats. Et cons comme on était, on a prit notre première cuite. Et c'est là que ça a dérapé. Il m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Puis … il …. Il m'a allongé sur le canapé et …. Et …, ne put finir Lucy en explosant en larmes.  
\- Oh Lucy ! S'exclama Lévy, ses mains plaquées contre sa bouche, dans une expression choquée. Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux en imaginant ce qu'avait bien pu éprouver Lucy cette nuit là. »

Cette dernière avait recaché sa tête entre ses genoux, continuant toujours de pleurer. Ca y est. Elle leur avait enfin tout dit. Plus de secret. Mais la boule de stress qu'elle ressentait quelques instants auparavant la martyrisait toujours. Elle avait peur. Peur de la réaction de ses amis. Qu'elles soient dégoûtées ? Apeurées ? Enervées parce que la blonde ne leur avait rien dit ? Allaient-elles l'abandonner pour ce silence ?  
Une multitude de questions taraudaient son esprit sans pour autant qu'elle sache y répondre. Lucy espérait tellement qu'elles ne la rejettent pas comme l'avaient fait ses « amis » de l'époque.  
Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par Mirajane qui l'avait obligée à redresser la tête avec une infime douceur et lui essuyait ses larmes.

« - Lucy … C'est …. C'est juste dégueulasse ce qu'il t'a fait. Et pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait, dit Jubia.  
\- Vous … Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?! S'exclama Lucy, d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda la blanche en penchant la tête sur le côté.  
\- Vous … Je comprends si vous ne voulez plus me parler … Je ne vous ai rien dit et puis apprendre ça doit vous dégoutez de moi. Je …  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Pourquoi ne voudrait-on plus te parler et t'abandonner après ce que t'as vécu ?! Justement, je trouve ça très courageux de ta part de nous l'avoir dit même si ça a été difficile. Comme ça, on peut t'aider ! Sourit Mirajane.  
\- Oui, on n'abandonne pas une amie comme ça alors qu'elle est mal et que c'est de la faute d'un enfoiré de … Commença à s'emporter Lévy.  
\- Oh les amies ! Qu'est-ce que je vous aime ! S'écria Lucy en se jetant dans leurs bras, pleurant de joie et de soulagement.  
\- Et on va aller voir ce Dragneer et lui défoncer sa sale gueule de rat ! S'exclama Erza en montrant son poing.  
\- Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Hurla Lucy, un peu trop fort. »

Ses amies la regardèrent avec incompréhension.

« - Pourquoi ?  
\- Il … Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis partie et j'ai déménagé. Depuis aujourd'hui, je ne l'avais plus jamais revu. Et ce n'est que maintenant que je me suis rendu comte qu'il ne se rappelait pas de cette soirée …  
\- Alors moi je vais le lui faire rappeler ! S'énerva la rousse au sang chaud.  
\- S'il te plaît Erza … Je veux oublier toute cette histoire, j'ai assez souffert à cause de ça … Faire comme si de rien n'était, supplia la blonde en se triturant les mains d'angoisse.  
\- Jubia comprend mais cela ne va pas être difficile de l'oublier s'il est dans ta classe et qu'il veut te parler ?  
\- J'improviserai. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferrais mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, décréta Lucy avec détermination, fermant le débat. »

Pile à ce moment là, les mecs entrèrent essoufflés dans la salle, Grey ayant l'arcade en sang.  
Ils regardèrent les filles, regroupées vers Lucy qui avait encore la trace de son maquillage sur les joues. Un silence s'installa dans la classe tandis que les deux groupes se fixaient, ne sachant quoi dire.

« - T'es affreuse, adressa Grey à Lucy, brisant la glace.  
\- Je te retourne le compliment Fullbuster, tu saignes !  
\- Juste une égratignure ! L'autre abruti a bien pire, annonça-t-il fièrement.  
\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre ? S'impatienta Jellal, en croisant le bras sur sa poitrine. »

Tout le monde regarda Lucy qui prit un air angoissé. Les filles ne l'avaient pas rejetée mais eux ? Ils étaient beaucoup moins compréhensibles et avaient aussi moins de compassion …  
Mirajane se leva et se mit devant la bande masculine.

« - T'inquiète pas Lucy, je m'occupe de tout leur dire. Pendant ce temps, allez manger, on vous rejoindra après ! »

La blonde remercia la blanche du regard et partit avec les autres sous le regard surpris des garçons.

« - Pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qui nous explique ? Demanda Grey.  
\- Parce que c'était déjà assez difficile pour elle de le dire une fois. Alors pour la deuxième je m'en charge ! Par contre, avant de commencer, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous n'irez pas … euh plus tabasser Natsu, exigea Mira avec fermeté.  
\- Pourquoi ? Si c'est de sa faute, on le frappe et c'est tout ! S'exclama le métalleux.  
\- S'il vous plaît, Lucy ne le veut pas ! Faîtes ça pour elle …  
\- Si c'est demandé comme ça, je promets, déclara Luxus en fixant la seule fille présente intensément. »

Les autres promirent aussi, sauf Grey qui, au début, voulait à tout prix défoncer cet idiot.  
Puis, avec persuasion, Mirajane arriva enfin à ses fins et pu leur raconter le secret de la blonde, plus si caché que ça. A mesure qu'elle parlait, le visage de Grey se ferma, comprenant la suite de l'histoire avec horreur. Il se jura que, promesse ou pas, un jour ce rose allait payer cher pour ce qu'il avait fait à SA meilleure amie. Il serra les poings de rage et la blanche crut pendant un moment que ces yeux étaient passés au rouge et qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge comme si elle était responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Voilà, vous savez tout, souffla la blanche la tête basse, triste pour son amie.  
\- Le fils de pute, siffla Grey entre ses dents. Promesse ou pas Mira, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de le frapper ! »

Mirajane ne dit rien, comprenant parfaitement ce que voulais dire le brun. Elle ressentait le même sentiment d'impuissance et avait dû se retenir de ne pas aller voir ce crétin aux cheveux roses et de s'énerver comme elle rêvait de le faire. Elle soupira puis masqua son visage d'un sourire moins rayonnant que d'habitude, lui permettant de garder son trouble, son inquiétude et sa rage qui sommeillaient au fond d'elle-même.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent les filles qui leur avaient réservés de la place dans la salle surchargée. Grey s'assit à côté de Lucy, qui baissa la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver de la crainte à l'idée d'être rejetée  
Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras sous le regard noir de Natsu qui les regardaient de loin malgré son cocard et sous le regard quelque peu jaloux de Jubia.

« - Je ne laisserai plus jamais cet enfoiré s'approcher de toi Lucy …, murmura Grey à l'oreille de la blonde qui sentit une vague de reconnaissance pour le brun. »

Elle releva la tête et le remercia en souriant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et n'y tenant plus, Lucy lui sauta dans les bras, le faisant tomber sa chaise alors que tous les élèves explosaient de rire.

« - Lucy, je sais que tu m'aimes mais gardes tes pulsions ! Rigola le brun en se relevant.  
\- Comment ça, Lucy aime Grey ?! S'inquiéta Jubia à voix basse.  
\- Mais non, c'est de l'humour Jubia, c'est pour la charrier ! Expliqua Lévy en souriant. T'es vraiment jalouse toi !  
\- Qui est jalouse de qui ? S'introduit Mirajane, les yeux remplis de curiosité.  
\- Que Jubia est jalouse de Lucy alors qu'il n'y pas de quoi !  
\- Ca, on n'en est pas sûres ! Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas une relation secrète et qu'il fait des allusions ? Ou alors, ils éprouvent chacun des sentiments mais ne savent pas comment l'expliquer ! S'exclama Mira, contente de ses théories sous le regard atterré de Jubia.  
\- Strauss, arrête de faire chier Jubia, tu voies bien que tes conneries vont la faire chialer ! Soupira Luxus.  
\- Tu es jaloux Dreyar ? Que Jubia soit jalouse pour Grey et non pour toi ? Suggéra la blanche avec un petit sourire.  
\- Qu'elle aime qui que ce soit sauf moi ! Pas envie d'être harcelé chaque jour par une groupie en chaleur ! Grogna le balafré alors que Jubia explosait en sanglots amers.  
\- Bah bravo ! Et après on se plaint que mes conneries vont la faire pleurer ! S'écria Mira en essayant de consoler son amie du mieux qu'elle put. »

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment là et tous les élèves quittèrent le self en soupirant. Sauf la bande qui resta à sa table, continuant de manger tranquillement, se demandant pourquoi il fallait se dépêcher de manger pour aller en cours.

« - J'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, se plaignit Grey. On sèche ?  
\- Ouais, on va se bouffer un tacos mec ! S'écria Gajeel en se levant.  
\- Mais on vient de manger imbécile ! Répondit Lévy en soupirant. Il ne pense qu'à la bouffe celui là !  
\- Je sais ! On a qu'à aller au centre commercial qui vient d'ouvrir ! En plus, il y a plein de réductions en ce moment ! S'exclama Mirajane, des étoiles à la place des yeux, comme toutes les filles présentes qui approuvèrent. »

Elles se dépêchèrent toutes d'aller débarrasser leur plateau, alors que les mecs prenaient tout leur temps, râlant déjà.

« - Pourquoi t'as proposé de sécher Grey ?! On va crever sous tous les sacs ! Je préfère encore aller en cours ! Soupira Jellal.  
\- Préfère crever sous des sacs plutôt que de voire la sale gueule de Dragneer ! Répliqua Grey, de mauvaise humeur avant de se lever. »

Ils quittèrent ensuite le bâtiment en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible mais le surveillant Hitchya les remarqua et les poursuivit en courant et en criant alors que les lycéens étaient morts de rire.

« - Bôôôôô ! J'ai senti vos parfums à 3km men ! Je vous empêcherai de sortir ! Men ! S'écria le surveillant en les pourchassant dans la rue où les passants le regardaient bizarrement.  
\- Putain mais c'est quand qu'il nous lâche, merde ?! S'écria Luxus en hurlant de rire lorsque Hitchya se prit une poubelle en pleine face se relevant, couvert d'ordures. »

Rigolant à en pleurer, la bande réussit à semer leur poursuivant et s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

« - Ah ça fait du bien de rire comme ça ! S'exclama Lévy en essuyant ses larmes de rire.  
\- Il m'avait manqué celui là ! Ajouta Mira en souriant.  
\- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a du shopping à faire ! Leur rappela Erza avec autorité. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le centre commercial et Lucy eut un sourire magnifique, en se rendant compte qu'ils faisaient tout ça pour elle, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à voir Natsu aujourd'hui. Après avoir compris que les garçons faisaient juste mine de râler, elle sauta dans les bras de Grey, sachant que c'était grâce à lui, tout ça.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis et la suite dans une semaine !  
Bye :)

Darkfender


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Je suis de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre - j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire d'ailleurs - donc bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lucy rejoignit ses amis devant le lycée, pour leur heure de colle. Tous avait une mine fatiguée, après la soirée qu'ils s'étaient improvisés chez Luxus, qui dormait encore ainsi que Mirajane, vu qu'ils avaient l'heure de colle qu'à midi.  
Et comme les terminales passaient leurs oraux blancs pour le bac, ils étaient les seules premières à être au bahut … Déprimant.

« - Salut tout le monde … Dit Lucy déprimée, alors que les autres lui répondaient.  
\- Qui veut échanger ma place avec moi ? Rien que de penser au mot bibliothèque, ça me donne envie de vomir … Blêmit Gajeel.  
\- Jubia échange avec toi quand tu veux ! Tout pour ne pas avoir le nettoyage des toilettes à faire avec une brosse à dents ! Se plaignit la bleue.  
\- En plus, j'ai cru entendre que les toilettes des mecs au premier étage étaient dans un état … Lamentable. Apparemment, Toby Ololta aurait refait la tapisserie, commenta Lévy sous le regard désespéré de Lucy et de Jubia.  
\- Toby Ololta ? C'est pas celui qui ressemble à un chien ? Ricana Jellal.  
\- Si ! Et la crevette dit vrai, Loki a vu la scène et c'était gord ! Merde à vous les filles ! Dans le vrai sens du terme ! Rigola Gajeel. »

Poluyssica arriva d'un pas pressé et tous se turent, la fusillant du regard.

« - Bonjour à tous. Alors, vos heures de colles vont commencer. Lévy et Gajeel, vous pouvez aller à la bibliothèque, une fiche est posée sur une table expliquant ce que vous devez faire. Jellal et Erza, voici un sac pour mettre les mauvaises herbes. Vous n'aurez pas de gants et si je ne voie pas d'ampoules à la fin des deux heures, je vous recollerai la semaine prochaine pour ne pas avoir assez bien travaillé. Lucy et Jubia, je vous donne vos brosses à dents et de la javel. Je veux que ça soit impeccable ! Même les toilettes du premier … Et enfin, Natsu et Grey, venez avec moi, je fais tout vous montrer. »  
Elle distribua le matériel nécessaire et partit en compagnie de deux étudiants qui se toisaient du regard. Les autres partirent à leur corvée respective en soupirant, d'énormes cernes apparaissant sous leurs yeux. La journée risquait d'être longue …

* * *

Lévy et Gajeel entrèrent dans la salle des archives et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant la scène. La salle était vraiment haute avec un gigantesque toit en verre, couvert de toiles d'araignées et de saletés dues au mauvais temps, qui filtrait une douce lumière. Les étagères en vieux bois ancien gravé en forme arabesques sur les bords, étaient couvertes de poussière et les planches séparant les différents étages s'étaient cassées sous le poids des livres. Des caisses étaient posées un peu de partout dans la salle, renfermant des milliers de feuilles cornées et abîmées où étaient écrits toutes les heures de colle, les renvois, les événements importants du lycée depuis sa construction.  
A la vue de cette immense pièce où régnait un capharnaüm encore pire que celui dans la chambre de Gajeel, les deux étudiants poussèrent une exclamation d'injustice.

« - Putain de merde ! Et faut qu'on trie tout ça ?! S'écria Gajeel en shootant un carton à côté de lui.  
\- Arrête ! Déjà qu'on a énormément de travail alors si en plus t'en rajoutes, ça ne va pas le faire !  
\- Oh ça va ! Bon, voyons les consignes …, dit le brun en prenant la feuille évoquée par Poluyssica quelques minutes auparavant. »

Il commença à lire et Lévy put voir ses sourcils se froncer à plusieurs reprises, signe qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le temps passa et la petite bleue attendit une demi-heure avant de s'approcher de lui, impatiente. Ils perdaient du temps et elle détestait ne rien faire !

« - Donne-moi ça, ça ira plus vite !  
\- Non, je veux lire cette merde, je la lirai ! S'exclama-t-il, le regard rempli de détermination.  
\- On perd du temps là ! Alors arrête de te la jouer avec ton air soit disant intelligent et refile cette feuille ! S'énerva la fille au bandeau, en haussant le ton.  
\- Et bah ! Je ne te savais pas aussi autoritaire la crevette ! T'as encore des progrès à faire, mais c'est déjà un bon début …, fit Gajeel, surpris. »

Il lui donna la feuille sans discuter et Lévy commença à lire les consignes beaucoup plus rapidement que son camarade. A la fin de sa lecture, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda successivement la feuille et le jeune homme.

« - Quoi ?!  
\- Attend … T'as passé une demi-heure sur cette feuille à essayer de comprendre ?  
\- Et je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il fallait faire ! Râla le brun.  
\- Mais t'es sérieux ?! Il faut juste trier toutes les archives par domaines (colles, renvois et autres), les réécrire si elles sont trop abîmées et tenir tout un registre pour les retrouver plus facilement !  
\- Mais elle écrit mal aussi !  
\- Ca a été tapé à l'ordinateur idiot ! Putain, je travaille avec un illettré ! Explosa de rire la bleue tandis que son partenaire lui jetait un regard noir.  
\- L'illettré t'emmerde ! Bougonna-t-il vexé. »

Il prit un carton à côté de lui, se posa sur une table et commença à travailler en silence tandis que Lévy se calmait et faisait la même chose de son côté, les yeux rieurs.

* * *

Des mauvaises herbes. Cette cour en était remplie ! Erza soupira et regarda la toute petite partie qu'elle venait d'arracher. Cela lui avait mis 20 min et ses mains la brûlaient. La rousse jeta un coup d'œil agacé à son voisin de classe qui était couché contre un mur et qui la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Énervée que cet imbécile ne fasse rien, elle s'approcha de lui, qui sourit encore plus lorsqu'il la vit arriver vers lui.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fous depuis tout à l'heure ?!  
\- Je récupère ma nuit pourquoi ? Répondit le bleu avec innocence.  
\- Je te rappelle qu'on doit ramasser ces putains de mauvaises herbes ! Alors tu te lèves et tu va faire ton boulot !  
\- Pas envie. Retournes bosser, les pissenlits t'attendent. En plus, j'avais une très belle vue avant que t'arrives, se plaignit Jellal en ricanant.  
\- Comment ça une belle vue ? Fit Erza, perplexe.  
\- En sachant que tu es en uniforme et que par conséquent, ta jupe est courte, te voir te baisser est une vue assez plaisante surtout lorsqu'on est derrière toi ! C'est nouveau ces sous-vêtements, tu les as mis spécialement pour moi ? Je suis flatté !»

A l'entende de cette phrase, la rousse rougit de honte et tira un peu sur sa jupe pour la baisser. Ce geste fit hurler de rire Jellal et Erza le fusilla du regard. La colère montait en elle petit à petit mais le sourire arrogant qu'il affichait la fit réfléchir.  
Il la provoquait pour qu'elle s'énerve. Sûrement pour se foutre de sa gueule …  
Alors à la grande surprise du tatoué qui s'apprêtait à se faire engueuler, elle eut un grand sourire et tourna les talons, ne lui jetant pas un regard.

« - Erza ! Tu vas où ?!  
\- Voir Poluyssica pour lui parler de ton incapacité à travailler en raison de mon uniforme ! Et c'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses mettre tes talents à profit de l'établissement que je serai obligée de rentrer chez moi ! Bonne chance avec tes pissenlits ! »

Incrédule, il la vit parler à Poluyssica qui venait vérifier où ils en étaient puis la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière les grilles du bâtiment.  
 _Oh la salope …_ , pensa le bleu en se levant malgré lui. Il se mit au travail, redoutant la vieille enseignante qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux pendant cinq minutes.

* * *

« - Ah c'est dégueulasse ! Le mec, il a carrément refait la tuyauterie ! S'horrifia Lucy en regardant le spectacle morbide qu'affichait le WC devant lequel elle se trouvait, brosse à dents en main.  
\- Ça doit sûrement être les toilettes où Toby a … Enfin, ce qu'on dit les garçons ! Fit Jubia, dégoûtée par la vue. »

Les toilettes étaient bouchées, de la merde inondait la cuvette et montait jusqu'au mur et de petites bulles très odorantes remontait à la surface du mélange de chiasse et d'eau. Le sol était aussi tâché de petites traces brunes et de papier toilette déjà utilisé.  
La blonde soupira un bon coup, retint sa respiration et s'armant de sa brosse à dents, commença à frotter énergiquement sur le sol, essayant de faire partir les tâches, sans succès.

« - Putain de merde ! Mais il avait bouffé quoi ce type pour qu'il ait la chiasse comme ça ?!  
\- Jubia ne sait pas mais ce n'est pas cela qui la préoccupe …  
\- Hein ?  
\- Jubia aimerait savoir pourquoi Grey-sama ignore Jubia, lâcha la bleue d'une voix triste.  
\- Ah … Ecoute Jubia, si tu veux avoir une chance que Grey s'intéresse à toi, il faudrait peut être que tu arrêtes de l'appeler Grey-sama ou Monsieur Grey … Il a horreur de ça, répondit Lucy. Sois toi-même quand t'es avec lui ! Arrête de faire ta groupie et sois naturelle !  
\- Etre … Naturelle ? Mais il perturbe Jubia !  
\- Et aussi … Que t'arrête de parler de toi à la 3ème personne du singulier, hésita la blonde. Il dit que ça fait bizarre.  
\- Parce que Monsieur Grey a parlé de Jubia ?! S'exclama la bleue avec enthousiasme.  
\- Jubia … Qu'est-ce que qu'on a dit à l'instant ? Soupira Lucy en souriant.  
\- Ah oui … Euh … Monsieu… Euh Grey à parlé de Ju… de moi ? Se corrigea difficilement Jubia.  
\- Pourquoi tu te corriges comme ça ? Moi je trouve ça cool ta façon de parler à la 3ème personne ! C'est original ! Moi j'aime bien en tout cas, s'exprima une voix venant de l'entrée des toilettes, que Lucy connaissait très bien …  
\- Natsu ?!  
\- Salut Luce … euh Lucy … Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois mais … Explique moi juste pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
\- T'étais pas censé faire tes heures de colle toi ?! L'agressa Jubia, soudainement furieuse.  
\- Hé, ne m'agresse pas comme ça ! Je suis juste allé chercher de l'eau pour faire du plâtre. Ah et j'avais une question ! Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à cet enfoiré d'exhibitionniste franchement ?! Questionna Natsu en faisant une grimace.  
\- N'insulte pas Mr. Grey ! S'écria Jubia, énervée.  
\- Alors comme ça, on me traite d'enfoiré d'exhibitionniste hein ? Tss … Incapable de le dire en face … En plus d'être un pédé aux cheveux roses, t'es une tapette ! On aura tout vu … Ricana Grey qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Moi je suis une tapette ?! Enfoiré d'exhibitionniste ! Répéta Natsu, en rage. »

Pour toute réponde à cette provocation, Grey lui envoya un crochet du droit et la tête de Natsu partit en arrière. Jubia poussa une exclamation de stupeur tandis que Lucy remerciait son meilleur ami du regard. Il savait que le « marshmallow » voulait parler à la blonde et il était venu la protéger.  
Les bruits des coups et des insultes résonnèrent dans les couloirs et cela attira la tyrannique Poluyssica qui arriva en gueulant. Elle attrapa une oreille des deux jeunes étudiants et les tordit violemment. Ils grimacèrent simultanément de douleur et arrêtèrent tout signe de résistance.

« - Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous battre et de faire vos heures de colles normalement ?! Vous êtes ici pour chercher de l'eau, pas pour taper la discute avec les filles et vous battre, est-ce clair ?! EST-CE CLAIR ?! Hurla la prof en attendant une réponse.  
\- Oui … Firent piteusement les deux.  
\- Bien ! Alors maintenant vous retournez dans le labo et vous continuez votre travail ! Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous battre ! Vous faîtes tellement de bruit que les élèves de terminale doivent être dérangés pour leurs oraux ! Hurla la vieille en postillonnant sur Grey.  
\- Euh … Excusez-moi Madame, mais je pense que c'est vous qui dérangez plus les élèves en criant dans le couloir … Osa intervenir Lucy.  
\- TU OSES ME CONTREDIRE ?! Je m'en fous de ce que vous pouvez pensez Mlle. Heartfilia !  
\- Vous voyez ?! Vous gueulez encore ! Ou alors, vous vous en rendez pas compte ! Faudrait peut être allez voir un spécialiste, non ? Ah, la vieillesse ! S'exclama Grey en s'essuyant discrètement le visage.  
\- ESPECE D'INSOLENT ! Si tu continues encore de te foutre de ma gueule, je te renvoie pendant une semaine ! Maintenant, allez travailler ! »

Les deux étudiants quittèrent les toilettes et Poluyssica rentra dans son bureau en claquant la porte. Jubia et Lucy échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire. Elles continuèrent leur travail en discutant joyeusement de ce qui venait de se passer, Lucy ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres malgré le paysage très …. Exotique. Elle se promit de remercier Grey pour son intervention malgré les risques de noyade de postillons. A cette pensée, elle réprima son rire et frotta avec énergie, ces éternelles tâches de merde séchées.

« - Suivez-moi, ordonna Poluyssica. »

Natsu et Grey la suivirent à contrecœur tout en s'insultant à voix basse, sans que la prof les entende. Ils arrivèrent devant l'ancien de laboratoire de chimie et lorsque Poluyssica ouvrit la porte, Grey se mit soudainement à siffloter d'un air innocent, les mains dans les poches, regardant ailleurs.

La salle était ravagée. Les fenêtres avaient explosées sous le choc de l'explosion et d'innombrables morceaux de verres jonchaient le sol. Celui-ci était également recouvert de suie, de poussière et de cendres. Quelques bureaux s'étaient renversés et la paillasse sur laquelle le brun avait pratiqué son expérience avait en son centre, un énorme trou avec des traces de brulure sur le bord. Il ne restait de la pauvre table que trois pieds et un quart de la surface. Le mur à côté avait lui aussi souffert. De nombreuses fissures y figuraient, il s'émiettait à la moindre vibration et menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

« - Comme vous le pouvez constater Mr. Dragneer, l'accident de l'année dernière a sérieusement détruit la salle et tout son matériel, provoquant une combustion chimique avec les autres produits hautement inflammables. Par chance, nous avons constaté que quelques blessés mais la salle est dans un état pitoyable. A vous de la remettre comme neuve. Vous avez deux heures, déclara la vieille aux cheveux roses avant de quitter la salle, n'oubliant pas de fusiller du regard Grey qui prit un air angélique.  
\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu pour que ce soit comme ça ?! S'exclama Natsu, ahuri.  
\- Un produit par ci, un produit par là … Puis une petite faute d'inattention sans doute … Continua de siffloter le brun.  
\- T'es vraiment qu'une merde ! Ricana son voisin. Bon, à part ça, j'ai une question : c'est qui Lucy pour toi ?  
\- Ma meilleure amie, répondit fièrement Grey. »

Suite à cette réponse, Natsu baissa la tête et commença sa corvée en silence. Son voisin de classe ricana discrètement et prit un balai pour balayer.  
Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula sans que les deux parlent. Le rose était plongé dans ses pensées par rapport à Lucy et Grey ne voulait tout simplement pas parler à cet idiot.

« - Dis … Tu devrais savoir pourquoi Lucy ne veut plus me parler nan ? Demanda Natsu, une once de tristesse dans la voix.  
\- Ouais, répondit furieusement Grey, sentant la colère monter en lui.  
\- Alors dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît ! Je … Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé et si c'est de ma faute, j'aimerais juste savoir …  
\- C'est pas à moi de te le dire connard. Et bien sûr que oui c'est de ta faute ! »

Sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, Grey en décolla une au nouveau qui s'écroula sur une table, ne s'attendant pas au coup. Il se redressa difficilement et son pied partit dans le ventre de l'exhibitionniste qui eut un son étouffé avant de heurter le mur en mauvais état qui s'écroula sous le poids du brun. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes de se battre, regardant le mur s'effondrer dans un bruit d'enfer. Puis, haussant les épaules, ils continuèrent où ils en étaient, ne s'apercevant pas de Poluyssica qui venait de faire son entrée et qui regardait les restes du mur avec effarement.

Elle hurla à en faire tomber les derniers morceaux de plâtre et entreprit de remettre de l'ordre. Elle envoya Natsu, chercher de l'eau pour refaire le mur tandis que Grey devrait déblayer tous les vestiges.

C'était le début de l'année et voilà ce que ça donnait ?! ... Poluyssica souffla bruyamment, essayant de garder son calme. Cette bande était la plus coriace de sa carrière et voilà qu'ils mêlaient un petit nouveau dans leurs conneries !  
Natsu revint quelques minutes plus tard et ne put s'empêcher de malencontreusement trébucher, faisant atterrir le seau qu'il portait sur la tête de Grey. Celui-ci répliqua instantanément, provoquant une nouvelle bagarre, sous les cris de colère de la proviseur, exténuée par ces deux idiots. Fatiguée, elle décida donc de surveiller les deux garnements jusqu'à la fin de la colle, intervenant toutes les cinq minutes pour éviter un nouvel affront. Mais ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase lorsqu'elle se prit un pain de la part de Natsu sur le haut de a pommette droite. Elle explosa de rage contre le rose qui se ratatina de peur tandis que Grey ricanait discrètement.  
Après avoir dégager les deux du laboratoire avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout et coller cet idiot pendant deux mois tous les samedis matins, Poluyssica regarda sa joue avec agacement. Un bleu était en train de se former, gonflant légèrement sa peau, donnant l'impression d'un visage encore plus sévère qu'autrefois. Et dire que ce n'était que le début de l'année ...

* * *

Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court mais je voulais plutôt bien détailler les heures de colle donc je me rattraperais la prochaine fois avec la retenue de Luxus et Mira ! :D  
A la semaine prochaine !

Darkfender


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Je suis un peu en retard pour ce chapitre mais je rentre de vacances et je repars en fin de semaine, du coup je suis un peu débordée mais j'ai enfin bouclé ce chapitre ! Bref, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Mirajane arriva au lycée avec un grand sourire à midi, accompagnée d'Erza qui lui racontait ses heures de colles, elle explosa de rire en voyant les têtes déterrées de ses amis. Gajeel faisait la gueule tandis que Lévy se plaignait d'avoir mal à la tête, Jellal soufflait sur ses mains en espérant que ses ampoules disparaitraient, Lucy et Jubia se lavaient les mains avec du gel hydro-alcoolique avec une mine de dégoût et Grey essayait de se masser l'épaule comme quoi le balai n'est définitivement pas pour lui …

« - Alors … Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda la blanche, avec innocence.  
\- Une Horreur ! Si tu savais à quel point Toby fait des dégâts quand il va aux chiottes celui-là ! S'écria Lucy.  
\- Te plains pas ! Toi au moins, t'étais accompagnée ! Moi j'ai dû faire ces putains d'heures de colle seul ! Se plaignit le tatoué en montrant ses mains abîmées.  
\- Oh pauvre chou ! Ca apprendra à essayer de mater mon cul quand je faisais tout le boulot au début ! Rétorqua la rousse.  
\- J'ai pas essayé ! Je l'ai maté tu veux dire ! Ricana-t-il.  
\- Naaaaaan ! Jellal, tu vas devoir tout me raconter ! Elle te plaît ? Si tu veux je peux t'arranger un coup, ce n'est pas un problème ! Et puis, Erza … Pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas foutu une comme tu l'as fait l'an dernier avec Hitchya ? Ca prouve que t'as un faible pour Jellal ! Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su ! Bon alors … Réfléchissons …  
\- Je viens à peine d'arriver que tu me les brises déjà avec tes plans à deux balles …, soupira Luxus alors que les deux autres rougissaient.  
\- Moi c'est l'autre abruti qui mes les brises … Souffla Grey en se tournant vers Natsu qui était étendu dans l'herbe avec Cobra, Kana et Lisanna.  
\- Peut-on changer de sujet ? Nan parce que parler de ces heures de colles … Nan merci ! Fit Lévy en se frottant les tempes. »

La cloche retentit pile à ce moment pour annoncer l'heure d'aller manger et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le self, affamés.  
Lucy prit un plateau, se servit d'un éclair au chocolat, d'une quiche et un cordon bleu accompagné de pates. Tant pis, pour les calories, les deux heures de colles de ce matin l'ayant complètement épuisée. Etant la première, elle s'assit sur une table, seule, attendant que ses amis arrivent à leur tour. Et comme par hasard, Natsu profita du fait qu'il n'y avait personne pour aller la voir, prétextant à ses amis qu'il allait chercher de l'eau.

« - Ecoute Lucy … Ca fait plusieurs fois que je te pose cette question et je sais très bien que tu ne veux pas répondre, mais j'attends toujours la réponse et …  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là si tu sais déjà que je ne veux pas te répondre ?! S'énerva Lucy.  
\- Mais je veux au moins savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas répondre justement ?! Pourquoi tu me fuies depuis la fin de 4ème ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes à ce point ?! S'écria le rose, désespéré.  
\- Je ne veux pas te répondre tout simplement parce que c'est trop douloureux pour moi et ça le deviendrait aussi pour toi. Et … Je veux juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord Natsu ? Sourit difficilement la blonde. -Et repartir sur des bonnes bases ?  
\- Je … Je vais essayer …  
\- Merci Lucy, de me redonner une chance même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai grillé la première. »

Il s'en alla pile au moment où Erza arrivait et celle-ci fronça les sourcils en voyant le rose lui sourire. Elle posa son plateau avec violence sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Lucy et au regard de la rousse, la blonde se dit qu'elle allait en prendre plein la tête.

« - Pourquoi il était là lui ?!  
\- Tu sais Erza, quand on est dans un self, normalement c'est pour manger !  
\- Lucy ! Il était vers la table, il a du vouloir te parler, non ?  
\- Oui il m'a parlé mais …  
\- Il t'a blessé ?! Je le vais aller le frapper, le réduire en bouillie, le brûler, l'écarteler …  
\- Erza ! S'écria Lucy. Je sais me défendre toute seule même si je te remercie. Mais je lui ai juste fait comprendre que je ne lui dirai pas ce qu'il s'est passé au collège et que j'essayerai de repartir sur des bonnes bases avec lui.  
\- Comment tu pourrais accepter de repartir sur des bonnes bases ?! S'exclama Grey, qui venait d'arriver. Pas après ce qu'il t'a fait, tu m'entends !?  
\- Calme-toi Grey … J'essaye juste de tourner la page, et quoi de mieux que de repartir sur des bonnes bases ? Sourit Lucy.

\- Toi et ta gentillesse alors … »

Il soupira tandis que les autres arrivaient et Erza leur expliqua la situation. Gajeel commença à s'énerver et Jubia dû le calmer, de peur qu'il aille frapper le rose qui mangeait tranquillement à l'autre bout de la salle. Jellal et Luxus, eux, déclarèrent que cela ne les regardaient pas et que c'était à Lucy de faire des choix mais qu'ils lui défonceraient la gueule à la moindre connerie. Cela choqua Mirajane qui les réprima sur la violence. Pourquoi les mecs ne pensaient qu'à se battre ?! Sauf Lévy restait silencieuse et regardait quelque chose derrière la table. Lucy, remarquant l'absence de son amie, s'empressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, arrêtant toutes les discussions sur Natsu.

« - Oh, c'est juste que j'ai remarqué que Sting Eucliffe, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot du lycée, n'arrêtait pas de regarder Mirajane depuis qu'elle s'est assise à la table ! S'exclama la bleue en regardant la concernée avec un grand sourire.

D'un même mouvement, tout le groupe se retourna pour apercevoir que le blond lançait souvent quelques regards à leur table tandis que Mirajane rougissait légèrement.

« - Mais soyez plus discrets enfin ! C'est limite si vous n'allez pas avertir toute la salle ! Gémit Lévy.  
\- Mais il ne me regarde pas forcément … Il regarde peut-être Lucy, Jubia ou Erza ! Envisagea la blanche, gênée.  
\- Non il te regarde bien parce que quand j'ai rejoint Lucy, il ne regardait pas du tout à notre table, c'est que quand tu t'es assise qu'il a commencé. Et Jubia est assise en diagonale de toi donc tu as une touche ! S'exclama Erza en réfléchissant.  
\- Je rêve ou tu remarques les faits et gestes d'Eucliffe ? S'étonna Jellal.  
\- Mais non ! C'est juste qu'il est en face de moi ! C'est tout ! Répondit Erza, rougissante.  
\- Alors Mira … Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir une touche avec le grand Sting Eucliffe ? La taquina Lucy.  
\- Mais … Mais peut être qu'il me regarde parce que j'ai quelque chose sur le visage !  
\- Bah oui, c'est pourquoi il te regarde avec des yeux de séducteur ! Rigola Lévy.  
\- Des yeux de séducteur ? Et comment tu peux savoir s'il la regarde avec des yeux de séducteur la crevette ?  
\- T'es pas romantique Gajeel ! Ça se voit direct si un mec a flashé sur une fille ! »

Mirajane se désintéressa de la conversation, essayant de regarder la table, derrière elle. Elle croisa le regard bleu du sportif qui lui adressa un grand sourire alors que la blanche se retournait, rouge vif.

« - J'en vois une qui est mordue ! S'exclama Grey, mort de rire, en tapant dans le dos de Mirajane.  
\- Pas du tout ! Il me perturbe c'est tout.  
\- Ouais trouve une excuse ! Avoue qu'il est pas mal !  
\- Jubia est d'accord avec Lucy ! Sting est beau même si Jubia préfère Grey-sama !  
\- Oui bon il est pas mal mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé, rien du tout ! Paniqua Mira.  
\- Haha, elle se croit forte à faire des plans foireux en amour, mais quand il s'agit d'elle, ça y est qu'elle flippe comme une merde ! Hurla de rire Jellal. Et toi Luxus, t'en penses quoi ?  
\- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, j'en ai rien à foutre, grogna ce dernier en finissant son dessert. Tu bouge Strauss ? Je te rappelle qu'on a la cuisine à ranger et tout le bordel. »

Il alla ranger son plateau sous le regard étonné de ses amis alors que Mirajane partait le rejoindre, rougissant encore lorsque Sting la suivit du regard.

« - Tu crois qu'il a mal pris le fait que Sting s'intéresse à elle ? Murmura Lévy en le regardant s'éloigner.  
\- Je ne sais pas … Faut dire qu'il n'arrête pas de faire des sous-entendus …, répondit Lucy, perplexe.  
\- Mais c'est pour la faire chier ! Ne croyez pas qu'il a des sentiments pour la Strauss, j'y crois pas une seconde ! S'exclama Jellal.  
\- Moi je m'en fous ! Commenta inutilement Gajeel. »

* * *

Lorsque Mirajane entra dans la cuisine, une grimace apparut sur son joli visage lorsqu'elle vit Poluyssica l'attendre ainsi que Luxus qui avait les bras croisés.

« - Bien ! Votre heure de colle commence maintenant. Un devra s'occuper de la vaisselle ici tandis que l'autre devra nettoyer les plaques de cuisson, le plan de travail et le sol. Ensuite, vous passerez au nettoyage des tables et du sol du self. Je veux que ça brille et pas une trace de gras après ! Je viendrais vérifier à la fin. Vous avez deux heures. Oh et la vaisselle s'effectue à la main, non à la machine, elle ne marche plus, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire en faisant demi-tour.  
\- Ok, je m'occupe du sol et tout le bordel, tu fais la vaisselle, ordonna Luxus en prenant un balai.  
\- Euh d'accord ... »

Mirajane s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute tout en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi était-il si froid d'un seul coup ? Elle fit couler de l'eau et attendit que celle-ci devienne chaude, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil son camarade.  
Le visage fermé, les yeux rivés sur le balai qu'il tenait dans les mains comme s'il allait l'exploser en petits morceaux il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas.  
Peut être était-il jaloux ? Le cœur de Mirajane rata un battement. Jaloux d'Eucliffe ? Mais en quoi ? Il la regardait juste, ce n'est pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Et puis pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? « _Il me taquine juste, il en a rien à faire de moi de toute façon_ », pensa la belle.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me regarder ? L'agressa Luxus, la faisant sursauter.  
\- Je me disais juste que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude.  
\- Parce que t'as cru que j'étais content à l'idée de nettoyer le self tous les midis pendant une semaine ? Grogna-t-il.  
\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger quand tu l'as su ! T'as même dit à Gajeel que ça serait divertissant d'être avec moi !  
\- Et bah j'ai changé d'avis.  
\- C'est sympathique …, déclara Mirajane, un peu déçue. C'est à cause de Sting que tu te mets dans cet état ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré à avoir avec ça ?! S'énerva Luxus.  
\- Bah je ne sais pas, t'as l'air énervé depuis le repas. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que …  
\- Et bah tu penses mal ! La coupa le balafré en mettant son casque, arrêtant net la discussion. »

Mirajane soupira et se mit au travail. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire son heure de colle dans ces conditions. Toutes les filles lui avaient dit que leurs heures de colle les avaient au contraire rapprochées et là c'était l'inverse …  
Tellement concentrée par sa corvée (il faut dire que les élèves mangeaient comme des porcs quand ils le voulaient !), elle ne vit pas les légers coups d'œil du blond de tout le nettoyage.

« - Alors … Ca s'est passé comment votre heure de grand nettoyage ? Demanda Lévy, morte de rire.  
\- C'est ça rigole ! L'ambiance était à revoir ! Monsieur a fait la gueule tout le temps ! Et j'ai les mains toutes rouges maintenant … Se plaignit Mirajane, en s'asseyant dans l'herbe avec ses amies.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas parlé que je faisais la gueule !  
\- Excuse-moi mais vu comment tu m'as parlé au début, je n'appelle pas ça ne pas faire la gueule ! Répliqua Mirajane, vexée.  
\- Je crois qu'on a raté un épisode, déclara Lucy, paumée. »

Mirajane leur expliqua son comportement et quand elle en arriva à Sting, elles se mirent toutes à dire que le balafré était jaloux. Chose que ce dernier n'apprécia pas du tout.

« - Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit Luxusounet … Hurla de rire Jellal.  
\- Putain mais vous comprenez quoi quand je vous dis que j'en ai rien à faire de cette pute ?! Cette traînée peut bien sortir avec qui elle veut, j'en ai rien à foutre ! S'énerva Luxus en montrant Mirajane d'un mouvement de tête avant de partir. »

Il y eut un gros blanc dans le groupe tandis que tout le monde regardait Mira blanchir à vue d'œil.

« - Ne l'écoute pas … Il dit tout le temps de la merde quand il est énervé et c'est vrai qu'on l'a un peu poussé un bout …, Le rassura Grey.  
\- Il m'a quand même traité de pute alors que je n'ai rien fait, répondit la blanche sans expression.  
\- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire aussi ? Il est con, il est con c'est tout, faut pas chercher plus loin ! Soupira Gajeel.  
\- Si tu veux, je vais le chercher pour qu'il s'excuse et après je le frappe ! Ou l'inverse ? Se demanda Erza, tandis que Gajeel optait pour la deuxième option.  
\- Mais arrêtez d'être à fond sur la violence, on dirait des brutes ! S'exclama Jubia, outrée.  
\- Ça va Mira ? S'inquiéta Lucy en voyant son amie toute pâle. »

Tout le monde la regarda essuyer une larme discrètement avec sa main avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

« - Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que ça fait mal, les rassura-t-elle avant de se diriger en cours, à l'entende de la cloche. »

Lucy la suivit en se mordant la lèvre, sachant que la blanche était plus blessée de ce qu'elle en avait l'air. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle rentra dans la classe qu'elle se rappela que Mirajane était à côté de lui et que ça allait probablement partir en couilles. Elle soupira et s'installa à sa place, tandis que Natsu lui adressait un petit sourire timide auquel elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à se demander si le crétin de blond qui lui servait d'ami allait s'excuser.

Mirajane arriva dans la salle avec son sourire habituel, se disant que Luxus ne serait pas encore arrivé. Mais son sourire partit direct lorsqu'elle le vit assis, en regardant la fenêtre.  
« _Et merde … Il aurait pu sécher, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé !_ » S'énerva-t-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise sans lui lancer un regard.  
Le cours commença sans accroche alors qu'une tension montait progressivement. Surtout quand le prof décréta qu'ils devaient faire un travail de groupe. Des exposés à faire avec son voisin de classe. Et Lucy sut aussitôt qu'une merde allait se passer quand Mirajane et Luxus reçurent comme sujet, le droit des femmes.

« - Bon alors Luxus ? Qu'est-ce que les femmes ont le droit de faire selon toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air emballé par le sujet ! S'étonna le prof d'éducation civique.  
\- On ne peut pas changer de sujet ? Demanda le petit fils du proviseur.  
\- Oh mais moi je trouve qu'il y a pleins de choses intéressantes à dire ! S'exclama Mirajane en se tournant brusquement vers son camarade et son professeur.  
\- Très bien Mlle. Strauss ! Affirmez votre point de vue !  
\- On pourrait dire qu'elles ont le droit de vote, le droit de travailler sans l'autorisation de leurs maris, le droit à l'école, à la liberté mais aussi le fait qu'elles ont le droit de ne pas se faire insulter de putes !  
\- Euh … Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait de les insulter de … Commença le professeur, perdu.  
\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, vous pouvez allez voir Fried ? Il veut vous poser une question depuis tout à l'heure, le chassa Mirajane tout en foudroyant Luxus du regard.  
\- J'imagine que tu veux des excuses ? Soupira ce dernier.  
\- T'imagine bien ! Je ne savais pas que tu comprendrais aussi vite ! Je croyais que t'étais lent d'esprit.  
\- Je suis désolé, j'étais énervé à ça m'a échappé.  
\- Ouais c'est ça le problème. C'est que ça t'as échappé. Ça veut dire que tu le pensais déjà puisque ça t'as _échappé_ ! Siffla la blanche, en colère.  
\- Ça va, tu ne vas pas te taper une durite pendant trois ans ! Je me suis excusé c'est bon ! C'était qu'une insulte parmi tant d'autres ! S'énerva-t-il à son tour.  
\- Oh que si je vais me taper une durite comme tu dis ! Peut être qu'il y a d'autres insultes mais t'as utilisé celle-là ! Et ce qui me gêne, c'est que t'en à utilisée une alors que je ne t'ai rien fait !  
\- Tu me cassais les couilles !  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me traiter de pute ou de traînée !  
\- Mais c'est qu'elle est chiante ! Tu vas jamais lâcher le truc hein ? Soupira Luxus.  
\- Elle, elle a un prénom enfoiré !  
\- Tu vois ? Tu t'énerves parce que je t'insulte mais après ça y va !  
\- Parce que tu le mérites ! C'est ce que t'es ! Un enfoiré, c'est tout, murmura la blanche, déçue.  
\- Oh parce que je suis un enfoiré ?! Mais moi j'assume totalement ! J'étais prêt à te donner des excuses correctes mais si tu le prends comme ça et que tu te mets à m'insulter, tes excuses tu peux te les foutre dans le cul ! Oh et quand tu disais que ça m'avait échappé, t'as peut être raison, peut être que je le pensais à ce moment là et que je le pense encore ! Cria-t-il avant de sortir de la classe sous les regards choqués des élèves et du prof. »

Mirajane cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout le monde la regardait et les paroles de Luxus résonnèrent dans sa tête. Mais qu'avaient-ils fait pour que ça aille aussi loin ?!  
Les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit à son tour, ignorant royalement le prof qui lui demandait de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.  
Elle se réfugia aux toilettes des filles où elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, essayant de se calmer. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et des larmes menaçaient le maquillage léger de la jeune femme.

« - Je suis pathétique … » Murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en larmes devant le miroir de la salle. »

Elle détestait s'engueuler avec ses amis mais cette fois, Luxus allait trop loin. Et ses paroles lui faisaient mal parce que finalement, elle n'était pas insensible à ces petites réflexions où se cachaient de petits sous-entendus. Il fallait se l'avouer, Luxus était beau. Et s'il avait plus insisté auprès d'elle, elle aurait sans doute accepté de sortir avec lui, si toute fois il voulait, lui, sortir avec elle. Elle y avait cru au self, quand tout le monde pensait à une crise de jalousie envers Sting. Mais c'était une connerie … Toutes ces taquineries, ces moqueries pour la mettre hors d'elle, la faire rire, la faire rougir … Ce n'était rien pour lui, qu'un jeu ou elle ne savait trop quoi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule et qu'elle était en train d'en payer le prix à pleurer comme une conne dans les toilettes alors que lui devait ricaner dans son coin.

Mirajane sécha ses larmes et rattrapa son maquillage, soudainement déterminée. Il voulait la faire souffrir ? Très bien. Il l'aura cherché. Elle allait le faire regretter ces paroles et surtout …. Le faire regretter ce qu'il venait de perdre en se foutant de sa gueule à ce point.  
Ce fut une Mirajane toute souriante qui rejoignit ses amis à la sortie du cours.

« - Euh … Mira, t'es sûre que tu vas bien ? Hésita Lévy en la regardant sourire de plus belle.  
\- Bien sûr que oui ! Tout va très bien ! J'ai enfin pu réfléchir sur mes priorités !  
\- Et elles sont … ?  
\- Aller voir … Oh bah le voilà ! S'exclama la blanche avant de s'élancer vers un grand jeune homme blond musclé … Autre que Luxus ... Sting. »

Ils la virent courir vers lui, totalement dépassés.

« - Peut-on m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?! S'écria Lucy.  
\- Il faut croire que Luxus la rejeté et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se venge, commenta Grey, incrédule.  
\- Mais quelle idée de se rapprocher d'Eucliffe ?! Luxus va faire une de ses têtes lorsqu'il va savoir ça … Siffla Gajeel.  
\- Je crois qu'il est déjà au courant vu la tête qu'il tire, montra Lévy d'un coup de tête vers le bâtiment. »

Luxus était appuyé contre un mur, regardant successivement le groupe et Mirajane. On voyait tout de suite que le rapprochement entre Sting et Mira ne lui plaisait pas. Il fit demi-tour sans prêter attention au petit signe de la main de Lucy, qui lui faisait signe de les rejoindre.  
Pendant ce temps, Mirajane rejoignit ses amis après avoir embrassé Sting sur la joue.

« - Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fou Mira ? S'écria Gajeel.  
\- Bah quoi ? J'ai le droit d'apprendre à connaître Sting, non ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous de Luxus alors ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire ? Je croyais qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre de moi ! En tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai compris ! Sourit la blanche.  
\- Arrête de nous prendre pour des cons en disant ça avec le sourire bordel ! Grogna Grey.  
\- Mais tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai faux. Tu sais que j'ai raison.  
\- Il ne s'en fout pas de toi, c'est juste que …  
\- Que quoi ?! Il a une drôle de façon de tenir à moi alors …, murmura Mirajane, en baissant la tête.  
\- Ecoute, si tu veux je peux lui parler et on va peut être arrangé les choses … Proposa Lucy, se sentant mal pour son amie.  
\- Merci Lucy, mais je ne préfère pas. Je lui ai donné une chance de s'excuser, il ne l'a pas saisi, ce n'est pas grave ! J'ai juste perdu quelqu'un que je pensais connaître !  
\- Putain Mira ! Ne dis pas ça comme si t'annonçais la météo merde ! Maugréa Jellal.  
\- Mais tu veux que je pleure ou comment ça se passe ? De toute façon, il n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est tout ! S'exclama Mira en souriant … Avant de littéralement fondre en larmes. »

Tous ses amis la virent passer d'une émotion à une autre, la voyant soudainement s'énerver contre le balafré alors qu'elle venait d'avouer que sa vie était fichue, pour ensuite se dire que c'était bien fait pour lui et qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Et comme elle remballait quiconque voulant l'interrompre dans son délire et bien … Toute la bande attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme enfin, se foutant de sécher encore une heure de cours.

« - Je … Je suis désolée pour ce débordement d'émotions … Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, il y a tout qui se chamboule en ce moment dans ma tête et un rien me fait partir je ne sais où … Et en plus j'ai es règles ! Renifla la blanche.  
\- Ah ça on sait que t'es chamboulée ! Le nombre de fois que tu m'as engueulé pendant ton monologue alors que c'était Jellal qui ouvrait sa gueule à chaque fois …, râla pour la forme Gajeel, tandis que le tatoué ricanait.  
\- Excuse-moi Gajeel … Pour la peine, j'accepte de chanter avec toi au festival de cette année, sourit doucement Mirajane en s'essuyant les yeux.  
\- Yatttaa ! Je ne serais plus déguisée en bunny-girl ! Merci Mira, tu me sauves la vie ! Le nombre de fois que j'ai dû porter cette tenue absolument ridicule ! S'exclama Lucy, ravie tandis que Gajeel la foudroyait du regard.  
\- Mirajane Strauss ! Hurla soudainement Erza, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
\- Euh oui c'est mon nom ?  
\- Ne nous dévie pas du sujet principal ! Je vois clair dans ton jeu, t'es en train de divertir l'ennemi ! »

Un moment de silence suivit suite à cette phrase tandis que Mirajane rougissait, signe que la rousse avait vu juste. Argumentant avec célérité en expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas les importuner dans ses histoires, elle se fit immédiatement remballée par Lévy, sous l'étonnement de Gajeel.

« - Mais c'est que ma crevette prend de plus en plus d'assurance ! Siffla-t-il avec admiration.  
\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi toi ! Bon, Mira, tu nous explique pourquoi tu nous as fait tous les stades d'une femme enceinte à toi toute seule en seulement dix minutes ? S'écria la petite bleue.  
\- Je … Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Hurla la blanche, horrifiée à cette pensée.  
\- Mais c'était une expression Mira ! T'as jamais lu dans les bouquins, que les femmes enceintes, durant leur grossesse, passaient par pleins d'émotions différentes ? Désespéra la première de la classe tandis que Grey faisait remarquer que personne ne lisait de livres à part elle.  
\- Je ne sais pas … Il m'énerve, mais en même temps je suis triste mais c'est de sa faute alors qu'il aille voir ailleurs ce connard ! Oh mais qu'est-ce que je dis … Ce n'est pas un connard, enfin si, mais je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule et qu'il m'oublie … Oh ce petit con me casse les couilles, la prochaine fois que je le voie, je le castre putain !  
\- Oh moi j'en vois une qui est en train de tomber amoureuse … Chantonna doucement Lucy avec un grand sourire. »

* * *

Mirajane rentra chez elle, confuse comme jamais. Après la remarque de Lucy qui avait surpris absolument tout le monde, elle ne savait plus où en donner de la tête. C'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Luxus Dreyar, c'était impossible. L'équation marchait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Son cerveau devait faire un blocage là-dessus parce que lorsqu'elle pensait à cet idiot, elle se représentait tout de suite le macho, dragueur, arrogant, musclé, sûr de lui, beau gosse et insupportable quand il s'y mettait … Mais pas du tout en tant que petit copain ! Elle s'imagina cinq secondes comment il pourrait être en couple : attentionné mais pas trop, protecteur, jaloux, possessif, faisant de petites remarques de temps en temps pour l'énerver et pour mieux l'embrasser après et … Stop !  
Énervée, elle s'étala de tout son long sur son lit et se demanda s'il était en train de penser à elle. Probablement que non. Sûrement en train de raconter leur engueulade à un pote en rigolant tandis qu'ils jouaient à la console et manger une pizza … Mirajane soupira. Et elle était censée être amoureuse de ce gars là … Oui, censée par qu'elle ne croyait pas du tout Lucy.  
Elle était Mirajane Strauss quand même ! La pro de l'amour et qui adorait mettre les gens en couple ! C'était elle l'experte ! Alors pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas remarquée pour elle ?! C'est vrai quoi … Normalement, on se sent bizarre quand on regarde la prétendue personne, et on ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire à ses côtés. Alors qu'avec Luxus … Quand elle le voyait, elle voulait juste l'énerver pour le faire chier et qu'ils se taquinent comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Ensuite, niveau sourire, elle souriait tout le temps et avec tout le monde donc, aucune preuve !  
Rassurée que Lucy ne lui ai pas pris son statut de Cupidon en chef, elle s'endormit sereinement, plongeant ainsi dans un rêve particulièrement … chaud avec un certain balafré au regard émeraude envoûtant.

* * *

Un petit chapitre consacré particulièrement à Luxus et Mirajane ... J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter ! ;)  
Bye !

Darkfender


	5. Chapter 5

Hello ! Excusez-moi pour ce retard ! J'étais en vacances pendant deux semaines en Bretagne et je n'avais ni internet ni réseau. Comment vous dire que c'était un peu compliqué de poster XD  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre ! :)

* * *

Lucy toqua à la porte d'un grand manoir, souriante. Elle était de bonne humeur cet après-midi, depuis qu'elle avait découvert ce qui tracassait Mirajane. Et la blonde était trop contente à l'idée de mettre ses deux amis en couple ! Mais fallait-il encore que le blond ait des sentiments réciproques …  
La porte grinça, la sortant de ses pensées. Le proviseur apparut, sa tête frôlant tout juste la poignée, et la laissa entrer tout en entamant la discussion avec elle.  
Une fois que le petit moustachu ait enfin fini de lui parler de ses techniques de drague pour Poluyssica et qu'il lui ait indiqué la chambre de son petit-fils, la blonde arpenta les couloirs.  
Même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici, Lucy ne se rappelait jamais où étaient les pièces. Bien que durant son enfance, elle habitait dans un manoir semblable à celui-ci, aucune pièce ne correspondait à son ancienne demeure.  
Puis elle arriva devant une porte au bout d'un couloir, où elle entendit de la musique forte s'élever de derrière le morceau de bois.  
Lucy soupira et rentra sans toquer – de toute façon, il y avait peu de chances qu'il l'entende – et le vit, affalé sur son lit deux places qui avait dû coûter une fortune, avec son casque sur les oreilles.  
Mais quelle idée d'écouter de la musique avec un casque alors qu'il y en avait déjà dans la pièce ?!  
La blonde balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant la sono des yeux pour l'éteindre. De nombreuses guitares électriques étaient accrochées contre un mur des enceintes, des chaînes-hifi, des amplis et pleins d'autres appareils trônaient dans la chambre et elle vit enfin la télécommande permettant de stopper le rock puissant qui lui pulsait dans les oreilles.  
Elle éteignit l'appareil et se tourna vers le blond qui n'avait rien remarqué, vu qu'il avait les yeux fermés. La jolie blonde arriva sournoisement à côté de lui et lui sauta dessus, le faisant hurler de stupeur.  
Lucy explosa de rire tandis que Luxus enlevait son casque et se remettait de son agression.

« - Mais t'es malade de me sauter dessus ! Tu sais très bien que quand j'ai ma musique, je suis totalement coupé de l'extérieur ! S'exclama le balafré, frustré. En plus c'était mon morceau préféré …  
\- Oh tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder ! Le taquina Lucy en lui tirant la joue. Je suis venue te parler de choses importantes alors tu vas remettre ta musique à plus tard !  
\- Et de quoi tu veux me parler ? Je te préviens, si c'est pour parler de Mirajane, ce n'est pas la peine.  
\- Mais … Comment t'as deviné ? Demanda la blonde, vexée.  
\- T'es tellement prévisible ! Mais si c'est juste pour ça, va-t-en.  
\- Quelle gentillesse ! Bon, tu vas quand même écouter ce que j'ai à dire parce que j'ai envie et tu vas tout m'expliquer. Déjà, le commencement : pourquoi tu l'as insulté de pute ?  
\- Je … J'étais énervé et puis c'est sorti comme ça !  
\- Tss … Ca aurait marché avec Gajeel mais pas avec moi ! Dis la vérité ! Ordonna Lucy.  
\- Bon ok, j'étais énervé à cause d'Eucliffe et comme vous vouliez absolument croire que j'étais jaloux alors que c'est complètement faux, le seul truc auquel j'ai pensé est de l'insulter, grommela le jeune homme. C'est bon, t'es contente ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es con ! Il y avait d'autres façons de montrer que tu n'étais pas jaloux ! Et pourquoi t'as voulu faire ça ? D'habitude, tu t'en fous de ce que penses les autres !  
\- Et bah j'ai pensé qu'à ça sur le coup ! Et puis, je savais que vous m'harcèlerez pendant trois ans alors …  
\- Et tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution ? De s'engueuler avec Mirajane à cause de rumeurs ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu crois quoi ? Que ça m'amuse qu'elle me prenne pour un enfoiré de première ?! S'exclama-t-il, énervé.  
\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est juste que t'aurais pu t'excuser en cours au lieu que ça dégénère. Il faut dire aussi que quand vous vous y mettez, vous êtes bornés !  
\- Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots et encore moins pour m'excuser.  
\- C'est sûr que monsieur est tellement doué pour balancer des insultes …  
\- Hé si c'est pour m'engueuler, tu dégages ! S'énerva Luxus.  
\- Ok, désolée ! Et sinon, tu penses quoi de Sting ? Demanda la blonde, avide de savoir.  
\- Putain, un interrogatoire quoi … C'est un petit con qui se la racle comme pas possible.  
\- Et s'il sort avec Mira, tu fais quoi ?  
\- S'il lui fait du mal ou quoi que ce soit, je le tue.  
\- Mais tu le laisserais sortir avec elle ?! S'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Ecoute, je la considère comme une sœur. Alors je lui laisserai peut être une chance. Mais si jamais …  
\- J'ai compris ! Il fait une connerie, il est mort, j'ai bien compris ! Soupira Lucy. »

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques heures pour savoir comment Luxus pouvait se faire pardonner par la blanche puis Lucy rentra chez elle, déprimée. Elle qui pensait qu'il avait des sentiments pour Mirajane ! Et non, c'est juste affectif. Alors pourquoi fait-il autant d'allusions perverses ?! Lucy soupira. Il donnait de faux espoirs à Mira en faisant ça et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.  
En espérant que le blond lui ait menti et que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour la blanche soient plus que fraternels ...

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Lucy sortit de chez pour aller à pied au lycée, une surprise l'attendait à son portail. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit, osant venir jusqu'à devant chez elle. Natsu l'attendait tranquillement en sifflotant, lui faisant un signe de la main.  
Lucy essayait peut être de faire des efforts avec lui pour oublier mais ce n'étaient pas comme s'ils étaient redevenus comme avant ! Elle supportait déjà sa présence au lycée, il n'allait pas en plus la suivre jusqu'à chez elle ! Et … Comment savait-il où elle habitait ?!  
Surtout que son père était encore à la maison et qu'il risquait de sortir à tout moment pour partir travailler … Et alors il verrait Natsu. Son père savait ce qu'il s'était passé, elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher et c'était lui qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de déménager. Mais la blonde ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il était en ville, ne voulant pas provoquer la fureur de son paternel.  
Lucy avança jusqu'à Natsu et l'entraîna rapidement dans la rue voisine, lançant un coup d'œil fréquemment à la porte de chez elle.

« - Salut Lucy ! Je pensais qu'on pouvait faire le trajet ensemble aujourd'hui ! En plus, j'habite juste en face ! S'écria Natsu, réjoui tandis que Lucy se décomposait sur place. Son père allait le tuer quand il saurait ça …  
\- Ecoute Natsu, je … Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes devant chez moi.  
\- Bah pourquoi ? C'est toujours mieux que de faire le trajet tout seul, non ?  
\- Natsu, je fais des efforts pour essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé en recommençant un peu à te parler mais on n'est pas amis. Désolée mais ce n'est pas parce que je te reparle un petit peu qu'on est de nouveaux amis. Et puis, si mon père apprend que t'es là, il va s'énerver et …  
\- Pourquoi il ne m'apprécie pas ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé, c'est ça ? Soupira Natsu. Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé !  
\- On en a déjà parlé ! Je ne suis pas encore prête à te le dire, c'est trop dur …  
\- J'ai quand même le droit de savoir vu que ça me concerne ! Enfin, tu m'en parleras un autre jour, on y va ? Sourit le rose. »

Ils firent donc le trajet jusqu'au lycée, parlant de choses complètement banales. Natsu fit souvent rire la blonde et se retint de sauter de joie. C'était déjà un gros progrès qu'elle accepte de lui reparler et qu'il la fasse rigoler. Il était sur la bonne voie. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait et ce Grey Fullbuster …  
En parlant de lui, il était devant les portes, avec Jubia qui le collait comme bon petit chien se doit, et le fusillait du regard – regard que le rose lui rendait bien d'ailleurs.  
Le brun s'approcha de Natsu en se dégageant de Jubia qui émit une exclamation indignée.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi t'es avec elle ?! L'agressa Grey, d'une voix froide.  
\- Je l'accompagnais pendant le trajet pourquoi ? Entre voisins, je lui dois bien ça ! Répliqua Natsu, satisfait de voir la tête de son camarade se décomposer à l'entende de cette phrase.  
\- Quoi ?! Vous êtes voisins ?!  
\- Grey, il m'a juste accompagnée, je ne vois pas ce qui te met en colère …, intervint Lucy, essayant de calmer le jeu.  
\- Il t'a juste accompagnée ?! Je veux bien que tu acceptes de lui reparler vite fait, mais qu'il te raccompagne ?! Après ce qu'il a fait, je trouve que vous êtes vraiment proches ! Lâcha Grey tandis que ce fut au tour de Lucy se de décomposer.  
\- Je … Comment tu peux dire ça Grey ?! Tu sais très bien que j'essaye d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé et je trouve que me rapprocher de Natsu est le meilleur moyen ! Et toi, tu me balances ça tous les jours, à chaque fois que tu le voies ! Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive si tu me rappelles ça tout le temps ?! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?! S'exclama Lucy, énervée. Allez viens Natsu, on y va. Ca vient de sonner. »

Elle tira Natsu par le bras et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal tandis que Grey le regardaient s'éloigner, complètement largué. Comment pouvait-elle prendre le parti de ce crétin ?! Et comment ça, ils sont voisins ?!

« - J'ai raté un épisode ou comment ça se passe ? Demanda Luxus qui venait d'assister à la scène.  
\- Mon gars, j'ai rien compris. Il l'accompagne durant les trajets alors que c'est un salop et elle m'engueule en disant que c'est de ma faute si elle n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais what ?! Et en plus, ils sont voisins, le pied quoi …, Soupira Grey.  
\- On se chargera de lui plus tard. Et puis, on va lui expliquer à notre petite Lucy comment elle pourrait oublier sans se rapprocher de Natsu !  
\- On sèche ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être à côté de ce merdeux et de l'entendre …  
\- Parce que t'as cru que j'avais envie de voir Mirajane ? Si j'y vais, soit c'est l'engueulade assurée, soit c'est une ambiance de faux-cul qu'il va y avoir ! Soupira Luxus. »

Les deux étudiants quittèrent le lycée sans regrets, pensant aux heures de sommeil qu'ils pourront rattraper.  
Lucy, quant à elle, lâcha Natsu au moment où ils entrèrent en classe et s'assit à côté de Jubia, agacée. Il lui ressassait son viol quasiment tous les jours ! Elle en avait marre à la fin ! Elle n'était pas non plus une petite fille, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Grey était de nature protectrice et il fallait avouer qu'elle aimait bien ça. Mais en ce moment, c était devenu vraiment dérangeant. Surtout envers Natsu. Ces deux là se détestaient et ça, pas à cause de Lucy. Mais de là à l'empêcher de parler ou de marcher avec lui …  
Au bout de quelques minutes où la blonde rageait contre le brun, elle remarqua que ce dernier n'était pas venu en cours, ainsi que Luxus. Les hommes la faisaient toutes chier en ce moment ou quoi ?! Même pas foutu de venir en cours … Ils auraient pu la prévenir quand même ! Lucy pesta contre ces deux amis avant de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait la gueule à Grey. Oh c'était vraiment une journée de merde …

* * *

Mirajane arriva en retard en cours, avec son petit sourire en coin habituel et répondit d'un ton enjoué au prof, qu'elle s'était réveillée en retard. Elle s'installa à sa table, notant l'absence de Luxus, et fit un sourire à Lucy qui avait l'air complètement abattue.  
Elle s'étira sur sa chaise, toute contente que son voisin ne soit pas là. Sinon, elle serait déjà morte de honte rien qu'en le regardant. Se réveiller en retard c'est bien, mais pour rêver de Luxus et d'elle en train de … Mirajane secoua la tête, chassant les images de son rêve encore bien trop présent dans sa tête. Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de rêver de lui comme ça, elle n'était même pas amoureuse ! Elle était juste perturbée par tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier, c'est tout …  
Pour se divertir les idées, elle observa la classe et elle s'attarda sur Gajeel qui venait de passer son bras autour de l'épaule de Lévy. Les choses se concrétisent enfin apparemment … Un sourire machiavélique passa sur les lèvres de la démone et elle s'empressa de chasser Luxus de son esprit pour le remplacer par un nouveau plan pour caser une bonne fois pour toutes les deux tourtereaux.  
Regardant par la fenêtre pour se donner de l'inspiration, elle oublia complètement ses plans lorsqu'elle vit Grey et Luxus se faire poursuivre dans la cour par un surveillant, rigolant comme des malades. Luxus avait une console de jeux dans les bras et Mirajane n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Les deux étudiants avaient séchés et étaient aller chercher la ps3 appartenant à Luxus, que son grand-père lui avait confisqué pour qu'il se mette enfin à bosser.  
Mirajane soupira en souriant. De vrais gosses ceux là. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre tout en les regardant courir et elle se surprit à penser que Luxus était vraiment mignon quand il riait.

« - Mlle. Strauss ! Déjà que vous êtes arrivée en retard, n'aggravez pas votre cas en ne suivant pas le cours !  
\- Soyez déjà content que j'y assiste à votre cours, répliqua la blanche, avec un petit sourire hypocrite.  
\- Comment osez-vous me répondre ?! Je ne permets pas l'insolence jeune fille !  
\- Ça tombe bien, je me permettais toute seule monsieur, continua Mira.  
\- Chez le proviseur, immédiatement ! Et que je ne vous revois plus durant cette heure ! »

Mirajane haussa les épaules, salua ses amis de la main et sortit en claquant la porte. Rien de mieux qu'une sortie fracassante pour faire enrager le prof. Elle entendit ce dernier crier qu'il y avait une interrogation surprise due à la dissipation de la classe et elle s'empêcha de ricaner. Pauvre Lucy … Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être dans son assiette …  
La blanche quitta le couloir et se dirigea vers le bureau de proviseur, qui devait sûrement être énervé à cause de son petit-fils.  
Toquant trois fois contre le bois, elle attendit la réponse du vieux qui ne se fit attendre et la blanche en conclut qu'il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

« - Euh … Bonjour Monsieur, hésita Mirajane en rentrant dans le bureau. »

Ledit bureau était complètement saccagé. Ne sachant pas où était la console, ses deux amis avaient fouillé de partout, mettant tout par terre avant de partir sans rien ranger, profitant que le proviseur ne soit pas encore arrivé.  
Ce dernier était assis sur son bureau, en tailleur, en fulminait.

« - Que me vaut ce plaisir ma chère Mirajane ? Soupira Makarov.  
\- Euh … J'ai été virée de cours et il m'a demandé d'aller vous voir.  
\- Je vais croire que c'est vous qui influencer mon petit-fils ! Avant de vous connaître, c'était un petit ange adorable … Enfin, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'il a saccagé mon bureau ?  
\- Euh … Non.  
\- Et bien il se trouve qu'avec son ami, Mr. Fullbuster, ils aient fouillé mon bureau pour récupérer une console de jeux que j'avais confisqué à Luxus alors qu'ils ont tous les deux séchés ! S'exclama le moustachu, énervé. Je l'ai pourtant bien éduqué ce gosse ! Tout ça à cause de son père … Mauvais parent, mauvais enfant … Heureusement que j'étais là pour rattraper tout ça ! Peut être n'ais-je pas été assez strict ?  
\- Hm … Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais je crois que vous vous égarer ! Sourit Mirajane.  
\- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ta présence ! S'excusa le vieux alors que le sourire de la blanche se fanait légèrement. Tu es une bonne amie de mon petit-fils et de cet abruti qui lui sert d'ami ?  
\- Euh oui …  
\- Parfait ! Comme tu es virée de cours, tu vas me rattraper ces deux délinquants et me les ramener ici ! »

Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ?! Aller chercher Luxus et Grey … Et puis quoi encore ? En plus ce n'était pas comme si elle savait où ils étaient ! Non, elle devait fouiller toute la ville pour les retrouver ! Le proviseur ayant précisé qu'il ne l'accepterait pas si elle rentrait les mains libres … Quelle galère ! Et dire qu'elle aurait pu éviter tout ça en restant tranquillement sur sa chaise sans contrarier le prof …  
Ne voulant absolument pas voir la tête du balafré, elle se prit d'abord un petit café, puis commença ses recherches en avançant très doucement. Pas question de se presser !  
Elle arpenta donc les rues, fit quelques achats par-ci par-là, mangea au KFC du coin puis recommença à chercher avec plus d'ardeur.  
C'est qu'elle finissait par s'ennuyer ! Et plus vite elle sera rentrée chez elle, mieux ce sera.  
Ayant mal aux pieds à force de faire des allers-retours dans la ville, elle sortit son téléphone et chercha dans ses contacts pour tomber sur Luxus.  
Cela lui coûtait un bras de l'appeler lui, mais si elle appelait Grey, elle était presque sûre qu'il ne répondrait pas. Trop occupé selon lui. Quoi qu'elle pouvait toujours essayer d'appeler Grey, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle appuya sur la touche, porta son portable à son oreille et attendit.

« - Salut, vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Grey Fullbuster !  
\- Sale merde !  
\- Mais va-y Gajeel ! Tu gâches mon enregistrement là ! Ouais donc toi qui m'appelle, tu peux très bien laisser un message mais sois sûr que je l'écouterais pas, j'aurais trop la flemme. Donc soit tu raccroches et tu me rappelles plus tard – là encore ce n'est pas sûr que je réponde, ma vie est tellement passionnante ! – soit tu raccroches et tu me parleras en face, si t'as les couilles de le faire ! Sur ce, je te laisse faire ce que tu veux !  
\- Si vous vous voulez laissez un message, veuillez attendre le bip sonore. »

Mirajane raccrocha en soupirant. Toujours pareil ce gars. C'est à se demander à quoi lui sert son téléphone … Sûrement à regarder des sites de cul et encore !  
Résignée, la blanche alla sur le contact de Luxus et appuya sur le bouton pour l'appeler lorsqu'une bande de mecs l'interpella.

« - Hey, salut toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous en ville à cette heure là ? T'es pas censée être en cours ? Lui demanda un gars aux cheveux violets et blancs.  
\- Attend, d'après son uniforme, c'est une étudiante de Fairy School ! Remarqua un blond au nez proéminent.  
\- Mais t'es con ou quoi ? On l'avait déjà remarqué ! Répliqua un autre, aux cheveux bordeaux et une cicatrice sur l'œil.  
\- Euh … Excusez-moi mais je suis assez pressée et je dois passer un appel, répondit Mirajane mal à l'aise.  
\- Parce que t'es pressée d'aller en cours joli cœur ? Ironisa le violet. Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air si pressée que ça puisqu'on t'a aperçu faire des allers-retours dans la ville depuis ce matin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça, on se connaît pas ! Rétorqua la blanche.  
\- Tu n'aimes pas mon surnom ? Je suis vexé.  
\- Et bah sois vexé écoute, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi alors …  
\- Dis-moi Hugues, elle parle plutôt mal pour une élève de Fairy School ! Fit le blond.  
\- Et alors ?! Ça vous pose un problème ?!  
\- Ne jamais se baser sur l'apparence à ce que je vois, c'est que tu mords jeune fille… Ça me plaît tout ça, déclara le bordeaux avec un sourire en coin. T'es pas moche en plus.  
\- Pas moche ?! Elle est carrément bonne ouais ! Intervint le blond.  
\- Dis-moi mec, ça fait depuis combien de temps que t'as pas baisé un coup ? Se moqua un mec aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges.  
\- Toi, le chien en chaleur, tu vas calmer tes hormones et tu vas écouter ton pote et baisser un bon coup, ça va te détendre – si couilles tu as bien sûr, ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas. Ah moins que tu sois puceau, là je comprendrai, vu ta tête aussi, c'est sûr que t'as dû te prendre plusieurs râteaux, répliqua la blanche, agacée.  
\- Oh mais c'est qu'elle a du cran ! J'aime beaucoup, Cobra t'as raison, on l'emmène.  
\- M'emmener ? M'emmener où ?! Se moqua ouvertement Mirajane. J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

Avant qu'ils puissent réagir, Mirajane donna un puissant coup de genou dans les parties intimes du violet qui s'écroula au sol. Bousculant deux autres mecs au passage, elle se mit à courir comme jamais elle n'avait couru de sa vie. Elle sortit de la petite ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait et remonta la rue principale. Elle mit son téléphone à son oreille pour entendre Luxus, qui avait entendu toute la discussion – vive le haut-parleur – gueuler pour savoir où elle était. Elle lui indiqua sa position tout en jetant un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Le blond était en train de la rattraper et comme par hasard, personne n'était dans cette putain de rue.

« - Luxus, dépêche-toi je t'en supplie, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, grimaça Mirajane, en se maudissant d'avoir marché longtemps juste avant.  
\- J'arrive dans cinq minutes ! S'écria la voix essoufflée et paniquée du balafré. Calme-toi Mira et respire. Le plus important c'est que tu coures. Ne penses qu'à ça.  
\- C'est facile, y a personne qui te coure après ! Rétorqua la jeune femme. »

Malgré tout, elle se tût et ne pensa qu'à sa course. Respirer longuement et puissamment. Allonger petit à petit ses foulées pour se ménager. Elle appliqua tous les conseils que Luxus lui donnait puis la panique l'envahit lorsqu'elle les vit tous à un mètre d'elle, couteau en main. Elle accéléra encore jusqu'à sentir son sang battre contre ses oreilles. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, irrégulière, n'arrivant plus à retrouver son souffle tandis que l'angoisse la prenait aux tripes. Une horrible douleur la saisi au mollet, la faisant tomber au sol. Une putain de crampe venait de la prendre à la jambe, contractant son muscle. Une seconde après, quatre longs couteaux de chasses, aiguisés, des taches de sang incrustées dans la lame, meurtriers, la menaçaient à la gorge.  
Elle était prise au piège.

« - Et bien et bien … Ce n'est pas très gentil de nous avoir lancé en plan et d'avoir essayé de me castrer dis-moi ! Ricana Hugues, essayant de reprendre son souffle. En plus c'est qu'elle court vite la gamine !  
\- Tiens … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? T'as essayé d'appeler les flics ou quoi ? Demanda le mec aux cheveux noirs en prenant le téléphone de Mira qui était au sol. Même pas ! On peut dire qu'on a de la chance mecs ! Oh …. Luxus … Luxus Dreyar ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Mirajane connards ?! S'écria la voix de Luxus.  
\- Tu vas te calmer direct si tu ne veux pas qu'on égorge ta chère copine l'enfoiré, répliqua le noir, d'une voix qui fit frissonner Mirajane tellement elle était froide.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?  
\- Hum … Je dirai qu'on allait se la taper d'abord un par un puis tous ensemble, sans qu'elle soit consentante bien sûr, ça ne serait pas drôle. Surtout que la gamine doit encore être vierge, ça m'excite déjà …  
\- La gamine t'emmerde connard ! S'écria Mirajane, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, avant de se prendre un crochet du gauche d'Hugues. »

Mirajane cracha du sang en jurant. Ce con lui avait déchiré la joue avec sa bague en forme de serpent. Ils lui attachèrent les mains et la relevèrent violemment. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un 4x4 noir et ouvrirent le coffre. Hugues et le blond la soulevèrent pour la balancer dedans pensant qu'elle serait docile. Sauf qu'ils ne lui avait attaché que les mains, pas les pieds. Tentant le tout pour le tout, la blanche recastra de nouveau le mécheux violet et balança son pied dans la tête du blond qui se prit le mur derrière lui. Fière d'elle, Mirajane fit volte face, prête à se retaper le sprint de sa vie lorsqu'elle se prit de plein fouet le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui parlait toujours avec Luxus au téléphone.  
Il la fusilla d'un regard noir et la prit par la gorge.  
Les yeux angoissés de Mirajane s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il la soulevait du sol, resserrant sa poigne autour de sa gorge.

« - T'es vraiment chiante comme fille, tu le sais ça ? La plupart serait déjà mortes de peur à l'idée qu'on les violes ou qu'on les tue et toi tu cherches la merde. Ça change vraiment de d'habitude, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne au lit, fit le noir, avec un sourire narquois en coin.  
\- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! Hurla Luxus, qui venait d'apparaître à l'entrée de la rue principale, essoufflé, Grey arrivant juste derrière.  
\- Luxus ! Grey ! S'exclama Mirajane d'une voix étouffée, ravie de les voir.  
\- Parce que tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça ? Non, ça ne se passe pas comme ça …, grimaça Hugues en se relevant. »

Le noir balança Mirajane sur le violet qui la saisit lui aussi par la gorge. Il lui remonta le menton pour qu'elle soit à deux centimètres de son visage et qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. De sa main droite, il sortit son couteau et le planta d'un mouvement sec dans la cuisse de la jeune femme. Il put voir avec sadisme, le visage de Mirajane se tordre de douleur tandis que Grey et Luxus hurlaient le nom de la jeune femme.  
Ces deux derniers arrivèrent à toute vitesse vers Hugues qui lâcha Mirajane au sol, le temps de s'occuper des dérangeurs.  
Grey commença à se battre avec le blond, qui se déplaçait trop rapidement pour que les coups l'atteignent. Grognant de rage, le brun se prit un coup de poing, lui explosant l'arcade sourcilière, répandant du sang chaud sur son visage avant de saisir le bras du blond et de lui tordre violement.

« - Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda Grey, lui cassant le bras au passage, le faisant hurler de douleur.  
\- Racer …, haleta ce dernier en se tenant le bras.  
\- Racer ? Quel nom de merde, s'exclama Grey avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans la nuque. »

Le dénommé Racer s'effondra au sol, assommé, aussitôt remplacé par Cobra qui sortit son couteau.

« - C'est déloyal ça !  
\- Tous les coups sont permis mec, répliqua le bordeaux, avec un sourire en coin avant de foncer sur le brun. »

Cobra l'attaquait de tous les côtés tandis que le meilleur ami de Lucy contrait plus ou moins les coups de couteau. Après une coupure à la joue gauche et au bras, Grey vit le coup beaucoup trop tard se diriger vers son abdomen. Il vit au ralenti le couteau arriver vers sa peau avant que ce dernier soit éjecté plus loin et que Cobra jure de douleur, se tenant la main.  
Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, Grey releva la tête, n'en croyant pas ses yeux d'être en vie. Il vit alors Mirajane, debout et chancelante, sa jambe valide encore levée. Elle venait de donner un coup de pied dans la main de Cobra, ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« - Mirajane ! S'écria Grey quand il la vit s'effondrer au sol, sa jambe ne pouvant plus la tenir, ruisselante de sang. »

Survolté, Grey se retourna vers le bordeaux qui cherchait son couteau du regard et lui envoya un magnifique crochet du gauche tandis qu'un craquement inquiétant retentissait, signe que la mâchoire était fracturée. Cobra s'écroula à genoux, se tenant la joue, la souffrance exprimée sur le visage.  
Pendant ce temps, Luxus luttait contre le noir, apparemment dénommé Zeleph, d'après le violet. Il devait l'admettre, son adversaire était de taille. Sa lèvre fendue et son poignet gauche abîmé en témoignaient. Malgré ça, le balafré continuait de se défendre contre les attaques du noir qui se déchainait, le visage déformé par la colère.  
Essayant de se sortir de cette situation et de reprendre l'avantage, le blond se servit de ses jambes et remonta brusquement son genou qui alla cogner l'entrejambe de son adversaire. Celui-ci se courba sous la douleur et Luxus en profita pour lui donner un puissant coup de poing sous le menton qui envoya valser Zeleph. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'en profita Hugues pour lui sauter sur le dos, essayant de le planter avec son couteau déjà taché du sang de Mirajane. Luxus ne perdit pas de temps, en voyant la blanche au sol, une tâche de sang autour d'elle : il se laissa tomber sur le dos, écrasant Hugues de tout son poing qui lança un râle étouffé, la poitrine complètement aplatie par le choc.  
Pour être sûr que le mécheux violet ne se relevait plus, le balafré lui en mit une en pleine tête avant de se précipiter vers Mirajane, rejoignant Grey qui n'était pas non plus en très bon état.

« - Mec, elle perd beaucoup trop de sang, je crois que ça a touché l'artère fémorale, blanchit Grey, en constatant les dégâts.  
\- Faut lui faire un garrot, appelle les secours et mon grand-père pendant ce temps ! S'écria Luxus, en enlevant son tee-shirt, angoissé. »

Grey s'exécuta avec empressement, réussissant à peine à tenir son portable tellement ses membres tremblaient, inquiet pour son amie.  
Luxus quant à lui, était en train de passer son tee-shirt autour de la jambe de la jeune femme à demi-inconsciente.

« - Je … Je suis désolée … Murmura la blanche, rougissant lorsque le blond lui toucha la cuisse pour mettre le tissu autour de sa jambe. Je … Je t'attire que des problèmes …  
\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, assura Luxus en serrant assez fort le nœud, arrachant une grimace de douleur à la blessée. –  
\- Je t'ai fais mal ?! S'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Oui … Je … Luxus … Me sens mal … Balbutia Mirajane avant de s'évanouir dans les bras du blond qui l'avait rattrapé juste avant qu'elle ne s'explose la tête contre le bitume.  
\- Mira ?! Mirajane ! S'écria-t-il, avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas morte mais juste inconsciente. »

Une ambulance arriva pile à ce moment là, ainsi que la voiture de son grand-père où descendirent le vieux ainsi que Lucy et les autres.  
Luxus se leva, toujours torse-nu, et s'approcha des ambulanciers, Mirajane dans ses bras.

« - Je lui ai fait un garrot, elle a été poignardée à la cuisse. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang alors prenez soin d'elle, fit Luxus, en installant la blanche sur un brancard.  
\- Monsieur, vous devrez venir aussi, vous semblez mal en point ainsi que Monsieur, dit un ambulancier en montrant Grey de la tête.  
\- Ça ira, je vais parfaitement …  
\- Tout le monde à l'hôpital ! T'as vu ton poignet Luxus ?! Il est violet ! Et Grey, ton arcade ! Allez ! Dans le véhicule jeunes hommes, vous m'expliquerez tout ça à l'hôpital, nous vous suivons avec ma voiture, s'exclama Makarov, poussant ses deux protégés dans l'ambulance. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent donc avec Mirajane dans l'ambulance, assis à côté du brancard. Deux ambulancières s'occupaient de la blanche en lui faisant des perfusions et autres, sous l'œil vigilant de Luxus.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! A samedi prochain normalement pour la suite ;)

Darkfender


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ! Je poste un peu tard aujourd'hui mais que voulez-vous ? Je profite de mes derniers jours de vacances et le chapitre est posté donc je vais arrêter de bavarder inutilement et vous laisser avec ce 6ème chapitre ! 6ème chapitre qui marque déjà la moitié de la fiction ... (oui, il y aura 11 chapitres et un épilogue) Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Lucy monta dans la limousine de Makarov avec une envie de pleurer. Mirajane s'était à moitié vidée de son sang dans la rue, Luxus s'était cassé le poignet et Grey s'était cassé une côte et ouvert l'arcade. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il s'était passé à part qu'ils s'étaient battus avec les mecs inconscients qui ont été emmenés à l'hôpital dans une autre ambulance. Et le fait de savoir que la dernière fois qu'elle avait parlé à Grey, s'était pour l'engueuler alors qu'il aurait pu mourir aujourd'hui …  
« - Ca va Lucy ? T'es toute blanche, remarqua Levy d'une voix douce.  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ça m'a perturbé.  
\- N'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ces mecs étaient là ! S'exclama Erza. Ils se sont battus, certes, mais pourquoi ?  
\- Et pourquoi Grey, Luxus et Mirajane étaient dehors et au même endroit, rajouta Jellal.  
\- Grey et Luxus ont séchés aujourd'hui et Mirajane a été virée de cours. Quand elle a été envoyée dans mon bureau, je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher ces deux garnements qui m'ont saccagé mon bureau pour une console de jeux vidéo, expliqua Makarov, la voix remplie de regrets.  
\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute maître, assura Jubia.  
\- Ce qui nous renvoie à la question : pourquoi se sont-ils battus ? Répéta la rousse.  
\- Peut être que Mira les a retrouvé et qu'un groupe de mecs les aient fait chier, suggéra Gajeel.  
\- Pourquoi ces mecs leur aurait cherché la merde ? Ca n'a pas de sens ! Réfléchit Lévy en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Nous allons bientôt savoir les enfants, nous sommes arrivés. »

Ils descendirent de la voiture pour se diriger à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sachant que l'ambulance était arrivée bien avant eux, ils se ruèrent tous vers la secrétaire qui eu un mouvement de recul en les voyant arriver.

« - Bonjour Madame, il y a eu trois blessés qui sont arrivés en ambulatoire il y a quelques minutes environ. Pourrait-on voir Luxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss et Grey Fullbuster ?  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas voir Mlle. Strauss, elle est encore avec les médecins et pour les deux autres, il faut être un membre de la famille pour ça.  
\- Je suis le grand-père de Luxus, Lévy est sa cousine avec son frère et sa sœur, Gajeel et Jubia. Pour ce qui est de monsieur Fullbuster, Lucy est sa demi-sœur et Erza et Jellal sont des cousins germains, mentit Makarov avec un aplomb déconcertant. Et Luxus et Grey sont tous deux cousins.  
\- Vous avez une famille très compliquée monsieur, ricana la secrétaire. Enfin … Je suis touchée qu'autant de personnes soient à ce point inquiet pour inventer de fausses identités en quelques secondes. Vous pouvez y aller. Chambre 438 pour les deux. »

Tout le groupe remercia chaleureusement la dame et ils se précipitèrent tous vers la fameuse chambre 438 où ils retrouvèrent Grey et Luxus, assis sur leurs lits respectifs, tirant une gueule d'enterrement. Luxus avait un plâtre au poignet gauche et des points de suture sur l'épaule alors que Grey était torse-nu et portait une bande sur l'abdomen pour réparer sa côte, ainsi que des points de suture à l'arcade sourcilière.  
Dès que Lucy entra dans la salle, elle se jeta dans les bras de Grey avec force alors que celui-ci sifflait de douleur.

« - Oh je suis désolée ! S'excusa Lucy, affolée en se redressant vivement.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Va-y plus doucement la prochaine fois ! Sourit le brun.  
\- Je suis désolée …  
\- Tu te répètes tu sais ? Se moqua gentiment Grey en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- Oui mais … Je … C'est de ma faute tout ça ! Si je ne t'avais pas fait de réflexions de matin, tu ne serais pas parti et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! S'écria Lucy, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'ai eu si peur quand Makarov nous a expliqué …  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, d'accord ? De toute façon, même si je n'avais pas séché, Luxus ne serait pas venu en cours. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a proposé. Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Assura le brun, en essuyant les joues de sa meilleure amie.  
\- Mais imagine … Ces gars t'auraient tué alors que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, on s'est engueulés …  
\- Ils ont failli, tu sais ? Si Mirajane ne serait pas intervenu, je serais peut être pas là … D'ailleurs, je me demande comment elle va, sa blessure s'est aggravée lorsqu'elle a déviée le couteau avec sa jambe …, s'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Dis pas de la merde, elle va s'en tirer, c'est une battante, grogna Luxus, étouffé par son grand-père. »

A ce moment là, deux infirmiers rentrèrent avec Mirajane, inconsciente dans un brancard. Sa peau était terriblement pâle, et une perfusion de sang était suspendue à un crochet. Ils s'occupèrent de lui injecter un produit et de lui placer des électrodes pour savoir son rythme cardiaque.

« - Elle est tirée d'affaires. Il faut juste beaucoup de repos le temps que son organisme récupère. L'opération s'est bien passé, le chirurgien a réussi à ressouder l'artère fémorale, même si nous avons quand même failli la perdre au début. Ne faîtes pas trop de bruit, il faut qu'elle dorme. »

Les deux infirmiers sortirent et un blanc s'installa dans la pièce tandis que tout le groupe regardait Mirajane avec inquiétude, le son des machines brisant le silence.

« - Elle va bien … C'est le principal, souffla Jubia, avec soulagement.  
\- Heureusement ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il serait arrivé si Grey et Luxus ne seraient pas arrivés à tant, angoissa Makarov.  
\- Ils l'auraient violé si on n'aurait pas été là, annonça sombrement Luxus.  
\- Ces enfoirés, si on les retrouve … Menaça Grey en faisant craquer ses doigts.  
\- Vous savez leurs noms ? S'enquit Lévy.  
\- Je sais qu'il y en avait un qui s'appelait Rider, un autre avait les cheveux bordeaux, l'autre violet et l'autre noir, répondit le brun.  
\- Ah j'en ai entendu parler de Rider ! Les autres sont sûrement Cobra, Hugues et Zeleph, ce sont des jeunes qui se sont enfuis d'un camp de correction à quelques kilomètres de là. J'ai appris la nouvelle en début de semaine, commenta Makarov, d'un ton tranquille.  
\- QUOI ?! Et c'est que maintenant que nous dis ça ?! S'énerva Luxus. Et ils ont fait quoi pour être dans ce camp ?  
-J'avais pas que ça en tête ! Et d'après les informations, ils sont commis trois meurtres en voulant voler des objets précieux et sont soupçonnés de viols.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt merde ?! Une nouvelle comme ça, faut y faire circuler !  
\- Il vient de te le dire, c'est déjà pas mal. Tu rages toujours autant où c'est juste le fait d'être dans un hôpital qui te met dans cet état ? Ah non, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que c'était naturel chez toi, murmura Mirajane avec un petit sourire, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil.  
\- Mirajane ! S'écria tout le groupe en se précipitant vers son lit.  
\- Voilà, à passer ton temps à gueuler, tu l'as réveillée ! Râla Lucy tandis que Grey s'empressait de remercier la blanche.  
\- Bon, faut appeler l'infirmière peut être, songea Levy en se dirigeant vers le bouton d'appel.  
\- Nan ! Ne l'appelle pas je t'en supplie ! Je ne l'aime pas ! Je l'ai vu à un moment et elle est horrible ! D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est elle qui m'a mis le cathéter, elle m'a arraché le bras limite ! Se plaignit la blanche, d'une petite voix. »

Malgré les protestations de la blessée, ils appelèrent l'infirmière qui les dégagea de la chambre, puisque les visites étaient terminées et que la patiente avait besoin de repos.

« - Mais j'ai dormi pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps ! Je veux sortiiiir ! Gémit Mirajane.  
\- Vous ne serez pas seule, ces ceux-là resteront avec vous, le médecin veut garder un œil sur eux pendant deux jours, déclara l'infirmière en montrant Luxus et Grey.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais je ne reste pas à l'hôpital moi ! S'écrièrent les deux à l'unisson.  
\- Grey, fais pas l'idiot, t'es blessé, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, souffla Lucy, légèrement inquiète.  
\- Ah j'ai hâte d'être demain pour vous voir goûter la bouffe de l'hôpital ! De la frappe ! Ricana Gajeel, mort de rire.  
\- La nourriture de cet établissement est très saine jeune homme, s'offensa l'infirmière avant de les quitter, frustrée.  
\- Saine quedal ouais, grogna Luxus en se glissant de mauvaise grâce dans un lit ainsi que Grey.  
\- Ca vous dit, on fugue dès qu'ils sont tous partis ? Chuchota Mirajane en faisant un grand sourire au vieux qui la fusillait du regard. »

Après que Makarov ait obtenu la promesse de ses protégés qu'ils ne quitteraient pas l'hôpital, Lucy et les autres rentrèrent chez eux, enfin rassurés sur le sort de leurs amis.

* * *

La blonde s'affala sur son lit, la tête remplie de questions et de regrets. C'était de sa faute si Grey avait été blessée. Sa faute s'il avait failli mourir aujourd'hui. Sa faute s'ils s'étaient engueulés alors qu'il voulait juste la protéger. Sa faute de ne pas s'être questionnée plutôt sur l'absence prolongée de la blanche …  
Lucy soupira et ferma les yeux tandis qu'un mal de tête la prenait. Elle avait eu si peur aujourd'hui. Peur qu'ils meurent. Surtout lui. Il avait toujours été là durant les moments difficiles et …  
Un bruit interrompit ses réflexions et elle vit Natsu, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, attendant que la blonde lui ouvre.  
Stupéfaite, elle alla lui ouvrir, se demandant ce qu'il foutait là et comment il était arrivé à escalader le mur pour se retrouver au premier étage !

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Natsu ?!  
\- Bah je viens te rendre visite ! T'es pas venue en cours cet après-midi alors je me suis inquiété ! Sourit le rose en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
\- Oh … T'avais pas à t'en faire, ce n'est pas moi qui ait eu des problèmes. Enfin, comment t'es arrivé là ?  
\- En montant dans l'arbre à côté et en sautant. Mais qui a eu des problèmes ?  
\- Grey, Luxus et Mira. Ils se sont faits attaqués et sont à l'hôpital maintenant.  
\- Quoi ? L'exhibitionniste est à l'hôpital ?! Haha, faudra que j'aille le voir demain pour se foutre de sa gueule ! Ricana Natsu tandis que Lucy le fusillait du regard.  
\- Ne dis pas ça ! Il a faillit mourir aujourd'hui et toi … Et toi tu le … Bégayas Lucy, commençant à pleurer.  
\- Non ne pleure pas Luce … Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! S'exclama-t-il, gêné. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce gars.  
\- Comment ça ?!  
\- Je veux dire que voir que tu m'ais remplacé par un type comme lui, je trouve ça vraiment dommage …  
\- Dommage ?! Dommage ?! Tu sais ce qui est dommage Natsu ? Le fait que je n'ai pas écouté Grey et que j'ai accepté de te reparler alors que tu m'as fait souffrir. Et je le regrette énormément en ce moment ! Tu as changé Natsu. Tu n'étais pas aussi arrogant avant.  
\- Comment veux-tu que je reste comme avant en sachant que tu m'avais viré de ta vie ?! Du jour au lendemain, t'as disparu ! Pas de nouvelles rien ! Je devais le prendre comment moi ? Que ma meilleure amie m'avait lâchée comme ça, avait déménagée sans prévenir et pour aucune raison ! Alors oui, j'ai changé ! Mais la faute à qui ?! S'énerva Natsu.  
\- Bien sûr que si, il y avait une raison ! Je ne serais pas parti sinon. Et si je ne t'ai pas laissé de nouvelles c'est peut être parce que la raison de mon départ, c'était toi ? Pleura la blonde.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te barres ?!  
\- Je ne veux pas te le dire !  
\- Alors on n'a plus rien à se dire. »

Sur ces paroles, il rouvrit la fenêtre, s'en alla sans jeter un regard à la blonde tandis que Jude entrait dans la chambre en demandant à qui sa fille parlait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lévy était restée avec Gajeel et était dans le même état que Lucy.  
Depuis que Makarov les avait prévenus pour l'enlèvement, elle s'était tout de suite sentie mal. C'était de sa faute si tout cela était arrivé …  
Si elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sting regardait Mirajane, Luxus et la blanche ne se seraient pas engueulés, il n'aurait pas séché les cours et Mirajane n'aurait pas eu à aller le chercher.  
Plongée dans de sombres pensées, Levy n'entendit pas Gajeel l'appeler.

« - Hé la crevette ! Ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle ! S'écria Gajeel, agacé.  
\- Hein ?! Oh … Désolée, je réfléchissais, murmura la petite bleue.  
\- Ouais bah ça j'avais remarqué ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Lévy se passa une main sous un œil et s'aperçut qu'en effet, quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Sûrement la culpabilité. Repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle éclata en sanglots amers et le brun la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, ne savant pas trop quoi faire, désemparé.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures, crevette ?  
\- C'est de ma faute … Entièrement de ma faute …, hoqueta Lévy en lui racontant son résonnement.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est insensé ce que tu dis là ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Si tu commence à faire des théories comme ça, je pourrais accuser Natsu qui est arrivé dans ce lycée, parce que c'est de sa faute si Lucy et Grey se sont engueulés ! Enfin, ça n'a pas de sens !  
\- Oui mais … Si je n'avais pas …  
\- Stop la crevette, arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la faute à personne. Ils sont sains et saufs, quoiqu'un peu blessés, mais ils vont bien, d'accord ? Fit Gajeel, essayant de jouer les psychologues.  
\- Mais ils auraient pu mourir ! S'exclama la jeune fille, horrifiée.  
\- Mais ils ne sont pas morts justement.  
\- Et alors ? Si Mirajane n'avait pas appelé Luxus à ce moment là, elle se serait faite violée et enlevée ! Et si Mirajane n'avait pas dévié le coup, Grey serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et aussi, si … »

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui fermer son clapet, Gajeel prit les grands moyens. Inspirant un grand coup alors qu'elle faisait son monologue, il l'a prit soudainement par les épaules, la tourna vers lui et s'approcha d'elle. La regardant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle s'arrêtait de parler, rougissante, il ferma les yeux et … Sa main atterrit fermement sur la joue de son amie.  
Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé, Levy sembla reprendre ses esprits puisque son visage s'empourpra de colère.

« - Mais t'es malade ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à me frapper comme ça enfoiré ?! Nan mais ça va pas ?!  
\- Et bah voilà ! Là je retrouve ma crevette ! Ricana bêtement le brun alors qu'elle le fusillait du regard.  
\- Alors toi, la prochaine fois que tu m'appelle la crevette, je te jure que je … »

Avant même qu'elle ait pu finir sa réplique, Gajeel la prit par le devant de sa chemise, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa en pleine bouche.  
D'abord surprise, la bleue reprit une nouvelle fois ses esprits et répondit avec ardeur au baiser du brun. Après quelques secondes de contact, ils se séparèrent, rouges. Gajeel lui fit un sourire gêné auquel elle répondit en l'embrassant.

* * *

Grey n'arrivait pas à dormir. Déjà, il passait sa nuit dans un hôpital alors qu'il détestait cet endroit, ensuite, le bruit des machines, des infirmières absolument pas discrètes dans les couloirs ne l'aidaient pas du tout et enfin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui.  
Tandis que ces deux camarades dormaient profondément dans leurs lits respectifs, il prit son portable, composa le numéro de Lucy et attendit que celle-ci décroche.

« - Allô Grey ? Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ? C'est 2h du mat'… Répondit la blonde, d'une voix ensommeillée.  
\- Désolé Lucy mais …  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?! Attend, je m'habille rapidement et j'arrive dans 5 min… S'affola Lucy.  
\- Calme-toi, il ne s'est rien passé ! C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir et que je repense beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui …  
\- Oh … Tu sais, j'ai vraiment eu peur quand Makarov est venu nous prévenir que vous étiez à l'hôpital … Je me suis tout de suite imaginé que tu pourrais mourir sans qu'on se réconcilie et ça m'était insupportable, avoua la jeune fille.  
\- A propos de ça, je suis désolé pour m'être emporté ce matin mais te voir à ses côtés, ça me met hors de moi. Je … Je n'arrive pas à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Soupira le brun.  
\- Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, c'est de ma faute. C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à tourner la page à propos de ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne peux pas oublier le fait qu'il m'a énormément aidé avec la mort de ma mère et tout ça … Et puis, à l'époque j'avais des sentiments pour lui, tu sais ? Il a tout brisé ce jour là …, murmura Lucy.  
\- Lucy, je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, ou de le haïr parce qu'il a fait une énorme connerie que je n'accepte pas et que toi non plus. Je sais qu'avant vous deviez être très liés et tout, donc je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux avec lui mais s'il s'approche trop de toi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, menaça Grey.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis engueulé avec lui après être rentrée de l'hôpital. Parce qu'il voulait encore savoir ce qu'il avait fait.  
\- Il faudrait peut être que tu lui dises un jour, si tu veux vraiment tourner la page, conseilla le blessé.  
\- Oui je sais mais … je crois que … Mes sentiments pour lui commencent à ressortir malgré ce qu'il a fait et je ne veux pas gâcher ma chance avec lui. Je sais que ça paraît complètement idiot, mais je l'ai aimé depuis la sixième et quand j'ai déménagé, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça, mais je pensais sincèrement que je ne l'aimais plus. Puis, c'est cette année, quand je l'ai revu et que petit à petit on s'est reparlé, que j'ai eu l'impression que je l'aimais encore.

\- Grey ? Dis quelque chose … Murmura Lucy, stressée.  
\- Donc tu aimes encore l'homme qui a gâché une partie de ta vie ? Demanda froidement Grey.  
\- Je … Je pense que oui …  
\- Alors ne viens pas pleurer après parce qu'il t'a brisé de nouveau.  
\- Attend Grey ! Je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule de nouveau, s'il te plaît …  
\- C'est ton choix pas le mien, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais réfléchis bien avant de faire des conneries. Il t'a fait souffrir, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. »

Grey raccrocha sans attendre la réponse de sa meilleure amie et balança son téléphone à l'autre bout de la salle. Il avait envie de hurler. Ou de frapper quelqu'un. L'enfoiré rose par exemple. Depuis que ce mec était là, tout dégénère. On apprend le viol de Lucy, elle recommence ensuite à lui parler comme si de rien n'était et après elle recommence à avoir des sentiments pour lui ! Mais on se fout du monde là ! Dégoûté, frustré et jaloux, Grey se retourna sur son lit, ruminant de sombres pensées. Ce mec était en train de lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et il ne le supportait pas. Surtout le fait qu'elle éprouve des sentiments pour cet imbécile alors que lui avait toujours été là pour elle, à chaque moment alors que l'autre l'avait blessée.  
Oui, le brun avait des sentiments pour la blonde depuis l'année dernière. Mais il n'avait rien dit, de peur que leur amitié en pâtisse. Et voilà que maintenant, elle aimait quelqu'un !  
Dépité, il ne ferma pas les yeux de la nuit, de même que pour une certaine blonde, qui ne comprenait plus son cœur, les personnes qui lui étaient chères et leurs réactions.

* * *

Le couple Gale est enfin mis en place ! Je sais que ce passage est court mais ce n'est qu'un couple secondaire et puis maintenant vous savez que Grey a des sentiments pour Lucy (comme si ce n'était pas du tout prévisible ...) x)  
Mettez une review si ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine !

Darkfender


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde ! Je sais, normalement je poste les chapitres le samedis mais vu que c'est bientôt la rentrée - oh malheur -je profite à fond de mes fins de vacances, du coup je préfère vous poster ce chapitre en avance plutôt qu'en retard ! Avouez que c'est mieux, nan ? ;)

Réponses aux reviews Guest : 

stella7 : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil :) Et oui j'ai ma petite idée au niveau du "couple gagnant" comme tu dis, mais si je le dévoile, l'histoire n'aurait plus de sens ! Et tu m'as bien fait rire avec ta censure par rapport à Mirajane ... J'imagine très bien la scène haha ! x)  
Gaia M : Oui, enfin le Gale ! On l'attendait celui là mdrr ! x) Et je crois avoir comprise que tu étais pour le Greylu vu comment tu as incendié Natsu à cause de son comportement ! xD En tout cas, ta review m'a fait énormément rire donc merci ;)  
inazuma-baka : Merci beaucoup !

Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et maintenant, place au chapitre 7 !

* * *

A la fin de la semaine et après de longs examens - surtout pour Mirajane - pour savoir s'ils pouvaient sortir, les trois blessés eurent enfin l'autorisation de sortir à leur plus grand plaisir. Il faut dire que l'ambiance à l'hôpital n'était pas au rendez-vous. Entre Grey qui s'énervait dès que l'on parlait de Lucy ou de Natsu et Mirajane et Luxus qui n'osaient pas vraiment se parler, un gêne s'étant installée entre les deux, leur séjour avait été plus qu'ennuyant. Alors une fois rentrés au lycée, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se plaindre à leurs amis dès leur arrivée à 8h.

« - Horrible, même la bouffe du self est meilleure ! Maugréa Mirajane.  
\- Heureusement qu'il y avait un distributeur juste à côté de notre chambre, dans le bureau des infirmières, ricana Grey. Suffisait juste de draguer l'infirmière en chef et à nous la bouffe ! Pas vrai Lux' ?  
\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables, soupira Lévy qui tenait la main de Gajeel alors qu'ils arrivaient au bahut.  
\- Ah et d'ailleurs … Comme ça vous êtes en couple tous les deux ?! Je l'avais prédit ! Lévy, je veux tous les détails ! S'exclama Mirajane tandis que le fameux couple rougissait.  
\- Lâche-les avec tes conneries, fit Luxus en mettant son casque. Tu nous emmerde.»

Mirajane se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Depuis tout ce qui s'était passé, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se parler et une tension régnait entre eux. Une tension plus que désagréable qui mettait mal à l'aise la blanche. Elle ne savait plus comment se comporter avec lui et ses petites réflexions l'énervaient plus que tout. Ne voulant pas aggraver la situation, elle se tut tout en réfléchissant sur sa relation avec le blond, tandis que Lévy  
relançait la discussion, heureuse que Mirajane soit préoccupée par autre chose que par son couple.  
Ils arrivèrent devant le lycée sans que la blanche ne dise un mot, intriguant Grey qui se rapprocha d'elle.

« - T'es malade ou comment ça se passe ? C'est bien la première fois que t'écoute Luxus et que tu ne te jette pas sur la première histoire intéressante ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Je réfléchissais juste, c'est tout. Sourit-elle.  
\- Mira … Tu sais, je ne suis pas con et j'ai bien vu la tension qu'il y avait entre vous deux à l'hôpital.  
\- Ah toi aussi tu l'as remarqué ? Soupira la blanche. Pourtant j'essaye de faire des efforts mais il est d'un froid !  
\- Vous devez parler tous les deux. Ca ne sert à rien de faire des efforts, si vous ne vous expliquez pas.  
\- Oui mais j'ai peur qu'on se ré-engueule …  
\- T'inquiète, c'est un grand con mais il sait utiliser sa cervelle des fois. Et au pire, je lui parlerais s'il refuse de t'écouter ou quoique ce soit, promis Grey en lui faisant un sourire.  
\- Merci, fit Mirajane en le serrant dans ses bras. »

La cloche sonna pile à ce moment là, annonçant la fin des cours et Grey vit Lucy accompagné de son crétin de clébard rose franchir les grilles de la cour. Il se crispa lorsqu'il vit la blonde s'accrocher au bras du rose en rigolant et Mirajane s'éloigna du brun pour regarder dans quelle direction il regardait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grey ?  
\- Non rien, je viens de remarquer que Lucy est arrivée, répondit Grey d'une voix neutre.  
\- D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas venue de te rendre visite à l'hôpital. C'est bizarre pourtant.  
\- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne, c'est tout, déclara sèchement le brun en commençant à marcher, suivi par la blanche.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes censés être meilleurs amis, pourtant ….  
\- Censés oui, fit Grey en serrant les dents de rage. »

Ils rentrèrent en cours et lorsque le jeune homme vit la blonde à sa place, à côté du rose, la jalousie l'envahit instantanément. Mirajane, voyant son état, le prit par le bras et l'entraîna à a place, vu que Luxus était à côté de Fried.

« - Bon maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais la gueule à Lucy et pourquoi elle est à côté de Natsu ! Chuchota la blanche alors que le cours commençait.  
\- Elle a décidé de donner une deuxième chance à ce connard parce qu'elle pense ressentir de nouveau des sentiments pour ce nabot, siffla Grey en massacrant son stylo.  
\- Quoi ?! Malgré ce qu'il a fait ?!  
\- Elle dit que c'était une erreur de jeunesse et qu'il a fait beaucoup de choses pour elle quand elle n'était pas bien à cause de la morte de sa mère ou je ne sais pas quoi.  
\- Mais ce sont des mauvaises raisons pour aimer quelqu'un ! C'est pour ça que tu lui fais la gueule et que tu n'as pas voulu qu'elle vienne te rendre visite ?  
\- Pour quoi d'autre sinon ?! Souffla Grey.  
\- Faudra que je lui parle.  
\- Pas la peine, ce n'est pas grave.  
\- Je vois bien que t'es mal, c'est la moindre des choses, sourit Mira. Et puis j'ai deux mots à lui dire à propos de ces sentiments qui ressortent comme ça en même pas un mois.  
\- FULLBUSTER, STRAUSS ! Fermez là un peu ! »

Sursautant violemment, les deux se turent jusqu'à la fin du cours, attendant la pause de 10h avec hâte pour régler leurs petits différents avec deux certains blonds. Ce fut donc à la fin de l'heure que Mirajane alla donc voir Lucy qui parlait à Natsu.

« - Lucy, Je peux te parler deux minutes, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Euh oui bien sûr ! Répondit Lucy avec un grand sourire. Ah ce que je vois, ça va mieux ! J'aurais voulu te voir à l'hôpital mais ça n'a pas été possible … Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?  
\- Je sais que tu t'es disputé avec Grey … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Natsu ?  
\- Oh Mira ! Tu ne vas pas y croire ! Je crois que je suis amoureuse ! Mon cœur bat plus vite quand je le vois et son sourire …. Ah je fonds littéralement ! En plus, il est encore plus beau et musclé qu'auparavant !  
S'émerveilla Lucy, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
\- Euh Lucy … ? On parle bien du même Natsu ? Celui qui t'a obligé de changer de vie ? Celui qui t'a fait pleurer pendant des jours et qui te provoque des cauchemars ? Demanda Mirajane, en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui, je n'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'arrivais à tourner la page avec lui. Je sais que c'est idiot à entendre mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ça qui nous rend plus fort !  
\- Vous rendre plus fort ? A t'entendre, on dirait que vous sortez déjà ensemble ! S'écria la blanche, incrédule.  
\- Ah je ne te l'ai pas dit ? C'est le cas depuis ce matin, fit Lucy en rougissant.  
\- QUOI ?! Lucy, t'as bu quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible ! Ne me dis pas que tu sors avec lui malgré ce qu'il t'a fait ?!  
\- Pourquoi vous restez bloqués là-dessus !? Lévy m'a fait la même réflexion ! Je veux tourner la page et vous, vous m'empêcher d'avancer, tu crois que c'est facile qu'on me rappelle plusieurs fois par jour ce qu'il c'est passé ?! Au moins, avec Natsu, je ne me pose pas la question : Tiens, quand est-ce qu'il va me sortir que je me suis faite violée ?  
\- En même temps, tu ne lui a rien dis et c'est lui le responsable ! Regarde la vérité en face Lucy ! Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Natsu ! C'est un violeur !  
\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça ?! Moi qui pensais que tu me comprendrais … Il était bourré à cette soirée et il m'a aidé à supporter la mort de ma mère mieux que personne ! S'écria Lucy, commençant à pleurer.  
\- Il était juste bourré ? Mais imagine, il reboit un peu et recommence ?! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'aidé pendant une mauvaise période pour toi que tu dois sortir avec ! Sortir avec quelqu'un, ce n'est pas pour le remercier de quelque chose Lucy !  
\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre … Je n'ai plus rien à te dire, pleura Lucy en tournant les talons pour rejoindre Natsu. »

La blanche soupira et allait rejoindre Grey lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Luxus.

« - Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, non ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Il l'entraîna à part et enleva son casque.

« - Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me reproches exactement ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ce que je te reproche ? Rien !  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir pris tes distances avec moi ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une tension ? Soupira le blond, agacé.  
\- S'il y a une tension, ce n'est pas seulement de ma faute, déclara la blanche en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- T'insinue que c'est de la mienne ?!  
\- Ecoute, je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec toi, je te pardonne de m'avoir insulté, je te remercie également de m'avoir protégé contre les tarés de l'autre fois et je ne prends pas mes distances avec toi.  
\- Mais qui te dit que je t'ai présenté mes excuses ? Ricana-t-il. »

Cette parole eut l'effet d'une dague en plein cœur pour Mira qui se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de pleurer.

« - Excuse-moi, je pensais que tu venais pour t'excuser mais si ce n'est pas le cas …  
\- Est-ce que tu va le revoir ? Demanda Luxus, brusquement.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Est-ce que tu vas revoir Eucliffe ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je le revois ou pas ? En puis, je ne le connais presque pas !  
\- Je vois que t'a fait ton choix, on n'a plus rien à se dire alors, fit le balafré sèchement avant de tourner les talons, les mains dans les poches. »

Grey fronça les sourcils en voyant Luxus quitter Mirajane qui luttait apparemment contre les larmes. Il alla directement la voir, malgré la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, sans rien dire, attendant qu'elle parle.

« - Il … Il m'a rejeté … Sans aucune raison ! Moi qui pensais que les choses s'étaient arrangées … Murmurai la blanche tandis que le brun resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle.  
\- J'irai lui parler Mira, t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que ça va s'arranger entre lui et toi.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé …  
\- Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? La coupa Grey alors qu'ils s'asseyaient sur un banc.  
\- Je … Je pense que oui.  
\- Alors laisse-moi la chance d'essayer de t'arranger un coup, pour une fois, sourit le brun.  
\- Mais en échange, je veux t'aider avec Lucy, toi aussi tu l'aimes non ?  
\- Pff, elle est complètement dingue de cet enfoiré, tu t'épuiserais pour rien …  
\- Non, elle ne l'aime pas. Elle pense que ce sont des sentiments qu'elle éprouve mais ce n'est que de la reconnaissance. Parce qu'avec lui, elle oublie ce qu'il s'est passé vu qu'il ne se rappelle pas. Et aussi parce qu'il l'a aidé. C'est une façon de le remercier, je pense. C'est ma théorie en tout cas. Tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un après qu'il t'a violé, c'est impossible, raconta Mirajane.  
\- J'espère que t'as raison et qu'elle s'apercevra de ça rapidement avant que ce crétin ne lui fasse plus de mal qu'il lui en a déjà fait.  
\- Elle s'en rendra compte … Si on l'aide. »

* * *

Erza fronça les sourcils en voyant Lucy rentrer avec les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré et Luxus énervé comme jamais. Ne voyant pas Mirajane et Grey revenir, elle se pencha vers Jellal pour lui demander, mais celui là était trop occupé à draguer Miliana qui était derrière. Agacée, elle lui prit l'oreille et lui tourna violement, l'obligeant de se retourner.

« - Ne drague pas Miliana ! Surtout quand je veux te parler d'une chose importante ! S'écria la rousse en le lâchant.  
\- Mais t'es malade ! Tu m'as à moitié arraché l'oreille ! En plus, j'étais à deux doigts de conclure …, Soupira le bleu.  
\- Je m'en fous de tes plans de dragues à deux balles ! Moi je voulais te parler de …  
\- Serais-tu jalouse Erza Scarlett ? Fit Jellal, avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Ja … Jalouse de Miliana ?! Pourquoi je le serais ?  
\- Parce que je suis sûr que tu rêves de moi !  
\- Je ne voudrais pas te décevoir mais les seules fois où je pourrais rêver de toi, ce serait dans mes pires cauchemars ! Ricana la jeune fille. Bref, je voulais te demander : tu sais où sont Grey et Mirajane ?  
\- Comment je le saurais-je ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils n'étaient pas là ! Répondit Jellal en haussant les épaules.  
-Et tu sais pourquoi Lucy est rentrée limite en pleurant et Luxus, énervé comme pas possible ?  
\- Lucy, sûrement à cause de Natsu … Ou de Grey au choix et Luxus, je pense savoir … Il voulait parler à Mirajane à propos de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux … Ah et il voulait aussi savoir si elle allait tenter sa chance avec Sting !  
\- Quoi ?! Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?! T'aurais dû me le dire dès le début ! S'exclama Erza, indignée.  
\- J'étais trop occupé à regarder ta poitrine pour réfléchir à tes questions. 90D, non ? Supposa le bleu en se rapprochant de sa voisine.  
\- Quoi ?! Arrête de te rincer l'œil connard ! De toute façon, tu ne m'intéresse absolument pas !  
\- Menteuse … Souffla Jellal, à même pas un centimètre des lèvres de la rousse, avant de s'écarter pour écrire ce que notait le prof. »

Erza rougit tellement fort qu'elle cru pendant un moment que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles. Il avait été si près ! Elle avait encore son parfum en tête, qui sentait merveilleusement bon d'ailleurs … Elle frissonna discrètement en se rappelant le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres avant de se reprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait bon sang ?! Il ne l'intéressait pas du tout !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées. C'était un des surveillants qui ramenaient Grey et Mirajane qui étaient restés dans la cour, sans faire attention aux pions.

« - Deux heures de colle pour votre retard et pour votre intention de sécher en cours, fit Poluyssica d'une voix sèche tandis que Mirajane levait les yeux au ciel. »

Grey s'assit à sa place habituelle tout en jetant un regard glacial à Natsu qui réussit à faire frissonner la belle rousse qui observait toute la scène.

Se disant qu'elle allait les faire parler à la fin du cours, elle reprit ses notes avec attention.

* * *

Après l'arrivée de ses deux amis, Gajeel regarda l'ensemble de la classe. Lucy écrivait, la mine basse, les yeux rouges Luxus était d'une humeur exécrable vu le reste de stylo qui gisait dans sa main à côté de lui, Mirajane l'ignorait purement et simplement, ne faisant rien à part regarder par la fenêtre et Grey était affalé sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide, le visage fermé. Le brun soupira. C'était vraiment une ambiance de merde, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir. Pris d'une envie subite, il se leva, faisant sursauter Levy qui copiait le cours. Poluyssica s'arrêta de dicter, le regardant avec des yeux ahuris.

« - Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes Mr. Redfox ?!  
\- Bon ! Bande de petits morveux ! Vous allez arrêter de faire la gueule !? J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces gueules d'enterrements que vous me tirez depuis ce matin ! Alors Lucy t'arrêtes de chialer, Luxus t'arrête de rager comme un chien, Mirajane je veux que tu sourisses comme avant, Grey arrête de faire la gueule, Jellal je veux que tu dragues Erza au lieu de Miliana parce que je l'aime pas l'autre avec ses oreilles et Erza, pourquoi t'as pas poussé un coup de gueule avant putain ?! S'exclama Gajeel, à la stupeur de tout le monde. Et Jubia, arrête de baver sur Grey ! T'es pas un chien merde ! »

Il y eut un gros blanc alors que tout le monde le regardait, abasourdi. Mirajane laissa échapper un petit rire et Erza rougit tandis que Miliana cracha de colère, vexée.

« - Bon bah c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire la vieille, tu peux continuer ton cours ennuyant. Merci pour m'avoir écouté, déclara Gajeel, en se rasseyant.  
\- Mr. Redfox, c'est avec un vrai plaisir que JE VOUS COLLE PENDANT 4H POUR M'AVOIR INTERROMPU DANS MON COURS PETIT IMPERTINENT ! »

Le concerné grimaça tandis que sa petite amie soupirait. Il avait fait ça pour ses camarades putain ! Ils avaient intérêt à le remercier à genoux, les enfoirés !

« - Hé mec, t'as poussé un putain de coup de gueule ! J'ai adoré ! S'exclama Jellal, admiratif.  
\- Ouais bah en attendant, ce n'est pas toi qui va te taper 4h, maugréa Gajeel, en posant bruyamment son plateau sur une table du self.  
\- Dis toi qu'on sera là avec Grey pendant 2h, sourit Mirajane.  
\- D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous avez voulu sécher ?! Demanda Levy, agacée que tout le monde recopie ses notes quand l'envie leur prenait de ne pas aller en cours.  
\- Comme si on avait envie de voir la vieille ! S'exclama Grey. Et puis, on parlait de choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que d'inéquations ou je ne sais quoi !  
\- Elle parlait de l'acide désoxyribonucléique ! »

Grey éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de Levy mais il fut vite calmé par Lucy qui venait d'arriver avec son plateau, suivi de Natsu.

« - Euh … Ca vous dérange s'il mange avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle, en évitant le regard de son meilleur ami.  
\- M'en fous, grogna Luxus en continuant de manger.  
\- Jubia ne l'aime pas mais ne le déteste pas non plus alors Jubia veut bien l'accepter à la table.  
\- Moi ça me dérange, intervint Grey, avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Grey, tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour Lucy, fit Levy d'une petite voix.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais d'efforts. Je ne veux pas qu'il mange avec nous, je ne fais que partager mon opinion !  
\- Alors ton opinion tu te la gardes, grogna Natsu. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de manger avec toi l'exhibitionniste !  
\- Tiens, on est deux ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là Dragneer ?! Ricana le brun.  
\- Je fais des efforts pour Lucy moi !  
\- Bravo, je te félicite ! Je te donne mon rôle alors, moi j'y arrive plus, applaudit Grey.  
\- Grey, arrête … Murmura Lucy, la tête basse.  
\- Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Donne-moi une bonne raison d'accepter cet enfoiré à cette table !  
\- Pour me faire plaisir !  
\- Ah … Mauvaise réponse. Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre ! »

Lucy croisa le regard mauvais que Grey lui adressait et fut blessée par le ton dur du brun. Jamais il ne s'était comporté comme ça avec elle. C'était toujours lui qui s'excusait lorsqu'ils se disputaient même si c'était elle qui était en tort. Lui qui la protégeait contre n'importe quoi …

« - Grey, on va parler toi et moi.  
\- Va-y balance ce que t'a à dire !  
\- En privé, s'il te plait.  
\- Pourquoi ? T'a honte de ce que tu vas dire devant ton petit copain ?! S'écria-t-il.  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je veux te parler seule à seul !  
\- Ah non je ne vois pas. Tu pourrais être plus claire ?  
\- Fous-toi de ma gueule Grey. Je veux juste te parler de choses qui nous concernent. Seulement nous deux.  
\- Et le fait qu'il t'ait violé, on en parle en privé ou ça ne nous concerne pas que tous les deux ?! S'énerva Grey en quittant la salle, tandis que Lucy blêmissait.  
\- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire … ? Murmura Natsu en se tournant vers la blonde. »

Elle ne répondit pas et quitta elle aussi la salle, en larmes. Il l'avait dit. Il avait tout balancé. Devant Natsu en plus ! Cet enfoiré ! Il allait l'entendre !  
Elle se mit à la recherche du brun et le trouva sur le toit, les jambes dans le vide. Pendant un moment, elle eut même l'envie de le pousser.

« - Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?! Je croyais te faire confiance ! Tu m'avais promis de le dire à personne et surtout pas à Natsu !  
\- Oups, ça m'a échappé ! Répondit Grey, en ricanant.  
\- Je ne te reconnais plus Grey … Tu n'es plus comme avant.  
\- Tu trouves ? Et tu ne crois pas que c'est de la faute à quelqu'un par hasard ?!  
\- De quoi tu parles !? Tu m'accuses là ?!  
\- Oui je t'accuse bordel ! Rugit Grey en se levant et s'approchant vers elle. Toute cette merde, c'est de votre faute putain !  
\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Je ne comprends pas ! Pleura Lucy.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant simple ! Je t'aime Lucy ! Je t'aime depuis l'année dernière mais je n'ai jamais osé te le dire de peur que notre amitié ne soit plus comme avant ! Et ensuite, tu nous raconte que tu t'es faite violée par un petit con de service pour qui t'éprouves des sentiments ! Je dois le prendre comment ?! Hurla Grey. »

Lucy ne répondit pas, trop choquée pour assimiler tout ce que venait de dire le brun. Grey l'aimait ? Son meilleur ami ?

« - J'en étais sûr, ricana Grey, amer. Tu le préfères ? Très bien. Alors on n'a plus rien à se dire. Profite bien de ta relation avec ce merdeux et fais gaffe à l'alcool, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il tienne très bien ! A moins que tu souhaite un deuxième viol, ça vous rendra « plus forts » ! La bonne blague … »

Suite à ces paroles, il quitta le toit, laissant une Lucy totalement désemparée et meurtrie après tous ces évènements.

« - Luce ! S'écria Natsu en la voyant venir vers lui, la mine basse. C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler Nats … Pas maintenant.  
\- Tu vas me faire ce coup combien de fois ?! Ca fait deux mois que j'entends cette excuse de merde ! C'est quoi la vérité ?! Quel viol ?! S'écria le rose. Qui ?! »

Lucy baissa la tête, n'osant répondre à cette question. Comment lui expliquer maintenant … ?

« - Désolée Natsu mais je ne me sens pas très bien … Je vais rentrer chez moi. Promis, je te parlerais de ça demain … Murmura la blonde.  
\- Je ne te lâcherais pas avec ça Luce. »

Il embrassa la jeune fille avec douceur et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paroles que Grey lui avaient dites un peu plutôt. Elle rompit le contact, murmura quelques paroles et tourna les talons, les larmes envahissant encore son champ de vision.  
Natsu fronça les sourcils en voyant la blonde quitter le lycée. Quel viol ? Etait-ce à cause de ça qu'elle était partie ? Pourtant elle disait qu'il était la raison de son déménagement … Alors pourquoi ?  
Décidé d'en savoir plus, il arpenta tout le bâtiment à la recherche de son voisin de classe qu'il trouva dans un couloir désert.

« - Fullbuster, à propos de …  
\- Arrache-toi de là, je n'ai pas envie de te parler l'enfoiré, grogna Grey tout en continuant son chemin.  
\- C'est à propos de Lucy !  
\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire au self ?! Quel viol ?! J'ai besoin de savoir qui l'exhibitionniste ! S'écria Natsu.  
\- Je vois que Lucy n'a pas les couilles de te le dire … Tu veux vraiment savoir qui ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire mauvais.  
\- Si je te le demande, c'est pour quoi à ton avis ? J'ai besoin de savoir ! Je veux lui péter la gueule à cet enfoiré de première ! S'énerva le rose.  
\- C'est toi putain ! C'est toi qui as détruit sa vie à ce moment là ! Hurla Grey en le prenant par le col et le plaquant contre le mur. Au bien sûr tu t'en souviens pas, t'étais trop bourré pour ça violeur !  
\- Qu…Quoi ?! Mais tu déconnes !  
\- Je déconne !? Tu l'as violé alors qu'elle te considérait comme ton meilleur ami ! A cause de qui elle est partie à ton avis ?! Pourquoi avoir changé de lycée, de ville ?! Pourquoi elle ne te donnait plus de nouvelles hein ?! A cause de ça putain ! Et il a fallu que tu te ramènes ! S'exclama le brun en frappant le rose à chaque phrase.  
\- C'est … Impossible … Je ne m'en souviens pas, tu mens ! S'écria Natsu en rendant les coups.  
\- Mais j'aimerais bien mentir pour une fois ! Pour oublier de l'avoir vu pleurer à chaque fois que tu lui parlais ! A chaque fois que t'essayais de savoir cette putain de vérité ! T'es content maintenant ? Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie comme ça ! Ca fait quoi d'être un violeur sans le savoir ? Au moins t'es plus puceau, faut voir le bon côté des choses connard ! »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Luxus, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal et Mirajane arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir. Les mecs séparèrent tant bien que mal les deux étudiants en se prenant quelques droites au passage tandis qu'Erza exigeait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Rien on parlait très calmement, ricana Grey.  
\- Grey, ne dis pas de la merde … Tu lui as dis, c'est ça ? Demanda Mirajane, perspicace.  
\- Je … Je n'ai pas fait ça … C'est impossible … Murmura Natsu, choqué.  
\- Oh que si tu l'as fait ! Ricana froidement Gajeel.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Jamais je n'aurais fait de mal à Lucy !  
\- Tu te connais bien mal mec ! S'exclama Jellal.  
\- Vous mentez … Fit Natsu avant de s'effondrer au sol.  
-Bon tu ne vas pas répéter cette phrase jusqu'à la fin de tes jours non plus ?! Maintenant tu va me faire le plaisir de dégager de là ! S'énerva Mirajane en lui jetant un regard glacial. »

Effondré, le rose tourna les talons, répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire ça, qu'ils mentaient tous. Les yeux dans le vide, ne prêtant pas attention à l'endroit où il allait, il disparut du champ de vision de la bande qui essayait vainement de calmer Grey, tandis que Lucy pleurait à chaudes larmes chez elle sans donner la moindre explication à son père qui ne comprenait plus grand chose aux tourments de sa fille.

* * *

Et voilà ! Natsu sait enfin ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, Lucy connaît les sentiments de Grey à son égard, que va-t-elle faire maintenant par rapport aux deux garçons ? La suite samedi ;)  
N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça coûte rien !

Darkfender


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ! :D Moi au bout d'une semaine, je suis déjà crevée, vivement les vacances !  
Comme toutes les fics, il faut au moins un chapitre qu'on n'aime pas et je crois que pour moi, c'est celui là ... La reprise des cours a dû perturber mon écriture xD

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

inazuma-baka : Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce passage :) Ouais mais faut croire que ses amis tiennent trop à Lucy pour prévenir les flics ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Le jour de la rentrée. Jour très important pour tous les élèves, impatients de savoir leurs classes, de revoir leurs amis, de s'en faire des nouveaux, d'apprendre ... Mais au milieu des éclats de rire, des souvenirs d'été, des retrouvailles et des embrassades, une petite fille blonde pleurait à chaudes larmes seule sur un banc, tandis que les autres de son âge la regardaient bizarrement. Peut être pensaient-ils que c'était dû au stress ou encore qu'elle venait de changer d'établissement, qu'elle ne connaissait personne ou encore qu'elle n'était pas dans la même classe que ses amies, mais la raison de ses larmes était toute autre. Une mort tragique, un être cher parti trop tôt ... Dur à supporter pour une fillette âgée seulement de 11 ans. Alors oui, elle pleurait, malgré les regards moqueurs et curieux des autres élèves._  
 _Un nouvel élève qui venait d'arriver dans la cour, vit cette blonde pleurer et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ne la connaissant pas le moins du monde. Surprise, elle en arrêta un moment de pleurer et le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes._

 _"- Salut, moi c'est Natsu Dragneer ! Et toi ?_  
 _\- ... Lucy ... Heartfilia ... Sanglota la petite fille, encore surprise par la présence du jeune homme._  
 _\- C'est joli comme prénom Lucy ! En fait, je t'ai vu à l'autre bout de la cour et malgré tes yeux rouges et ton nez qui coule, t'as l'air plutôt gentille ! Sourit Natsu. Ca te dit, on est amis ?_  
 _\- C'est gentil mais je ... J'ai envie d'être seule là ... Murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse._  
 _\- Waouh t'es trop génial ! Merci, j'ai déjà une amie au bout de dix minutes de scolarité, je suis trop fort !_  
 _\- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ais pas dit oui ! S'écria la blonde, indignée._  
 _\- Parce que t'es triste ! Sinon t'aurais dit oui ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu pleures ? Faut pas pleurer parce que t'es toute seule puisque tu l'es plus, je suis ton ami !_  
 _\- Je ne pleure pas parce que je n'ai pas d'amis ... Je pleure parce que ma maman est morte d'une grave maladie ... Avoua la petite fille en pleurant à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son nouvel ami._  
 _\- Je suis désolé ... Moi aussi j'ai perdu mon papa mais c'était y a longtemps. Mais apparement, même s'ils sont plus avec nous, les personnes mortes nous observent à travers les étoiles, du coup je les regarde le soir et je me dis que mon papa est toujours avec moi, sourit le rose. Ca te dit de les regarder ce soir avec moi ? Comme ça je pourrais te présenter à mon papa, je suis sûr qu'il sera content de connaître ma première amie de la sixième !"_

Lucy rentra chez elle, dévastée. S'enfermant dans sa chambre et se jetant sur son lit, elle repensa encore et encore à ce que lui avaient dit Mirajane et Grey. Faisait-elle vraiment une erreur avec Natsu ? Etait-ce vraiment de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Elle se rappela le jour de leur rencontre où ils avaient regardés les étoiles sur son toit. Que Natsu l'avait présenté à son père en parlant aux étoiles. Oh et puis, qu'est-ce que Mirajane en savait ?! Elle ne savait même pas si elle aimait Luxus et elle osait parler !  
Lucy échappa un sanglot. Elle était pathétique. S'énerver contre ses amis qui tentaient de la protéger …  
Et Natsu savait tout. Sûrement était-il allé chercher des informations. Plus jeune, il était encore plus curieux qu'elle ! Qu'allait-il se passer demain ? Sa réaction ? Est-ce que leur couple tiendrait après ça ? Non, elle n'y pensait pas une seconde.  
Puis Grey qui lui avouait qu'il l'aimait depuis l'année dernière ! Qu'était-il vraiment pour elle ? Lucy ne saurait le dire en ce moment. Le brun avait changé. Trop arrogant, blessant, mesquin … Depuis que Natsu était là  
en fait.  
Si Grey le lui avait avoué avant tous ces évènements, sans doute aurait-elle dit oui. Il était toujours là pour elle, beau, intelligent … C'était un mec en or. Avant que Natsu arrive. C'était devenu un bel enculé …  
La blonde se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et observa les étoiles, repensant à toutes les fois où elle parlait au ciel, dans l'espoir que sa mère lui réponde par un message codé qu'elle essayait de trouver par tous les moyens.

"- Oh maman ... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdue ... Aide-moi ... Murmura Lucy, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Lucy continua de pleurer toute la soirée, pleurant son amitié perdue avec Grey, son amour perdu avec Natsu, ses amis … Son existence.

* * *

Natsu quitta le lycée, totalement déconnecté. Cherchant sans relâche ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé cette soirée là, il ne vit pas la jeune fille en face et la percuta de plein fouet. Ce fut le sol dur et froid ainsi que la douleur se propageant de son coccyx à son dos qui le réveilla de sa torpeur.

« - Oh merde ! Jubia, ça va ? S'exclama-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.  
\- Jubia est un peu secouée mais ça va ! Et toi ? Jubia remarque que tu n'es pas en forme.  
\- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Demanda sombrement le rose.  
\- De quoi ? Ah oui … Jubia savait à propos de Lucy …, comprit la bleue en évitant son regard.  
\- Elle a vraiment dit que c'était moi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je … Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai pas pu être … Je me dégoûte tellement … S'écria Natsu au bord des larmes.  
\- Tu … Tu pleures Natsu-san ?  
\- Pas du tout ! S'énerva-t-il avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de la jeune fille qui, ne savant pas quoi faire, lui tapota maladroitement le dos.  
\- Tu sais, l'alcool peut faire des choses horribles aux gens et … Jubia pense que c'est peut être mieux que tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'il s'est passé.  
\- Mais comment je ne peux ne pas m'en rappeler ?! J'ai détruit sa vie Jubia ! Et pendant qu'elle devait pleurer, moi j'étais sans doute en train de rigoler, de vivre ma vie tranquillement !  
\- Tu aurais préféré qu'elle te le dise et que tu sois rongé par la culpabilité pendant ces deux ans ?  
\- Je … Oui. J'aurais pu voir à quel point je suis un monstre.  
\- Ne dis pas ça Natsu ! Pour Jubia, tu es juste un être humain qui a fait une erreur. Bon une plus grosse erreur que les autres mais tu n'en étais pas conscient. Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle ne te disait rien pendant ces deux mois ? Parce qu'elle voulait te protéger ! Pour ne pas que tu t'en veuilles. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait honte. Elle l'avait dit à Jubia pendant l'heure de colle. Elle tient vraiment à toi Natsu, malgré cet incident.  
\- Merci d'essayer de me remonter le moral même si ça ne marchera pas aujourd'hui, sourit Natsu en essuyant ses larmes. T'es une fille bien Jubia, ne change pas et reste comme tu es. Grey est aveugle pour ne pas t'avoir remarqué. »

Jubia fit un petit sourire triste à Natsu qui partit du lycée un peu moins dévasté qu'avant. Elle aussi aimerait que Grey soit moins aveugle …

* * *

Grey rentra chez lui, le visage fermé. Son demi-frère Léon, sa mère Oul et son beau-père Anthon le regardèrent d'un air surpris, le voyant si froid.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe vieux ? Encore cette folle de Jubia qui t'a cassé les couilles ? Ricana Léon en prenant une bière dans le frigo.  
\- Arrache-toi de là, l'enfoiré !  
\- Grey, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler comme ça, soupira Anthon.  
\- Et moi je t'ai déjà dit de te fermer ta sale gueule ?! Grogna le brun en prenant la direction de sa chambre.  
\- Grey ! Tu vas te calmer ! S'énerva le père de Léon en le tirant dans le salon par un pan de la chemise de son fils.  
\- Ne me touche pas, siffla ce dernier.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Grey ? Demanda calmement sa mère.  
\- Grave, ça fait quelques jours que tu nous les brise avec ton humeur de merde !  
\- Léon, ton langage ! Ecoute fils, au lieu de t'énerver, raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé, on pourra peut être t'aider, raisonna Anthon en se calmant.  
\- Tu m'as appelé comment ?! Mais en aucun cas je te considère comme mon père connard ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça, clair ?! Rugit l'étudiant tandis que son beau-père baissait la tête, blessé.  
\- Grey Fullbuster ! Tu ne portes peut être pas le même nom de famille qu'Anthon mais … Commença Oul.  
\- Encore heureux ! Manquerait plus que ça …  
\- Laisse-moi finir ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous agresser ! Nous sommes ta famille pas tes potes ! Alors ton humeur de merde, elle va aller ailleurs si monsieur ne se calme pas et ne nous explique pas ce qu'il se passe !  
\- Parfait ! Tu veux que je me casse ? Très bien ! Comme ça je ne verrai pas vos sales gueules, ricana Grey en fourrant dans un sac quelques fringues.  
\- Tu vas où ?!  
\- Chez mon VRAI père ! »

Grey sortit de la maison en claquant la porte, encore plus de mauvaise humeur qu'auparavant. Il prit sa moto, démarra et commença à rouler, faisant au passage un doigt à son demi-frère qui le regardait par la fenêtre. Il roula pendant une petite heure, lui laissant le temps de se calmer un peu et d'oublier pendant quelques temps Lucy. Il arriva enfin chez son père Silver, divorcé de sa mère depuis qu'il avait 5 ans en plein milieu de la nuit.

« - Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que tu devais venir que pendant les vacances ! Sourit Silver en le laissant entrer.  
\- Ils m'ont tous cassé les couilles, un truc de malade ! Surtout l'autre con là …  
\- Tu vas me raconter ça ! Je vais juste chercher des bières et je reviens … Dit Silver en partant de la pièce. »

Grey s'installa sur un fauteuil et bascula sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond. Il respira profondément, se sentant enfin chez lui et détendu depuis des lustres selon lui.

« - Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé chez ta mère ? Demanda son père en revenant, un pack de bière à la main.  
\- Comme d'hab, Anton se croit tout permis. Il m'a même appelé « fils » ! Ricana Grey en prenant une bouteille.  
\- J'espère que tu l'as remis à sa place cet enculé ! C'est fou comment il se croit important ce gars … Mais j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas que ça.  
\- Non. J'ai enfin dit à Lucy que je l'aimais, s'assombrit le brun.  
\- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Pourquoi une tête d'enterrement ? Avec ton charisme, elle n'a pas pu dire non !  
\- Elle sort déjà avec son ancien meilleur ami qui l'a violé en 4ème.  
\- QUOI ?! Mais elle est conne où comment ça se passe ? Hallucina Silver tandis que Grey prenait déjà une deuxième bouteille.  
\- C'est ce que je n'ai pas répété de lui dire. Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ! Il ne se rappelait même plus qu'il l'avait violée ! Trop bourré pour ça apparemment. Et j'ai malencontreusement lâché le truc, du coup je me suis engueulé avec elle et j'ai sorti que je l'aimai.  
\- T'inquiète pas fiston ! Elle va te tomber dans les bras dès qu'elle se rendra compte de sa connerie ! Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, assura l'aîné avec sagesse.  
\- Ca m'étonnera … Enfin, on peut parler d'autres choses ?  
\- Tu restes combien de temps ? Parce que t'es parti trop tôt la dernière fois !  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'aviserai quand les exams arriveront. Je vais rester une semaine, c'est sûr en tout cas.  
\- Parfait ! On se bouffe pizza ce soir ? S'exclama Silver en prenant le téléphone. Je vais d'abord appeler ta mère pour lui dire que t'es là sinon elle va appeler les flics et on en aurait pour trois heures. »

* * *

« -BOIS ! BOIS ! BOIS ! BOIS ! BOIS ! »

Erza grimaça en entendant tous ces cris. Elle avait un mal de crâne horrible à cause de l'alcool et toutes ces filles en chaleur criant à Jellal de boire lui étaient insupportables. Parce que oui, monsieur participait à un concours d'alcool contre Orga dans une boîte de nuit. Gajeel les avaient tous traînés là bas pour soi disant se détendre. Seuls Grey et Lucy n'avait pas répondu présents à cette soirée. Lucy, on comprenait qu'elle voulait être seule et Grey était injoignable.  
La rousse regarda Jellal prendre un énième verre et le boire cul sec, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'Orga blêmissait en prenant à son tour son verre. Il fallait dire que Jellal tenait énormément l'alcool, c'était impressionnant. Contrairement à Orga qui réussit à finir son verre en faisant une grimace et en se tenant le ventre. Tout le monde applaudit et Jellal prit un autre verre et le but sans problème. Toujours aussi mal, son adversaire approcha son verre de sa bouche mais le lâcha aussitôt pour vomir tout de suite après sur une Jenny Alright horrifiée.  
Erza éclata de rire et applaudit en même temps que les autres Jellal qui levaient les bras en l'air, en signe de victoire. En souriant, il quitta le bar et s'approcha d'elle.

« - Convaincue que je tiens bien l'alcool, Scarlett ?  
\- Je te préviens, si tu me vomis dessus, t'es un homme mort ! Le menaça la rousse tandis que le bleu hurlait de rire.  
\- Vomir ? Jamais ! Arrête de dire de la merde et vient danser ! »

Il prit sa camarade par la main et la tira vers la piste de danse déjà bondée. Ils dansèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, enflammant la piste. Une foule commença à se former autour du couple les encourageant pour continuer. Erza, d'abord gênée par tant d'attention sur elle, fut rassurée par le sourire que Jellal lui adressa. Elle se lâcha entièrement, envoutée par la musique. A la fin de celle-ci, Jellal la fit tournoyer et la rattrapa au dernier moment, comme à la fin des danses espagnoles et toutes les filles soupirèrent d'envie.  
La respiration haletante, Erza sourit à Jellal, admirant son tatouage mis en valeur par l'éclairage de la pièce. Ses yeux verts olive brillaient et Erza se rendit compte qu'ils étaient proches. Beaucoup trop proches. Sa poitrine écrasait celle du bleu et son visage se rapprochait du sien. Gênée, elle essaya de détourner le regard déroutant du jeune homme mais ce dernier se rapprocha si subitement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Il l'embrassa avec fougue, faisant applaudir toute la salle. Elle entendit vaguement Gajeel siffler mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère, trop occupée à répondre au baiser du bleu.  
Ils se séparèrent haletants et Erza rougit immédiatement. Il la tenait toujours par la taille et c'était assez gênant. Il la redressa et sans un mot, la fit sortir de la boîte. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils marchaient sous le ciel étoilé, l'euphorie de la soirée s'atténuait petit à petit. Se sentant de plus en plus gênée par ce qu'il s'était passé et par le silence de son camarade, Erza s'arrêta d'un seul coup, surprenant Jellal qui se retourna.

« - Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda Jellal, ne comprenant pas grand-chose.  
\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? Fit Erza, détournant le regard, les joues cramoisies. Jellal eut un sourire et s'approcha d'elle.  
\- Parce que j'avais envie de le faire, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois. »

Elle répondit au baiser avec ardeur, passant ses mains dans les cheveux si étrangement bleus de son … Ami ? Petit-ami ? La question la fit froncer des sourcils et elle rompit le contact.

« - On est quoi Jellal ?  
\- Euh … Des êtres humains ? Répondit Jellal, ne comprenant pas la question tandis qu'Erza soupirait.  
\- Non mais je veux dire toi et moi on est quoi ?! Tu m'as embrassé, on est amis, on est ensemble ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? S'énerva la rousse.  
\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Ce n'est pas à moi de me demander ! C'est à toi ! C'est toi qui passe ton temps à draguer toutes les filles que tu croises !  
\- Serais-tu jalouse Erza Scarlett ? Sourit le bleu.  
\- Moi ?! Je … Oui je suis jalouse … Murmura Erza en baissant les yeux.  
\- Donc je répète ma question : toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Que … Que tu ne me prennes pas pour une conne ! Que je ne sois pas un jouet pour toi !  
\- Donc, tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ?  
\- Tu devines bien. »

Jellal la dévisagea un instant tandis que l'étudiante mourrait de honte. Allait-il se moquer d'elle ? La ridiculiser ? Sûrement. Elle connaissait la réputation du tatoué et il n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait faire la différence.  
Avec surprise, elle s'entendit lui demander un petit : « Alors ? ». Refusant de se laisser encore plus humilier, elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux olive de son compagnon. Devant cette attitude, il explosa de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Si je ne voulais pas sortir avec toi, je ne t'aurais jamais entraînée sur cette piste de danse.  
\- Donc … Donc … On est ensemble ? Balbutia Erza, perdant tous ces moyens sous l'émotion.  
\- Oui, on est ensemble, affirma Jellal avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Folle de joie, elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa avec passion, n'y croyant pas encore.

* * *

Mirajane n'y croyait pas. Elle venait d'assister au show d'Erza et de Jellal et la banche était admirative de Gajeel, puisque sans son idée de génie, personne ne serait allé en boîte. Elle était contente pour son amie. Depuis le temps que Mira la voyait baver sur le bleu !  
Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Erza en avait de la chance, elle savait que Jellal allait être sérieux dans cette relation. Elle les enviait ces deux là.  
Mirajane soupira, soudainement lassée de cette soirée lorsqu'elle vit Luxus danser chaudement avec une des pétasses présentes dans la boîte. Toute envie de s'amuser envolée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais quelqu'un lui bloqua la route.

« - Sting ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite de voir le blond en face d'elle.  
\- Je profite ! Et toi ? Ne me dis pas que tu allais t'en aller ?! C'est que 2h du matin !  
\- Oui mais je suis un peu fatiguée, sourit la blanche.  
\- Bois un verre avec moi au moins ! L'invita Sting en la tirant par la main jusqu'au bar. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons tout en bavardant, faisant plus connaissance. »

Riant une énième fois à cause des blagues du blond, Mirajane se rendit compte que malgré son côté arrogant, Sting était vraiment un mec bien. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle en était plus à son premier verre mais à bien plus.

« - Je pense que je vais rentrer Sting. Je suis vraiment crevée mais merci pour cette soirée, je me suis éclatée grâce à toi, sourit Mirajane en se levant.  
\- Attend, je te raccompagne au moins ! Fit le blond en la suivant.  
\- Hé Sting ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! C'est trop tôt pour que tu te casses ! Et ces crétins de Hitchya, Hibiki, Ren et Eve ont fait fumer ton chat, il est complètement pété ! Hurla Rufus en montrant le chat qui faisait des tours sur lui-même en essayant d'attraper sa queue, la langue pendante.  
\- Putain ces enfoirés ! Grogna Sting.  
\- Va-y, je peux rentrer toute seule, je n'habite pas très loin de toute façon. Mais merci encore pour la proposition. »

Mirajane embrassa Sting sur la joue et s'en alla, ratant par ailleurs Luxus embrassant sa pute du soir. Elle marcha dans les rues noires de Magnolia en frissonnant. Entendant des voix masculines derrière elle, la blanche se retourna pour faire face à une bande de trois mecs qui la suivaient depuis tout à l'heure.

« - Mais regardez qui voilà … Ricana celui du milieu. »

Cette voix … Mirajane l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Il s'avança, dévoilant son visage au lampadaire. La blanche recula de deux pas, le reconnaissant. C'était un de ses agresseurs, Zeleph !

« - Pourquoi tu recules ma jolie ? Demanda une voix juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Cobra qui souriait narquoisement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? Je vous croyais en prison ! Cracha Mirajane, en essayant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et ses quatre agresseurs.  
\- Ce n'est pas un petit bâtiment qui allait nous arrêter. Et puis il fallait qu'on se venge. Toi et tes amis nous ont bien fait chiés ! D'ailleurs, où sont-ils ? Encore dans cette boîte ? Dommage, personne ne viendra te sauver cette fois-ci … Répondit Cobra en lui attrapant le bras.  
\- Lâche-moi ! Hurla la blanche en essayant de se dégager.  
\- Tss … Ne résiste pas ou ce sera plus douloureux pour toi, lui susurra Cobra en lui léchant le visage. »

Mirajane se débattit encore plus, dégoûtée par et homme qui lui tenait fermement le bras. Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et réussit à se libérer de la poigne du bordeaux. La blanche se mit à courir comme jamais, malgré ses escarpins, et arriva au fin fond d'une impasse, totalement désorientée.

« - Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Ragea-t-elle en les voyant arriver également dans l'impasse.  
\- Tu nous facilite la tâche tu sais ? Explosa de rire Midnight en sortant le téléphone de Mirajane de sa poche. Fais un peu gaffe à tes affaires la prochaine fois !  
\- Bien, maintenant que tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, que dirais-tu de t'amuser un peu ? Tu as quatre mecs pour toi toute seule … Je dirai que t'as de la chance, sourit Zeleph en la plaquant contre le mur, l'enserrant la gorge avec sa main.  
\- Plutôt crever que de faire quoi que ce soit avec vous ! S'écria Mirajane, la voix légèrement tremblante.  
\- Elle est tellement effrayée ! Je bande déjà ! Hurla de rire Rider en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. »

Essayant d'abord de le repousser, Mirajane le mordit de toutes ces forces et lui cracha dessus avant d'être brutalement balancée au sol par Cobra. Sifflant de douleur, elle essaya de se redresser, la lèvre en sang, mais Zeleph lui tira les cheveux, la forçant à relever la tête vers eux.

« - Tu sais que c'est très vulgaire de cracher sur les gens salope ? Lui sourit le brun sortant un canif de sa poche tandis que les yeux de Mirajane se voilaient de peur. »

Il parcouru la lame sur le visage de la blanche et lui coupa la joue. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux mais se refusa de pleurer devant ces fils de pute. Il continua son manège et descendit sa lame jusqu'à son décolleté. Il attaqua le tissu et elle retrouva en soutien-gorge devant eux. Tandis que Zeleph lui entaillait légèrement le ventre, Cobra et Midnight se penchèrent vers la blanche et lui touchèrent la poitrine. Mirajane essaya de se débattre mais Rider, qui était derrière elle, lui donna un puissant coup de genou dans la colonne vertébrale. Il lui enleva également son sous-vêtement, au ravissement des deux autres qui s'empressèrent de lui lécher et de lui mordre la poitrine.  
Un sentiment de honte envahit celui de la peur et de la douleur et Mirajane laissa échapper une unique larme de désespoir. Zeleph la récupéra avec son couteau et explosa d'un rire froid avant de commencer à déchirer sa jupe. Refusant de se faire humilier encore plus, elle balança un coup de pied dans le visage du brun qui hurla de douleur. Vert de rage, ce dernier l'attrapa par la gorge et serra de toutes ces forces. Cherchant désespérément sa respiration, elle attrapa les bras de Zeleph pour se dégager mais il était bien trop fort. Il serra encore plus et Mirajane vit des points noirs devant les yeux. Sa tête commença à tourner et ses poumons la brûlaient de l'intérieur. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle lâcha prise, les bras retombant le long de son corps.

« - VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE LES JEUNES ?! IL EST 4H30 DU MATIN MERDE ! Hurla un habitant de l'immeuble à côté de l'impasse où ils étaient. J'AI APPELE LES FLICS BANDE DE CONNARDS ! CA VOUS APPRENDRA A DERANGER LES GENS ! »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Mirajane entendit la sirène des pompiers au loin et une vague de soulagement la traversa malgré l'horrible douleur émanant de sa poitrine.

« - Putain de merde ! On se barre ! Allez, allez ! Toi, la prochaine fois qu'on se reverra, t'auras pas autant de chance qu'avant ! Dis-toi que ça, ce n'était qu'un aperçu de ce que tu vivras prochainement ! La menaça Zeleph avant de partir en courant de l'impasse, accompagné des trois autres. »

Se retrouvant seule dans une ruelle sombre à au moins cinq heures du matin, Mirajane voulut se lever mais un vertige l'a pris et elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait ingurgité durant la soirée sur le goudron. Très classe.  
Refusant d'abandonner, elle lutta contre l'évanouissement en se pinçant jusqu'au sang. Elle rampa jusqu'à un lampadaire faiblement éclairé et s'y appuya pour s'aider à se relever. Malgré ses jambes flageolantes, elle parvint à tenir debout et réajusta sa tenue que l'autre enfoiré avec déchiré. Doucement, en s'aidant du mur, elle sortit de la ruelle et voulut prévenir Grey, seule personne présente dans son esprit, mais se rappela qu'on lui avait volé son téléphone. Et merde ! Ce fut donc en jurant qu'elle avança lentement, voyant les flics repartir, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas vu le moindre signe de raffut. Fébrile, elle longea le mur de la rue principale, ne pensant plus qu'à rentrer chez elle et tout oublier de cette soirée. Finalement, elle aurait dû accepter la proposition de Sting putain ! Frissonnant de froid, elle réajusta le reste de son haut et grimaça en se massant la gorge. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se tenant à un lampadaire, la tête lui tournant comme pas possible. Elle se tint la tête pendant un moment, fermant les yeux, attendant que le monde arrête de tourner autour d'elle.

« - Mirajane ?! S'exclama une voix vaguement familière derrière elle. »

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retourna doucement vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Natsu. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, en pleine nuit alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la boîte.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Natsu ? Demanda la blanche, faiblement.  
\- Je me baladais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- T'es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Pourquoi ton haut est dans cet état ? Et comment tu t'es coupée à la joue ? Et les marques sur ton cou, c'est quoi ? S'inquiéta Natsu.  
\- Oh ce n'est rien …  
\- Rien ?! Tu te fous de moi ?! On dirait que tu t'es fait vio… Agresser ! S'exclama le rose, se rattrapant, honteux.  
\- Ecoute Natsu, arrête de te sentir coupable pour Lucy. C'était il y a quelques années, t'as muri entre temps, et t'étais complètement bourré. Ne te pourris pas la vie comme ça. Et il se pourrait que je me sois faite légèrement violentée, effectivement …, rajouta la blanche avant de tanguer violemment, un autre vertige la saisissant. »

Natsu la rattrapa immédiatement, alors qu'elle s'évanouissait dans ses bras. Paniqué, il sortit son téléphone et appela quelqu'un au hasard dans son répertoire.

« - Hm … Allô ? Répondit une voix fatiguée.  
\- Euh … Excuse-moi … je …  
\- Natsu ?! Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Demanda la voix, surprise, alors que Natsu eut un sursaut.  
\- Désolé Lucy ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi que j'avais appelé ! S'horrifia le rose.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Je … J'ai retrouvé Mirajane dans la rue qui avait l'air de s'être fait agressée et elle s'est évanouie dans mes bras, je ne sais pas quoi faire !  
\- QUOI ?! J'arrive immédiatement, dis-moi juste où vous êtes je vous rejoins ! »

Natsu eut juste le temps de lui donner le lieu où ils se trouvaient qu'elle raccrochait immédiatement, inquiète pour son amie. Pendant ce temps, Natsu allongea la blanche sur un banc et la recouvra de sa veste, de peur qu'elle attrape froid. Ce fut donc avec anxiété qu'il attendit la blonde qui ne tarda pas, courant dans les rues de Magnolia.  
Elle arriva sur la place où se trouvaient Natsu et Mirajane et se précipita vers cette dernière. Elle toucha son front et grimaça en constatant qu'il était brûlant. Le haut déchiré de la blanche rappela fortement à Lucy ce qu'elle avait vécu il y a deux ans. Elle sortit son téléphone dans l'intention d'appeler une ambulance mais elle fut interrompue par la blessée qui la stoppa dans son geste, ouvrant des yeux fiévreux.

« - N'appelle pas les urgences, s'il te plaît … Gémit-t-elle d'une voix faible. Je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout.  
\- Mira, tu n'es pas en état pour discuter, tu as de la fièvre !  
\- Et alors ? Ca se soigne avec un médicament, pas besoin d'en faire un drame, sourit la blanche. »

Lucy se tourna vers Natsu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. En son for intérieur, elle avait envie d'appeler l'ambulance mais si son amie ne le voulait pas …

« - Je pense qu'on devrait respecter ses choix, commença Natsu. Avec du repos et un médicament pour la fièvre, elle devrait aller mieux.  
\- J'étais sûre que tu comprendrais Nats' ! Merci vieux, s'exclama Mirajane, fatiguée.  
\- On la ramène chez moi alors, proposa Lucy. »

Natsu prit alors Mirajane sur le dos et ils quittèrent la place pour se diriger vers la maison de la blonde. Celle-ci se trouvait derrière Natsu qui n'avait pas osé croiser son regard depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Cela lui faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça même si une petite partie d'elle était réjouie de le voir souffrir comme ça. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée. Il ne méritait pas ça. Ou peut être que si. Tout ce qu'elle savait en tout cas, c'était qu'elle détestait le voir dans cet état. Elle préférait voir son magnifique sourire plutôt que de le voir la tête basse.  
Ce fut à ce moment précis que Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle n'aimait pas Natsu. Ou du moins, pas en amour. Ils ne pourraient jamais être deux collégiens insouciants comme avant, leur relation ne serait plus jamais aussi liée qu'auparavant et elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Alors que ses amis essayaient de lui faire comprendre depuis le début de l'année, elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sourit tristement, réalisant enfin son premier amour perdu. Une petite larme glissa sur sa joue et elle l'essuya doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, pas maintenant.  
Ils arrivèrent devant chez elle sans que Mirajane ne se réveille. Lucy ouvrit la porte doucement, ne voulant pas réveiller son père qui dormait à l'étage. Elle fit ensuite signe à Natsu de rentrer avec la blessée lorsqu'une lumière s'alluma et que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Jude, le paternel de la blonde, descendit à toute vitesse, les cheveux ébouriffés, en pyjama revêtu d'une robe de chambre marron, les yeux gonflés de sommeil.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous debout à cette heure là, Lucy ?! S'écria-t-il, avec colère.  
\- Je suis allée chercher une amie qui s'est fait agressée apparemment, répondit la jeune fille en montrant Mira.  
\- Aussi vu comment elle est habillée, ça ne m'étonne pas que ces jeunes l'ont prise pour une pute.  
\- Père ! Respecte mes amis, s'il te plaît.  
\- Et c'est qui ce gay aux cheveux rose … ? Demanda Jude avant de se rappeler. Oh putain ! Ne me dis pas que cet enfoiré ose se présenter devant moi ?!  
\- Il a changé Père ! Je lui ai pardonné ! Paniqua Lucy.  
\- Et moi pas ! Tu as violé ma fille espèce de connard ! Et tu oses montrer ta sale gueule devant ma fille ?! Pourquoi t'es là ?! T'as pas honte ?!  
-Je suis dans la même classe que votre fille. Je suis désolé monsieur …, fit Natsu en baissant les yeux.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette ville ?! Tu suis ma fille pour lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ?! Putain, t'aurais dû te pendre bien avant ! Hurla Jude en prenant le jeune homme par le col.  
\- Père ! Lâche-le ! S'écria Lucy en essayant de les séparer.  
\- Tu vas répondre oui ?! Continua le blond.  
\- Je … Pas un seul jour depuis que je le sais, je n'y pense pas. Ca me hante nuit et jour et je ferais tout pour que ça ne se soit pas passé … »

Jude contracta ses muscles et frappa de toutes ses forces Natsu qui s'écrasa contre le mur. La lèvre en sang il se releva sans riposter contre l'autre poing qu'il se prit. Lucy leur hurla d'arrêter mais son père était trop aveuglé par la colère. La blonde dû donc regarder, impuissante, Natsu se faire frapper sans répondre, se contentant de regarder le sol. Elle pensa d'abord à appeler Grey avant de se rappeler qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle explosa en sanglots au milieu du hall d'entrée, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues tandis que Jude arrêtait de malmener l'étudiant pour regarder sa fille, ahuri.

« - Je … Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez … J'ai assez de problème comme ça pour que t'en rajoute Père … Laisse une chance à Natsu s'il te plaît … Moi, je lui en ai laissé une et je ne le regrette pas … Laisse-lui une opportunité de te prouver qu'il a changé et qu'il regrette profondément ce qu'il a fait …, pleura la blonde, tandis que Jude la serrait dans ses bras.  
\- Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère … Elle aurait fait la même chose à ta place. Je sais que mon comportement est exagéré mais la colère ma aveuglé. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres jeune fille. Alors je ferais des efforts mais ne t'attends pas à un miracle. Maintenant, toi ! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Natsu. Dégage de chez moi, avant que je n'oublie ce que je viens de dire à ma fille ! »

Natsu ne se fit pas prier et s'en alla sans regarder en arrière, s'essuyant la lèvre. Il disparut au coin de la rue et Lucy emmena Mirajane qui dormait encore dans sa chambre. Elle lui mit une tenue correcte, jeta le haut déchiré de la blanche et l'allongea sur son propre lit. Elle installa un matelas à côté dessus et s'endormit directement après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle était sûre que c'était grâce à sa mère qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'aimait plus Natsu. Finalement, elle l'avait eu son message codé depuis les étoiles ...

* * *

Je n'aime pas du tout le passage avec le vrai père de Grey, je trouve que le comportement de Silver ne va pas, je n'ai pas réussi à faire ce que je voulais ... Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, ou du moins je l'espère ! x)  
Une review ne me ferait pas de mal pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ! ;)

A samedi prochain pour la suite !

Darkfender


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression que les semaines passent au ralenti à cause des cours ... J'en peux plus, je veux être en vacances bordel ! Surtout que j'ai déjà une tonnes de devoirs quoi -' Bref, voilà le chapitre 9 en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Ah et il y aura la présence d'un petit lemon, bien que je pense que vous allez être déçues par rapporte aux personnes ... Je ne spoile rien, découvrez pas vous mêmes ! ;)

* * *

« - Réveille-toi mon ange … J'ai envie de m'amuser ce matin …, murmura une voix censée être sensuelle qui le tira du sommeil. »

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux alors que la jeune femme allongée à côté de lui l'embrassait dans le cou. Lorsqu'il réalisa la situation et ce qu'il avait fait la veille, le blond se redressa brutalement, faisant tomber la fille du lit. Elle émit un hurlement indigné tandis que le jeune homme se levait, n'en ayant rien à foutre.

« - Dégage de chez moi, ordonna Luxus.  
\- Pourquoi ? On peut encore passer du bon temps toi et moi …, murmura la fille en se relevant et en s'approchant de lui.  
\- Je suis sûre que t'en as envie toi aussi, continua la jeune femme en caressant les pectoraux du blond.  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, répliqua celui-ci en dégageant sa main.  
\- Et là t'en es toujours aussi sûr ? Sourit sournoisement la fille en posant sa main sur son bas-ventre.  
\- Putain mais tu ne comprends pas quoi quand je te dis de dégager !?  
\- J'adore les hommes qui me résistent, déclara l'inconnue en se mordant la lèvre. »

Sans plus attendre elle se jeta sur le blond qui tomba à la renverse, surpris, et l'embrassa furieusement en enlevant sa chemise qu'elle avait revêtue juste avant. Stupéfait, Luxus ne fit d'abord rien, trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ayant dans l'intention de la virer une bonne fois pour toute de son appartement, il se rappela soudainement Mirajane et Sting ayant l'air très proche dans la boîte d'hier soir et il répondit furieusement au baiser de la brune au dessus de lui. Satisfaite, celle-ci enleva son soutien gorge et se frotta énergiquement contre l'entrejambe du blond. Toujours au sol, adossé contre le mur, Luxus réussit à se débarrasser de son caleçon avant d'arracher le dernier sous-vêtement de la jeune fille qui gémit d'impatience. Elle s'enfourcha sans plus attendre sur le sexe dressé du jeune homme et hurla de plaisir. Commençant des petits mouvements de bassin, elle ferma les yeux, le plaisir dessiné sur ses traits tandis que Luxus serrait les poings sous la frustration en repensant à la blanche. Pour arrêter de penser à elle, il retourna soudainement la jeune fille dont il ne savait même pas le prénom et la porta jusqu'au lit où il la prit debout, elle à moitié sur le matelas sur le ventre, les jambes au sol. Il accéléra les vas-et-viens, fermant les yeux en se sentant venir. Il entendit vaguement sa maîtresse gémir de plus en plus jusqu'à pousser un cri d'extase alors que la jouissance le prenait également. Il s'écrasa sur elle, la respiration haletante. Le balafré serra les dents, Mirajane ne sortait pas de ses pensées. Il se redressa, prit la jeune fille par les cheveux et la jeta dehors avec ses affaires alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Elle se retrouva dehors, nue, sans rien comprendre, son sac et ses vêtements à côté d'elle. Humiliée et furieuse, elle se releva et frappa la porte d'entrée de toutes ses forces, hurlant au blond de lui rouvrir et de l'insulter de tous les noms par la même occasion. Passant sa frustration sur la porte, elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'un petit vieux ouvrit le bout de bois et la regarde de haut en bas, les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés. D'abord surprise que quelqu'un d'autre que le blond soit présent dans cette maison, l'inconnue rougit soudainement, se souvenant qu'elle ne s'était toujours pas rhabillée et qu'elle se tenait devant le petit vieux, entièrement nue au plus grand plaisir du vieillard. Morte de honte, elle s'excusa rapidement, s'empressa de se couvrir et partit la tête basse, laissant Makarov sur le pas de la porte, bavant encore devant le spectacle qu'il venait d'avoir sous les yeux.  
Luxus, quant à lui, se dirigea sous la douche pour se changer les idées. Il avait un mal de tête pas possible et d'horribles cernes sous les yeux. Cette fille l'avait vraiment fait chier ce matin. Actionnant la douche, il ferma les yeux sous l'eau chaude, profitant de ce moment pour se réveiller un petit peu. Écoutant le morceau de rock qu'il avait mis quelques minutes auparavant, Luxus se mit à réfléchir sur son comportement avec Mirajane. Bon, il n'était pas insensible à son charme - en même temps, qui pourrait l'être ? - mais son comportement était vraiment à désirer. Il s'obstinait à dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais penser à elle lors d'une partie de baise était vraiment exagéré pour la considérer ensuite comme une simple amie. Surtout que la voir avec ce bouffon d'Eucliffe l'avait mis dans un état de rage pur. Il serra les dents, se rappelant de la veille avec énervement. Que cette fille était chiante bordel ! Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il était en train de se sécher les cheveux et il l'attrapa en râlant.

« - Quoi ?!  
\- Hé, tu pourrais y aller mollo au lieu de m'agresser ! S'écria la voix de Lucy.  
\- Pardon, je suis de mauvaise humeur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Euh … C'est à propos des gars qui vous ont agressés toi, Mira et Grey …, commença la blonde mal à l'aise.  
\- Ils t'ont agressés toi aussi !?  
\- Non ! Enfin pas moi …  
\- C'est-à-dire ?! S'impatienta Luxus.  
\- C'est Mirajane qui les a croisés en sortant de boîte hier.  
\- QUOI ?! Comment elle va ?! Elle est où ?! Hurla le blond.  
\- Détend-toi ! Elle est chez moi et …  
\- J'arrive. »

Luxus raccrocha sans écouter la fin de la phrase de Lucy, s'habilla rapidement et quitta son appartement en deux minutes. Il traversa la ville en courant, se foutant du regard des gens surpris de voir un taré courir à toute allure. Manquant de se faire écraser au moins trois fois par des voitures en traversant sans regarder, il arriva chez la blonde un quart d'heure plus tard, essoufflé. Lorsqu'il rentra, invité à entrer par le père de Lucy, il se précipita vers la chambre où il vit Mirajane se regarder dans un miroir en grimaçant, une méchante marque violette apparaissant sur son cou. Elle sursauta d'ailleurs violemment lorsqu'elle le vit du coin de l'œil, à travers le miroir.

« - Luxus ! T'étais obligé de me raccrocher au nez ? S'indigna la blonde en se dirigeant vers lui.  
\- T'as une voix de merde au téléphone, qu'est-ce que tu veux, répliqua Luxus avec un sourire narquois.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Mirajane alors que Lucy frappait le blond sur l'épaule.  
\- J'allais voir comment t'allais.  
\- Et bah je vais très bien, tu peux partir, fit-elle sèchement en lui tournant le dos.  
\- Je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! Ça fait plaisir, ironisa le balafré.  
\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu t'inquiète pour moi.  
\- Oh ! Pourquoi vous vous énervez ? Demanda Lucy. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment ! Faudrait peut être savoir pourquoi ces gars vous en veulent autant.  
\- Pff … Va dire ça à la gamine …  
\- C'est moi que tu traites de gamine ?! S'écria Mirajane en se levant de son siège, l'affrontant du regard.  
\- Et en plus de ça, elle est longue à la détente …  
\- STOP ! Pas d'embrouille chez moi ok ?! Alors vous allez vous expliquez calmement et pendant ce temps je vais nous chercher à boire, ordonna Lucy en sortant. »

Ils regardèrent tous les deux la porte se fermer et entendirent parfaitement le bruit de la serrure de se fermant.

« - Oh la pute, elle nous a enfermés à clé, maugréa Luxus en s'allongeant sur le lit.  
-C'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas te ramener ici, répliqua sèchement la blanche.  
\- Putain, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu me craches à la gueule à chaque fois ?! Soupira le blond.  
\- C'est ta tête que je ne peux pas me voir. »

Il se releva brusquement et se retrouva face à Mirajane, son regard fier planté dans celui surpris de la blanche. La respiration de la jeune fille s'accéléra alors qu'elle réalisait qu'ils étaient vraiment proches, trop proches, leurs bouches se situant à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elle rougit légèrement à cause de ce rapprochement et Luxus émit un petit rictus.

« - Et là aussi, tu n'aimes pas ma tête ? Sourit-il, en se rapprochant encore plus.  
\- Je … Recule Luxus, osa dire la blanche alors qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud du blond sur ses lèvres.  
\- Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve qu'on est très bien comme ça.  
\- Arrête de me prendre pour ta pute d'hier soir et recule, l'avertit Mira.  
\- Serais-tu jalouse ? »

A ce moment là, elle posa ses mains autour du cou de Luxus et la bouche de celui-ci s'assécha. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle se rapprocha de lui comme si elle allait l'embrasser. Attendant ce fameux contact, il fut très surpris de sentir une vive douleur dans l'entrejambe, tandis que Mirajane retirait son genou. Elle le retint alors qu'il se courbait et murmura à son oreille un « Va te faire foutre » avant de le lâcher. Il s'écroula au sol en sifflant de douleur alors que la jeune femme s'asseyait tranquillement sur le lit avec un petit rire. Lucy rentra pile à ce moment là, tenant un plateau avec des verres et quelques canettes. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond à terre et explosa de rire lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - J'imagine que vous ne vous êtes pas expliqué ? Demanda-t-elle en aidant Luxus à se relever.  
\- Pas vraiment non, grimaça le blessé en se relevant avec précaution. »

Il fusilla la blanche du regard, saisit une canette de Seven Up et la but à grandes goulées. Mirajane le regarda, admirant la musculature de son bras ainsi que sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait au fur à et mesure qu'il avalait. Ça devait être très intéressant d'être la canette à ce moment même …  
Réalisant qu'elle pensait à des choses extrêmement bizarres, elle secoua la tête, cramoisie. Envier une canette … Sûrement à cause de l'agression, le salaud avait dû serrer trop fort et dérégler son cerveau ou un truc hormonal.

« - Pourquoi tu secoue la tête comme une demeurée ? Demanda Lucy en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas le comportement de son amie.  
\- Euh … Une soudaine envie, ça m'est passé par la tête comme ça … Hésita Mirajane, essayant de trouver une bonne excuse.  
\- Et pourquoi t'es toute rouge ? Continua la blonde, sachant très bien que la blanche mentait.  
\- Il … il fait chaud !  
\- Et pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de regarder vers Luxus ?  
\- Je ne regardais pas Luxus ! Arrête de ramener tout à lui ! J'ai vu un écureuil dans l'arbre en face de ta fenêtre.  
\- Euh … Il n'y a pas d'arbre en face de ma fenêtre, juste le jardin, fit Lucy en plissant les yeux.  
\- Je parlais de l'arbre du voisin en face, direction diagonale vers la gauche ! »

Lucy soupira, sachant parfaitement que la blanche était juste en train de baver sur le balafré qu'il l'avait clairement compris lui aussi. Voulant s'amuser un peu, il enleva son tee-shirt, montrant ainsi ses magnifiques abdominaux, son tatouage et ses pectoraux.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria Lucy, surprise.  
\- J'ai chaud, ça ne te dérange pas ? Fit-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.  
\- Oh non, fais comme chez toi, comprit Lucy en regardant Mirajane avec un petit sourire. »

Cette dernière n'entendit pas l'échange entre ses amis, trop absorbée à regarder son fameux écureuil. Le V, ce mec avait le V parfaitement dessiné putain ! C'est sûr que maintenant qu'elle avait vu son torse, son cerveau n'arrêterait pas de le lui rappeler, surtout dans ses rêves les plus inavouables. Se retenant de baver, gardant le minimum de dignité qui lui restait, elle déglutit légèrement, ayant étrangement chaud. Les joues rouges, elle réussit en faisant un effort surhumain à tourner la tête en direction du miroir, détaillant ses marques avec dégoût. Rien que de se rappeler le contact de ses agresseurs sur elle la fit frissonner de dégoût et toute chaleur s'envola de son corps. Chaleur qui revint aussitôt lorsque Luxus s'approcha derrière elle, touchant avec précaution son cou. Ses doigts poursuivirent les marques légèrement bleues sur la peau de la blanche qui s'appliquait à rester immobile.

« - T'as pas trop mal ? Ils t'ont fait quoi exactement ?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Mirajane ! Tu vas nous le dire à la fin, ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?! Si Natsu ne t'avais pas croisé dans cette ruelle … S'angoissa Lucy.  
\- Je … Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, murmura Mirajane en repensant encore à son haut déchiré et à ce qu'il s'était ensuivi.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es fait violée par ces gars là ?! S'écria Luxus, alors que la blonde blanchissait.  
\- Non ! Je … Ils m'ont juste volé mon téléphone et m'ont étranglé parce que je les ai un peu énervé, c'est tout !  
\- Et ton haut déchiré alors ? S'enquit Lucy, inquiète.  
\- C'est un interrogatoire ou comment ça se passe ?! S'énerva Mirajane en quittant la chambre en claquant la porte. »

Luxus et Lucy se regardèrent, angoissés. Il ordonna à Lucy de rester ici et ce fut donc avec appréhension que Luxus sortit de la maison, remettant au passage son tee-shirt. Il courut après la blanche qui était à une centaine de mètres de lui.

« - Mirajane ! Attend ! S'écria-t-il. »

Elle fit volte face et Luxus put s'apercevoir qu'elle pleurait. Cette vision le mit dans un état de rage contre ces mecs et il accéléra. Voyant qu'il ne la lâchait pas, elle se mit à courir à son tour, lui criant de dégager. Malheureusement pour elle, Luxus réussit à la rattraper et la coinça contre un mur. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, sa frange cachant son visage pour ne pas qu'il voie son visage ruisselant de larmes.

« - Mira … Regarde-moi, ordonna doucement le blond en lui soulevant le visage avec ses doigts. »

Obligée de lever la tête, elle planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux si verts du balafré mais ne tint pas plus de deux secondes avant de détourner le regard.

« - Mira, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans cet état ? Murmura le jeune homme.  
\- Laisse-moi partir.  
\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu.  
\- Putain mais rien ! Laisse-moi !  
\- Putain Mirajane ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait à la fin ?! S'énerva Luxus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! Répliqua Mirajane.  
\- Je suis inquiet pour toi ! Tu comprends ça, merde ?! Je serais toujours là pour toi.  
\- Ah ouais ?! Et qui étais là pour moi hier ? A part Natsu, personne ! Toi, t'étais trop occupé avec ta pute ! S'écria la jeune fille, blessée.  
\- Tu es jalouse, c'est ça ? Sourit Luxus.  
\- Bien sûr que non !  
\- Avoue-le.  
\- Non !  
\- Menteuse !  
\- Oui je suis jalouse putain ! Jalouse de cette fille avec qui t'as passé ta soirée, jalouse de Lucy qui est plus proche que moi de toi ! Jalouse de … »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Luxus l'embrassa fougueusement, heureux d'entendre ces mots de la bouche de la blanche.  
Au début surprise, Mirajane se laissa aller, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de Rider l'embrassant lui donne la nausée. Elle repoussa violement le blond qui se sentit rejeté. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Luxus, pleurant à chaudes larmes alors que celui-ci ne comprenait plus rien.

« - Désolée … Sanglota-telle.  
\- Pourquoi Mira ?  
\- Je … Je ne peux pas … Ils … Ils m'ont …  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
\- Ils m'ont embrassé la bouche et la poitrine, murmura la blanche, horrifiée. Ils ont failli me violer mais quelqu'un a appelé les flics avant. »

Luxus ne dit rien, se contentant de la serrer plus contre lui, bien que Mirajane sente qu'il se crispait de colère.

« - Laisse-moi enlever ce mauvais souvenir Mira, laisse-moi faire … Chuchota le balafré en se penchant vers la blanche qui ferma les yeux. »

Il l'embrassa une deuxième fois, beaucoup plus doucement, prenant son temps. Elle passa ses mains dans la chevelure blonde, savourant les émotions qui la traversait. S'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle se laissa aller jusqu'à ce qu'un sifflement les arrête.

« - Et bah ! Vous en avez mis du temps bande des merdeux ! S'exclama Gajeel, goguenard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Grogna Luxus, mécontent qu'on le dérange.  
\- Je traînais dans le coin. Par contre mec, je pense que tu devrais revoir ta façon d'embrasser parce que vu les larmes de Mira, à ta place je me poserais des questions ! Hurla de rire le brun alors que Mirajane rougissait.  
\- Enfoiré va, râla le blond sans s'empêcher de sourire. Sinon, tu ne pourrais pas dégager par hasard ?  
\- Pas de problèmes ! Je vais passer mon tour pour vous observer échanger votre bave, bande de limaces ! »

Gajeel s'en alla en ricanant alors que Luxus maugréait pour son manque de maturité. Mirajane, souriante, l'embrassa pour le faire taire, ce qu'il fit avec joie, oubliant complètement Lucy qui s'inquiétait encore chez elle.  
Celle-ci tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient et si Mirajane allait aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Et si elle allait-voir ? Oui mais elle ne savait pas où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut être que la blonde les interromprait dans leur déclaration et tout ! Secouant la tête, la blonde décida de faire confiance à Luxus après tout, c'était un grand garçon, il saurait se débrouiller. Pile à ce moment là, son téléphone vibra, signe qu'on lui avait envoyé un message.

« Gajeel » : Les deux abrutis se sont enfin mis en couple les gars ! Ce soir, soirée chez moi pour fêter ça ! Et je veux qu'absolument touuuuuut le monde soit là !

A la lecture de ce message, Lucy se mit à sauter de joie, heureuse pour ses amis. Enfin un problème de réglé ! Plus qu'à régler les siens maintenant …  
Déjà, elle était maintenant sûre de ne pas aimer Natsu. Elle s'était embrouillé l'esprit, ses sentiments … Ensuite Grey … C'était une plus longue affaire. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle l'avait toujours vu comme son meilleur ami même si c'est vrai qu'au tout début, elle éprouvait une légère attirance pour le brun. Et imaginons même que la blonde décide de sortir avec Grey, il y aurait un problème majeur : Jubia !  
Donc, quoiqu'elle fasse, Lucy aura toujours à dos un ami. Maintenant, c'était de choisir lequel. Jubia est bizarre mais elle est vraiment gentille et lorsqu'on la connait bien, c'est une fille en or. Grey, c'est son meilleur ami et depuis qu'ils sont en froid, il lui manque énormément. C'est sûr qu'elle préférait largement perdre Jubia à Grey mais la question ne se résume pas à ça. Aimait-elle Grey ou pas ?!  
Depuis qu'elle savait ne pas aimer Natsu, ses sentiments se sont emmêlés, la confusion l'embrouille et la jolie blonde ne sait plus où elle en est.  
Il faudrait d'abord qu'ils s'expliquent, au lieu de se faire la gueule. Encore faut-il savoir où il est …  
Décidée, Lucy sortit de chez elle, motivée à s'en prendre plein la gueule par Fullbuster. Certes, c'était un moment difficile à passer mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
Ce fut donc avec détermination qu'elle sonna à la porte de la maison de Grey. Ce fut son demi-frère, Léon, qui lui ouvrit.

« - Lucy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
\- Salut, je viens voir Grey, il est par là ?  
\- Oh ce crétin ?! S'assombrit le jeune homme. Non, il est parti hier ce petit con.  
\- Pourquoi ?! Et où ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Il est rentré cher énervé, on lui a demandé ce qu'il avait, il a peté un câble tout seul et il s'est cassé chez son père.  
\- Et c'est quoi l'adresse de son père ?  
\- Pourquoi tu veux tant le retrouver ?! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !  
\- C'est important Léon, s'il te plaît. »

Lucy réussit enfin à avoir la fameuse adresse, après avoir dû justifier toutes ses raisons auprès d'Oul, la mère de Grey, qui était la seule à savoir où habitait son ex-mari.  
Mais le problème, c'est que le père du brun se trouvait à environ une heure de Magnolia ! Lucy ne se voyant pas se taper un long trajet, décida d'appeler directement Grey par téléphone. La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de déclencher la messagerie. La blonde essaya trois fois, sans succès. Enervée, elle rentra chez elle, devant se préparer pour aller chez Gajeel, maudissant le petit con qui ne répondait pas au téléphone. Elle lui envoya quand même un message demandant de la rappeler, avec l'espoir que le brun réponde au moins par ce moyen de communication.  
Malheureusement pour elle, dès que le jeune homme avait reçu le message, il s'était empressé de balancer son téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, décidant d'ignorer la blonde. Vouée à regarder son portable toutes les deux minutes, la jeune femme s'apprêta à sortir de chez elle pour se diriger vers l'appartement de Gajeel, se préparant déjà à sourire faussement pour rassurer ses amis alors qu'au fond, la déception de ne pas recevoir de messages lui donnait envie de pleurer.

* * *

Me tuez pas trop pour Luxus et l'autre fille sans nom x) Il fallait bien qu'il évacue sa frustration le pauvre petit héhé :')  
Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Mettez une review, vous ne perdez rien en le faisant ! ;) A la prochaine pour la suite !

Darkfender


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 10, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

La fête battait son plein, la musique enflammait les jeunes qui dansaient comme des fous, les bouteilles se vidaient de plus en plus vite, ses amis rigolaient, discutaient, s'embrassaient pour ceux qui étaient en couple, mais seule une jeune fille blonde restait assise sur le canapé en cuir de son ami, à regarder ses amis avec un petit air nostalgique. Elle se rappelait encore l'année dernière où ils enchainaient les soirées comme celle-là. Cette année avait dérapée, à cause d'un seul élève. Et des conneries de tout le monde. Des larmes avaient été versées, des cris de colère, un séjour à l'hôpital, des engueulades, des amitiés brisées, des inquiétudes, de la jalousie, de l'amour, de la haine … Sauf que pour tout le monde, ces histoires commençaient à s'arranger, la joie et l'amour revenaient petit à petit, sans se presser, le bonheur se voyait sur leurs visages et Lucy s'en réjouissait. Elle voyait Lévy et Gajeel se taquiner, Jellal emmerdait Natsu en rigolant - qui avait été invité par Gajeel pour recoller les morceaux – sous les éclats de rire de Jubia tandis qu'Erza, Mirajane et Luxus rigolaient entre eux. Une soirée que tout le monde pourrait qualifier de banale mais quelque chose manquait. L'ambiance avait beau être chaleureuse, en dessous des masques de joie qu'affichaient ses amis, Lucy arrivait à voir une légère inquiétude, un manque, une tristesse. Et tout ça à cause d'elle. Encore une fois, ce sentiment de culpabilité lui serra la gorge et elle noya sa peine en finissant sa bouteille de bière. Elle n'arrivait plus à sourire en voyant ses amis de nouveau heureux alors qu'elle était toujours dans l'obscurité de ses erreurs. Il lui manquait une présence pour être entière. Une présence qui avait été là pour elle à chaque fois, qui la réconfortait grâce à un regard, qui la faisait rire, qui la protégeait … Son cœur s'emballa. Elle avait froid. Froid intérieurement. Il lui manquait cette présence pour réchauffer ses entrailles. Elle avait besoin de Grey pour sourire, pour vivre sans effondrer à cause des fantômes du passé qui la hantaient dans l'ombre. Plusieurs personnes pourraient la traiter de faible, de trouillarde, de tapette. Peut être. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était fatiguée de tout ça. Fatiguée de se battre pour cacher sa tristesse, sa douleur. Lassée est le mot. Avec lui, elle revivait, elle souriait de nouveau sincèrement et non ce sourire forcé qu'elle venait d'adresser à Erza qui lui demandait si ça allait. Elle avait besoin de le revoir. Elle avait essayé, était allé chez sa mère, l'avait appelé trois fois. Pas chez lui et aucune réponse. En désespoir de cause, elle avait voulu oublié sa peine avec sa bouteille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un message de lui disant : « Tourne la page, j'ai plus rien à te dire. »

Alors elle s'était assise sur ce canapé en cuir, le regard vague, ressassant inlassablement toutes les conneries qu'elle avait faites cette année et s'était résignée. Résignée à subir le fruit de ses erreurs, de ses peurs. Mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'elle allait se battre pour reparler ne serait-ce qu'une fois à Grey, pour essayer de recoller les morceaux. Elle ne voulait pas être faible pour ça, s'incliner pour que tout soit plus facile. Se battre pour la seule chose qui la tenait à cœur.  
A force de s'isoler dans ses pensées, Lucy ne remarqua pas que la musique était maintenant inexistante et que ses amis étaient autour d'elle, l'air inquiet.

« - Lucy, tu es sûre que ça va ? S'inquiéta Erza en se penchant vers elle.  
\- Oh … Oui, murmura la blonde, essayant de sourire légèrement.  
\- Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de crétin de Fullbuster que t'es dans cet état ?! Râla Gajeel. J'ai organisé cette soirée pour qu'on arrête de déprimer comme des cochons larmoyants moi ! »

Lucy baissa la tête en entendant le nom de famille de celui qui hantait ses pensées et Luxus la lui releva.  
« - Personne n'aime te voir comme ça. Nous, on veut la Lucy pétillante et pleine de vie qui nous remontait le moral avec sa bonne humeur. Donc tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Si c'est à cause de Fullbuster que t'es comme ça, on va tous se ramener chez son père pour que vous puissiez vous expliquer, ok ?  
\- Qu-Quoi ?! S'exclama Lucy.  
\- Allez bouge-toi, on y va maintenant ! S'écria le blond.  
\- Mais c'est bientôt une heure du matin !  
\- C'est vrai que si on débarque en pleine nuit, il va s'énerver, remarqua Mirajane. Allons-y demain matin ! En plus on n'a pas Poluyssica donc c'est parfait ! Par contre, désolée Natsu mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu viennes.  
\- Oh mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez lui, ne t'inquiète pas !  
\- Merci les gars, merci … Sourit Lucy, d'un vrai sourire.  
\- Et maintenant … ALCOOL ! S'exclama Jellal avec un grand sourire, remettant la musique à fond. »

Natsu prit Lucy par la main et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse, pour qu'elle arrête de penser à ce crétin.  
Le reste de la soirée se déroula beaucoup mieux, Lucy ayant le moral remonté à bloc à l'idée qu'elle allait revoir Grey demain et ça, grâce à ses amis. Après avoir bu comme des camionneurs, ils s'endormirent tous dans le salon, à même le sol, les uns au dessus des autres, au milieu des cadavres de boissons et de nourriture. En somme, Lucy avait enfin l'impression d'avoir de nouveau une soirée comme l'année dernière ne manquait qu'une seule personne … Grey.  
Jellal fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, fait étonnant vu que c'était celui qui avait le plus bu la veille. Dégageant sans ménagement la jambe de Gajeel posée sur son ventre et la tête d'Erza sur son épaule, il se leva avec énergie, n'ayant bizarrement aucun mal de tête. Le bleu balaya la pièce du regard et eut un petit sourire sadique. Il allait s'amuser un peu.  
Jellal se dirigea dans la cuisine et retourna dans le salon avec une casserole et une grosse louche.

« - IL EST SIX HEURES DU MATIN ET TOUT VA BIEN ! Commença-t-il à hurler dans tout l'appartement en frappant sur sa casserole, provoquant un bruit épouvantable. »

Tous ses amis se mirent à grogner, émergeant difficilement du sommeil. Il recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Luxus ouvre les yeux et lui saute dessus pour le faire taire. Ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol, la casserole atterrissant sur la tête de Natsu qui se rendormit aussitôt. Tout le monde explosa de rire et aidèrent les deux étudiants à se relever.

« -Va-y pourquoi tu nous as réveillé ?! Ronchonna Gajeel.  
\- Je m'ennuyais. Et puis, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
\- Ouais bah ton rêve tu te le fous dans le cul ! S'exclama Luxus.  
\- Désolé mais fallait que je le fasse partager !  
\- Attend … Il est vraiment six heures du matin ?! S'écria Mirajane.  
\- Ah euh je ne sais pas, je sais juste que six heures du matin, ça sonnait bien ! Fit Jellal alors qu'Erza le frappait sur l'épaule.  
\- C'est dix heures les gars, on a le te … OH BORDEL, NON ON N'A PAS LE TEMPS SI FAUT ALLER CHEZ GREY ! S'horrifia Lucy, mal réveillée.  
\- Let's go les gars ! Dans la voiture tout le monde ! S'exclama Lévy avec entrain.  
\- Jubia reste là, pour surveiller Natsu-san. »

Les autres hochèrent la tête, n'ayant aucune envie d'être à sa place et partirent tous de l'appartement, laissant la pauvre Jubia nettoyer le salon. Ils prirent deux voitures : une féminine conduite par Mirajane et l'autre masculine conduite par Jellal. Prenant l'autoroute, ils s'amusèrent légèrement à faire la course, circulant parmi les autres véhicules.

« - Va-y Mirajane ! Accélère ! Ils sont devant là ! Beugla Lévy, mauvaise perdante.  
\- Ouais bah j'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Je te rappelle qu'on a un camion devant nous et à côté, il y a une voiture ! Râla la blanche.  
\- Ce jeu est totalement idiot, c'est contraire au code de la route, ça peut provoquer un accident ! S'exclama Erza, fusillant la conductrice du regard à travers le rétroviseur central.  
\- Calme-toi Erza ! On sait ce qu'on fait ! Répliqua Lévy en secouant la main. Là ! Va-y Mira ! Douuuuuuble ! On va les avoir ! »

Cette dernière obéit sans poser de question et s'engagea sur l'autre voie, faisant une légère queue de poisson au conducteur de derrière qui klaxonna. Erza fit une remarque et les filles explosèrent de rire jusqu'à se décomposer lorsque la sirène des flics se fit entendre. Lucy se retourna et vit une voiture de patrouille leur faire signe de s'arrêter sur le côté.

« - Game over les filles, soupira Lucy alors que Mirajane se garait à contrecœur.  
\- Ca vous apprendra à ne pas écouté ce que je dis ! Vous le méritez ! »

Un agent leur fit signe de baisser la vitre pour qu'ils puissent communiquer et se figea lorsqu'il vit que quatre jolies filles le regardaient. C'était un bel homme, les cheveux châtains en pagailles, un visage fin et il portait des lunettes de soleil. Lorsqu'Erza vit le regard perturbé du policier à leur vue, elle eut un petit sourire sadique et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

« - Excusez-moi monsieur, puis-je savoir votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire enjôleur.  
\- Je m'appelle Loki mademoiselle, ravi de faire votre connaissance malgré la situation ! Sourit le jeune homme.  
\- De même ! Pourquoi vous nous avez arrêtées ?  
\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! S'esclaffa le châtain. Je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure à essayer de doubler tout le monde en foutant le bordel !  
\- Excusez-nous monsieur, promis nous ne le referons plus. C'est juste que mon amie est un peu mal à l'aise sur la route lorsqu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Aussi il faut la comprendre, elle est ochlophobique, elle a peur de la foule, la pauvre. Alors je vais prendre le volant et tout sera parfait, déclara Erza alors que Mirajane la fusillait du regard.  
\- J'aimerais bien mais je suis censé faire une contravention … Hésita Loki alors que la rousse réajustait son court tee-shirt, mettant sa poitrine en valeur.  
\- Vous pouvez bien faire ça pour nous …  
\- Alors à une condition ! Je voudrais votre numéro de téléphone, au cas où je changerais d'avis et voudrais vous mettre une amende … Sourit le policier, faisant rougir Erza. »

Elle accepta cet échange et nota son numéro sur un papier. Le policier le prit, la remercia et s'en alla alors que les filles criaient de joie de n'avoir rien eu.

« - Waouh Erza ! Je ne te savais pas si négociatrice ! S'exclama Lucy, impressionnée.  
\- Il était mignon, ça a aidé ! Avoua Erza, en souriant.  
\- Je te rappelle que t'a Jellal, morveuse ! Rappela Lévy.  
\- Et comment ça j'ai peur de la foule ?! Je passe pour quoi moi après ?! Nan mais je vous jure … T'aurais pas pu trouver autre chose ?! Manquerait plus que Luxus l'apprenne et ma fierté serait réduite à néant …  
\- Ne te met pas dans cet état pour ça Mira ! Hurla de rire Lévy. Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir peur de quelque chose ! Et c'est une excellente idée pour Luxus, merci !  
\- Dès qu'on sera rentrés, Erza et Lévy vous allez crever ! Menaça Mirajane avant de reprendre la route, renfrognée. »

Comme promis, elles arrêtèrent le petit jeu avec les garçons, vu que ces derniers avaient pris beaucoup d'avance sur elles à cause de ce certain Loki. Les filles réussirent quand même à arriver dans la rue où habitait le père de Grey, où leurs amis les attendaient, l'air de s'ennuyer à mort.

« - Alors comme ça, on a été arrêté par les flics ? Hurla de rire Luxus alors que Mirajane le foudroyait du regard.  
\- En attendant, on a rien eu et tout ça grâce à Erza ! S'exclama Lucy en se tournant vers son amie.  
\- Je parie qu'elle a terrorisé le policier, ricana Jellal pour charrier la rousse.  
\- Nan, elle l'a dragué et ils se sont échangés leurs numéros de téléphone, rigola Lévy en voyant Jellal se décomposer.  
\- C'est une blague j'espère ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non, il s'appelle Loki et il était plutôt mignon, renchérit Erza avec un grand sourire.  
\- Bon les gars, allez-y sans nous chez Grey, on va parler tous les deux au sujet de tes nouveaux moyens de persuasion … Déclara le bleu en emmenant sa petite amie plus loin, jaloux à mort. »

Les autres explosèrent de rire, le trouvant trop chou, jaloux. Lucy, quant à elle, devenait de plus en plus stressée au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, la rapprochant du moment où elle devra affronter le regard glacial de Grey. Surtout qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire devant lui … Elle regarda la petite maison en face d'elle, s'imaginant Grey à l'intérieur, ne se doutant pas que ses amis rigolaient au pied de chez lui.

« - Bon allez ! Allons engueuler Fullbuster ! S'écria Gajeel en les tirant tous sur le palier de la porte. »

Avant que Lucy ne puisse protester qu'elle n'était pas prête, il sonna plusieurs fois, impatient. Des grognements se firent entendre puis un homme aux cheveux si semblables à ceux de Grey, ouvrit, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Ses yeux aciers et vifs balaya la petite assemblée de regard et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la blonde.

« - Bonjour monsieur, nous …  
\- C'est toi le petit con qui s'est acharné sur la sonnette ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas sourd et si tu me laisser ne serait-ce que deux secondes le temps que je vous ouvre, ça serait pas mal, maugréa le père du brun en fusillant Gajeel du regard.  
\- Excusez-le monsieur Fullbuster, il n'a pas l'habitude d'être poli en général, intervint Luxus, sous l'œil noir de son ami. Nous sommes des amis de votre fils et nous aimerions prendre de ses nouvelles.  
\- Prend exemple morveux, lui au moins il a de bonnes manières ! Enfin bref ! Si vous êtes des amis de Grey, vous êtes mes amis ! Je m'appelle Silver et tutoyez-moi. Oh et pas besoin d'être poli à ce point jeune homme, je ne suis pas un vieux sénile, des insultes j'en connais plein ! S'exclama Silver en les faisant rentrer. »

Ils rentrèrent un par un, Lucy en dernière. Alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte, Silver l'arrêta.

« - Toi, tu ne serais pas Lucy par hasard ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix froide alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Mon fils m'a souvent parlé de toi et crois-moi, t'es bien conne ma pauvre fille ! J'imagine que tu veux lui parler en tête à tête, sans tes amis ?

\- Euh oui j'aimerais beaucoup … Murmura Lucy, intimidée.  
\- Hé ! Souris un peu ! Je ne vais pas te bouffer ! Alors monte ces escaliers, prend la première à droite et va te réconcilier avec mon fils ! »

Lucy le remercia et monta les marches le plus doucement possible, angoissant à l'idée de le revoir. Et s'il n'acceptait pas de la voir ?! S'il était avec une autre fille ? Ou encore, s'il refusait de lui parler ? La blonde se mordit la lèvre devant la porte de la chambre du brun, la main levée, sur le point de frapper. Inspirant un grand coup, la jeune fille se rassura en se disant que ce n'était qu'un dur moment à passer elle toqua trois fois à la porte du brun, timidement. Essayant de calmer son cœur et sa respiration lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Grey lui disant d'entrer, elle mit la main sur la poignée, la baissa et poussa doucement la porte, n'osant pas regarder en face d'elle.  
Grey se redressa sur son lit, d'abord stupéfait de voir Lucy chez lui. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de la regarder. Puis la colère monta en lui en flèche. Elle osait venir là alors qu'elle lui avait largement fait comprendre qu'elle préférait Natsu ?! Putain mais qu'elle aille se faire foutre !

« - Dégage de ma chambre. »

Lucy redressa vivement la tête à l'entende de ses mots. Comment pouvait-il la virer ainsi ?!

« - Pas avant qu'on ne se soit pas parlé, répliqua la blonde avec une autorité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.  
\- Et bah c'est bon, on a parlé, tu peux dégager maintenant ? J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'écouter, tu vois !  
\- Ecoute Grey ! Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries mais tu pourrais au moins prendre la peine de m'écouter !  
\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester ici à t'écouter ! Réclama le brun en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Parce que … Parce que je me suis rendue compte que je … Je t'aime, murmura Lucy, baissant automatiquement les yeux.  
\- Tu te fous de moi ?! Tu me fais le coup du je t'aime pour que je reste ?! C'est très bas venant de toi Lucy ! Essayer de m'avoir par mes sentiments, c'est bien un coup de pute ! S'énerva Grey.  
\- Quoi ?! Un coup de pute ?! Je … C'était sincère ! S'écria Lucy, vexée et honteuse.  
\- Alors pourquoi me le dire maintenant et pas quand je te l'ai dit ?!  
\- Parce que j'ai confondu et mélangé mes sentiments par rapport à Natsu, je croyais que c'était de l'amour, mais en fait je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne !  
\- Ouais donc quand t'as découvert que t'aimais pas cet enfoiré, t'es venu directement me voir pour me sortir que t'avais des sentiments pour moi ?! La bonne blague ! Ricana amèrement Grey.  
\- Je … Sans toi Grey, je ne suis rien … Je ne suis qu'une coquille renfermée sur mon passé. Depuis que je t'ai connu, j'ai l'impression de revivre, de respirer de nouveau. Et pendant que tu étais chez ton père, je me suis vraiment rendu compte que je ne suis rien sans toi. Alors je tenais à te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'apportes … Certes, je me suis gourée sur toute la ligne avec Natsu cette année mais je te demande de me pardonner, je ne peux plus supporter ce manque Grey ! Je ne peux pas … Tu me manques trop et je déteste cette situation. Je sais que je t'ais blessé, que je t'ai fait du mal mais comme tu sais à quel point je regrette ! Alors oui, tu penses sûrement que maintenant que j'ai en quelque sorte lâché Natsu, je reviens comme une fleur vers toi. Mais c'est totalement faux. Je pense que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour toi depuis le début sauf que je n'arrivais pas à y voir clair, tu vois ? Natsu m'a permis de faire de l'ordre dans ma tête et je sais maintenant que celui que je veux, c'est toi et personne d'autre, déclara Lucy, s'assaillant sur le lit, à côté de Grey. »

Celui-ci se contenta de la regarder sans expression, ressassant toutes les informations que la blonde lui avait balancées. Comment déceler le vrai du faux ? Et si elle se trompait encore ? Qu'elle le prenne de nouveau pour un con, prétendant être amoureuse d'un autre parce qu'untel l'a aidé à faire ses lacets de chaussures ?!

« - Grey, dis quelques chose … Murmura Lucy, angoissée par ce silence pesant, une larme roulant sur sa joue, sachant déjà qu'elle allait se prendre un vent phénoménal.  
\- Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures. »

Il ne trouva que ça à dire, perturbé par ses larmes. Il avait toujours détesté qu'elle pleure, faisant tout pour qu'elle arrête d'être triste et qu'elle sourît de nouveau. Replongé dans ses souvenirs pendant quelques secondes, il ne vit pas tout de suite Lucy se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. Surpris, il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas comment réagir puis son cerveau se remis en marche doucement. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il prolongea le baiser, savourant cette sensation de sentir ses lèvres douces sur les siennes.  
Un gloussement les sépara rapidement et Grey put voir son père à l'entrée de sa chambre, un grand paquet de pop-corn dans les mains, ses amis derrière.

« - Le film est déjà fini ?! Moi qui suis venu que pour le baiser final, je suis déçu ! S'exclama Silver en renversant tout le sachet de pop-corn sur la tête de Gajeel qui poussa des jurons très expressifs.  
\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous le vieux ?! J'en ai de partout dans les cheveux et ça colle ton truc dégueulasse ! S'écria-t-il tandis que Lévy essayait de lui enlever les boules de maïs en riant.  
\- Fallait bien que je montre mon mécontentement ! Et puis, tu étais à côté de moi alors je me suis dit que tu ferrais un parfait cobaye.  
\- Cobaye ?! Moi, un cobaye ?! S'indigna Gajeel, d'une voix aigue sous la frustration. »

Luxus hurla de rire à ce moment là et Gajeel vit rouge. Il lui sauta dessus, prêt à lui foutre la droite de sa vie. Etant prêts de l'escalier, ils tombèrent tous les deux, roulant sur les marches pour finir étalés sur la moquette du salon, Luxus au-dessus de Gajeel qui mangeait le paillasson. Mirajane et Lévy se précipitèrent en bas avec tout le groupe qui les suivit peu après tandis que Grey en profitait pour fermer sa chambre à clé pour ne plus être dérangé par une bande d'abrutis finis.  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucy qui était rouge de honte à l'idée d'avoir été observée par tout le monde.

« - Grey ? Murmura-t-elle, n'osant toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je … Qu'est-ce qu'on est ?  
\- Franchement ? Je ne sais pas. Tu arrives d'un coup avec tout le monde, me déclarant que tu as des sentiments pour moi alors que tu sors d'une relation avec un enfoiré de service puis tu m'embrasses. Alors j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que c'est la vraie vie et pas un rêve.  
\- Et là tu réalises mieux ? S'enquit Lucy en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.  
\- Oh oui, parfaitement... »

* * *

« - Bon, ils en mettent du temps pour descendre, râla Erza, assise sur le canapé, les bras croisés.  
\- Mais laisse-leur le temps de s'embrasser un peu ! S'exclama Mirajane.  
\- Ou autre chose … Sous-entendit Jellal en ricanant.  
\- Mollé mollé jeune homme ! Ne parle pas de mon fils comme ça ! Il ne coucherait jamais le premier soir ! S'écria Silver, horrifié tandis que les jeunes se regardèrent d'un œil suspicieux.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que vous parlez de Grey ?!  
\- Bien sûr, si mon fils avait déjà couché, je le saurais ! Fit le père de Grey, d'un ton suffisant.  
\- Grey ?! Puceau ?! Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il l'est plus ! Hurla de rire Gajeel.  
\- Qu-Quoi ?!  
\- Ça fait un bon moment en plus, ricana Luxus. Et il a du succès votre fils !  
\- GREY FULLBUSTER ! DESCENDS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT PETIT MORVEUX ! »

Mirajane explosa de rire tandis que Grey arrivait en râlant, Lucy derrière.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à râler ?!  
\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois plus puceau ?!  
\- C'est quoi cette question ?! S'exclama le brun, stupéfait.  
\- Je suis ton père, je devrais être le premier au courant ! A quel âge ?  
\- Euh … On est obligés d'avoir cette discussion maintenant ?  
\- Oui ! J'exige des explications fiston ! S'écria Silver alors que son fils soupirait.  
\- Ok ok … J'étais en 3ème et c'était avec Ultia, ça te va ? Soupira le brun alors que tous les mecs sifflaient.  
\- T'as commencé avec Ultia vieux ? Respect, s'inclina Jellal.  
\- On ne peut pas dire que tu t'es tapé un thon ! Ricana Luxus.  
\- J'avoue, elle avait de ses nibars cette fille … Bava Gajeel en s'imaginant la jeune femme.  
\- Hm … La fille la plus bonne que j'ai vu sur la photo de classe ? Bon choix fiston, ton père est fier de toi ! »

Alors que les hommes saignaient du nez en pensant à la belle brune, ils furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité par leurs petites amies respectives, à grands coups de chaussures.

« - On ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?! Grimaça Mirajane en grinçant des dents.  
\- Et bah un peu, tu vois ? Osa répliquer Jellal avant de se faire frapper par Erza.  
\- Tu te plains que je drague le policier, mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi !  
\- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Ultia n'est même pas là ! Comment veux-tu que je la drague ?!  
\- Parce que t'as envie de la draguer ?!  
\- Non, non, non ! C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire … »

Les autres rigolèrent doucement tandis que le couple s'engueulait, étant gênés d'assister à cette scène. Silver possédant moins de tact que les plus jeunes, déclara que sa maison n'était pas une foire et que par conséquent, ils allaient devoir dégager de chez lui à coups de babouche s'il le fallait, même son fils qui devait passer du temps avec sa nouvelle petite amie.  
Ils partirent donc rapidement, tout en remerciant le paternel Fullbuster pour les avoir accueillis. Seuls Grey et Gajeel râlèrent contre l'adulte, l'un pour s'être fait dégagé de chez lui et l'autre pour le fait d'avoir été victime d'une attaque de pop-corn. Voyant que son nouveau petit-ami boudait légèrement à cause de son père, Lucy changea de voiture pour aller avec lui et l'embrassa légèrement, tellement contente de s'être enfin expliquer avec le brun .Toute envie de bouder envolée, Grey répondit avec ferveur, passant ses mains derrière la nuque de la blonde, soulevant ses longs cheveux. Plusieurs toussotements masculins se firent entendre, sans pour autant arrêter les deux tourtereaux de s'embrasser puisque Grey leur fit un geste grossier de la main.  
Soupirant, Luxus mit le contact et commença à rouer, mettant la musique un peu plus forte que la dernière fois pour ne plus entendre les roulements de pelle incessants de ses deux amis. A travers le rétroviseur, le blond adressa un petit sourire moqueur à Jellal, assis à côté de Grey qui était obligé d'assister à ce spectacle. Le bleu soupira à son tour, essaya de donner des petits coups de coude à son pote pour lui faire comprendre d'arrêter mais se rendant compte que ça ne servait rien, il se renfrogna et regarda par la fenêtre alors que Gajeel explosait de rire, tranquillement assis du côté passager.

Après leur "séance de baisers" terminée au plus grand bonheur d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, Lucy posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami - elle aimait répéter ce terme dans sa tête - et ferma les yeux, bercée par la voiture, sans se douter que son petit nuage de bonheur sur lequel elle était assise allait vite se terminer lorsqu'ils rentreront dans l'appartement de Gajeel. Le problème ? En un seul nom : Jubia.

* * *

Grey et Lucy se sont réconciliés et sont enfin ensemble ! Maintenant, il leur reste encore un problème capital, Jubia. Comment va-t-elle réagir en les voyant ensemble ? La suite samedi prochain !  
Bye !

Darkfender


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ! Voici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue ! Ça me fait bizarre, j'ai l'impression que s'est passé à toute allure ! Enfin voilà le chapitre 11, que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire même s'il est un peu court, l'essentiel y est ! Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Jubia s'affala sur le canapé en soupirant. Elle venait de passer toute la matinée à essayer de ranger tout le bordel qu'ils avaient foutus hier soir et ce n'était pas gagné … Rien que le salon était un champ de bataille à lui tout seul ! Encore à plusieurs, ils auraient sans doute fini mais Jubia devait bien s'occuper de Natsu pendant qu'il partait aller chercher Mr. Grey, non ? Mais pourquoi Lucy voulait tant aller chez lui ? Elle avait été tellement heureuse lorsqu'elle avait su qu'ils y allaient ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils s'aimaient … Non, Jubia ne l'accepterait pas ! Et comme une imbécile, Jubia avait laissé sa rivale amoureuse se rapprocher de Mr. Grey ! Oh qu'est-ce que Jubia va faire ?!

« - Pourquoi tu t'agites autant ? Grommela Natsu qui se releva du sol en se frottant les yeux.  
\- Oh Natsu-san est réveillé ! Jubia est soulagée, tu vas pouvoir aider Jubia à tout ranger !  
\- Mais ils sont où les autres ?  
\- Chez Mr. Grey pourquoi ? Tu étais au courant, d'ailleurs ils sont partis en t'assommant parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu viennes et Jubia a veillé sur toi !  
\- Ah mais fallait pas, je me sens gêné ! S'écria Natsu en se grattant la tête, souriant légèrement. A cause de moi, tu n'as pas pu aller voir l'autre idiot !  
\- Mr. Grey n'est pas un idiot !  
\- Excuse-moi, excuse-moi … N'empêche qu'il te prend pour une conne depuis le début.  
\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demanda Jubia, ne comprenant pas.  
\- Il t'a toujours fait espérer, ne te repoussant jamais alors qu'il éprouve des sentiments pour Lucy et que c'est réciproque. Je suis désolé Jubia mais ce mec ne vaut rien. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent sûrement être en couple …  
\- Arrête tes bêtises ! Lucy et Grey sont meilleurs amis, il n'y a rien d'autre entre eux ! Pourquoi dis-tu autant de méchancetés à Jubia … ?  
\- Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire mal Jubia, mais j'essaye de prévenir de ce que tu vas voir lorsqu'ils rentreront ! Je connais Lucy depuis que j'ai dix ans ! Je sais très bien ce qu'elle ressent pour Grey … T'as pas vu à la soirée comment elle était mal sans lui ?  
\- Je ne te crois pas. Peut être que Lucy a des sentiments pour Grey-sama mais en aucun cas ça ne peut être réciproque ! S'écria Jubia, refusant d'y croire.  
\- Je t'aurais prévenu au moins … Soupira la rose. Et si on commençait à ranger ? Ça nous occuperait le temps qu'ils arrivent ! »

Jubia s'exécuta, plongée dans ses pensées. Natsu mentait, c'était impossible sinon. Depuis deux ans, elle espérait que Grey se rende compte de ses sentiments pour elle. L'abordant de toutes les manières possibles, elle avait réussi à devenir une de ses amies, à son plus grand plaisir. Et ce n'était pas maintenant que Lucy allait ruiner tous ses efforts pour lui prendre Mr. Grey ! Ils n'étaient que meilleurs amis. Ils s'étaient disputés et Lucy voulait juste qu'ils se réconcilient, c'est tout. Jubia essaya de se rassurer par tous les moyens, mais sa peur grandissait à chaque seconde écoulée, chaque minute la rapprochant de la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils arrivent de peur que Natsu disent vrai. Elle savait que Grey était sorti avec pas mal de filles mais qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux. Cela la rassurait et de toute façon, si Lucy et Grey sortaient ensemble, ça n'allait pas durer, si ? Mais des meilleurs amis ne pouvaient sortir ensemble, c'était comme si elle sortait avec Gajeel ! Impossible, rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait la nausée !  
Un claquement de porte se fit entendre et Jubia sursauta violement lorsque toute la bande arriva dans le salon.

« - C'était qui le crétin qui m'a assommé ? Rugit Natsu alors que tout le monde explosait de rire.  
\- C'est de la faute de Luxus ! Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais lâché la casserole ! Accusa Jellal en ricanant.  
\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu nous as réveillés en gueulant comme une merde ! Fallait bien qu'on t'oblige à fermer ta grosse gueule !  
\- Donc c'est à cause de vous deux … ?  
\- En gros … Ouais ! S'exclama Gajeel, souriant. »

Le rose se jeta alors sur la balafré et sur le tatoué, entamant une petite bagarre dans le milieu du salon. Tout le monde soupira puis Jubia demanda d'une vois tremblante comment ça s'était passé.

« - Oh bah c'était cool, sourit Mirajane. Le père de Grey est un peu bizarre mais super sympa ! Et puis on s'est fait arrêté par un policier pour excès de vitesse mais Erza s'en ai très bien occupé !- Bon tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Grogna l'intéressée.  
\- Quoi ? Elle m'a demandé de raconter ! Je raconte !  
\- Oui mais … Par rapport à Mr. Grey et Lucy … ? Osa demanda Jubia en baissant les yeux, anxieuse.  
\- Oh … Euh … Bah ils se sont réconciliés ! S'exclama Mirajane, gênée.  
\- Euh oui, tout va bien, on est de nouveaux meilleurs amis, tout va pour le mieux ! S'écria à son tour Lucy, affolée.  
\- Arrêtez de prendre Jubia pour une conne les gars ! Faut bien qu'elle le sache un jour ou l'autre ! Intervint Gajeel, agacé. Bon Jubia, je sais que pour toi, ça va être dur de digérer, mais Lucy et Grey sont ensemble maintenant … »

A l'entente de cette phrase, quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de la bleue, qui sentit comme un creux dans sa poitrine. Voir Lucy autant gênée et se tordre les mains en lui adressant un petit sourire d'excuse gêné lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?! Lucy savait pourtant très bien que Jubia éprouvait des sentiments pour Mr. Grey et elle le lui volait comme ça ?! La colère surmonta sa tristesse et Jubia eut un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de Lucy sous les yeux de tout le monde Natsu, Jellal et Luxus compris, qui avaient arrêtés de se battre.

« - Félicitations à vous deux, fit-elle en souriant.  
\- Je suis désolée Jubia mais merci, répondit la blonde, soulagée et heureuse que son amie ne le prenne pas mal. »

Ce fut donc avec surprise qu'elle sentit une brûlure sur sa joue droite, Jubia l'ayant baffé de toutes ses forces. La tête sur le côté, son visage caché par ses cheveux et la joue en feu, Lucy réalisa à quel point son amie souffrait de cette nouvelle. Grey voulut intervenir, énervé qu'on touche à sa petite amie mais Lucy le stoppa.

« - Elle souffre assez comme ça … Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. »

Elle se redressa, se massant la joue et affronta le regard meurtri et rempli de larmes de Jubia. La voir comme ça lui fit mal mais elle ne regrettait rien. Elle aussi avait pleuré lorsqu'elle avait perdu Grey. L'avoir pour elle seule était un plaisir absolu qu'elle n'était pas prête de partager. Elle était peut être égoïste mais ne le regrettait pour le moins du monde.

« - Je sais que j'aurais dû te dire que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour Grey, que j'ai profondément merdé. J'en suis désolée mais je ne compte pas casser pour toi. Je sais que je peux paraître égoïste mais je voulais mettre les choses au clair. T'es une amie en or et ça me fend le cœur de te voir comme ça …  
\- Jubia aurait juste aimé que tu lui dises avant … Je me sens trahie Lucy, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Jubia t'as toujours épaulé lorsque t'en avais besoin, je t'ai soutenue à tout moment et toi, tu oses me voler Grey par derrière !  
\- Hé je ne suis pas un objet ! Protesta Grey.  
\- Je m'en fous de ça ! Lui hurla Jubia, en larmes. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'elle me le dise ! Elle savait depuis longtemps que j'étais amoureuse de toi et tout ce qu'elle me trouve à dire, c'est désolée ?! Oups, j'ai merdé ? Oui t'as complètement merdé Lucy ! Moi qui pensais que t'étais une fille honnête ! Même lorsque tu venais d'arriver ici, tu m'as encore menti sur le fait de ta relation avec Grey !  
\- Jubia … Murmura Lucy, s'en voulant énormément.  
\- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, je ne veux plus te voir, tu m'entends !? Tu as fait trop de peine à Jubia, tu m'as trahie de la plus honteuse des manières et je ne suis pas sûre de te pardonner un jour … »

Sur ces paroles, Jubia bouscula la blonde, la tête basse et sortit de l'appartement en pleurs. Natsu se précipita à sa suite, alors que tout le monde restait bouche bée face à ce qu'il s'était passé. Lucy s'effondra sur le canapé, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« - Hé … C'est pas de ta faute, ok ? C'est de la mienne, je n'ai jamais repoussé Jubia, je l'ai laissé espérer. Si je lui avais fait comprendre que c'était mort pour elle dès le début, on n'en serait pas là, fit Grey en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.  
\- Y a pas que toi qui as merdé Grey. En fait, on est tous responsables. On aurait pu faire comprendre à Jubia que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, intervint Lévy d'une petite voix.  
\- Oye, on ne va pas démoraliser toute la journée parce qu'on n'a pas fait ce qu'il fallait ! C'est fait, c'est fait point barre ! Alors maintenant les gars, faut assumer et essayer de recoller les morceaux au lieu de se morfondre comme des larves ! S'écria Luxus.  
\- Bonne idée, mais plus tard ! Faudrait peut être ranger mon appart' les jeunes ! Râla Gajeel. »

Il montra de la main tous les cadavres de bouteilles, les sachets vides de nourriture, les verres brisés, des restes de nourriture éparpillés dans le salon, le sol absolument dégueulasse tâché de bière, les mégots de cigarettes ainsi que les charbons utilisés pour la chicha. Tous soupirèrent mais se mirent au travail sous le regard noir de Gajeel. Heureusement que Jubia avait déjà commencé !

* * *

Natsu descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pourrait être son amie aux cheveux bleus. Même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques temps, la voir souffrir comme ça lui faisait mal. Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Fullbuster … Il sortit de l'immeuble et regarda dans la rue, dans l'espoir de trouver une chevelure marine mais peine perdue. Il ne la connaissait pas assez pour savoir où elle habitait et encore moins pour savoir dans quels lieux elle allait lorsqu'elle se sentait mal ! Il alla s'asseoir sur un banc pour mieux réfléchir à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Le problème étant qu'il ne connaissait pas trop Magnolia, il était dans la merde.  
Natsu prit son téléphone dans l'intention de regarder un plan de la ville lorsque son cerveau tilta. Il suffisait de l'appeler ! Se maudissant d'être aussi con, il chercha le numéro dans ses contacts et attendit que Jubia décroche.

« - A… Allô ? Fit une petite voix mouillée.  
\- Jubia ? T'es où ?  
\- Je …. Je veux rester seule Natsu, laisse-moi …  
\- Attends, attends ! Ne raccroche pas ! Je sais que t'as besoin de soutien, alors t'isole pas, s'il te plaît … Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses une connerie …  
\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me suicider ? Ria Jubia, d'un rire mouillé.  
\- Au moins je te fais rire ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où tu es ?  
\- Je préfère rester là où je suis à pleurer seule, plutôt que tu me vois dans cet état, c'est très dur pour Jubia d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé alors …  
\- Je comprends. Mais laisse-moi au moins te parler par téléphone ! Peut être que je t'empêcherais de sauter d'un pont ! Rigola-t-il. »

Natsu passa donc une bonne heure au téléphone avec la jeune fille qui se sentit légèrement mieux lorsqu'elle raccrocha, prétextant manger. En vérité, elle avait la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, mais elle ne voulait pas déranger le jeune homme plus que ça. Elle se sentait assez mal comme ça. En plus d'avoir perdu l'espoir de sortir un jour avec le garçon de ses rêves, Jubia venait de se faire « trahir » par Lucy et cela lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Jubia avait tout révélé à la blonde. Ses secrets, ses sentiments, ses peines, ses souhaits, ses ressentis … Jubia n'avait jamais eu une enfance facile et heureuse, rejetée par les autres enfants. Alors lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Lucy, elle avait tout déballé, croyant innocemment que Lucy la comprendrait et l'aiderait un peu.  
Maintenant qu'elle repensait à ça, la bleue émit un petit ricanement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne ! Finalement, il n'y avait vraiment que Gajeel et Natsu pour lui remonter le moral, la soutenir, la faire rire … Les autres n'étaient finalement que superficiels. La preuve : Lucy n'avait même pas essayé de l'appeler pour s'excuser, les autres n'avaient pas non plus essayé de la contacté pour savoir si elle supportait la nouvelle. Non, pour eux, c'était comme si Jubia n'existait pas, transparente, rejetée. Comme dans son école primaire. Gajeel, lui, avait eu l'audace de dire la vérité à Jubia contrairement à cette blonde décolorée !  
La colère monta en elle comme une flèche et pour se défouler, prit tous les objets à sa portée et les balança dans tous les coins de sa chambre étudiante pour ensuite finir en pleurs sur son lit, ne remarquant même pas que le ciel s'était mis à pleurer avec elle.

* * *

Lundi. Le jour lui plus détesté de la semaine par tous les étudiants. Et en ce pluvieux premier jour de la semaine, une bande d'étudiants du lycée Fairy School appréhendaient tous le moment crucial de devoir entrer en classe. Ce fut donc une Lucy Heartfilia honteuse et anxieuse qui arriva en cours ce matin au bras de son nouvel petit ami Grey Fullbuster. Elle balaya ses camarades du regard jusqu'à s'attarder sur la place voisine à la sienne qui était occupée par Jubia Lockser. Sauf que ce n'était pas la Jubia que tout le monde connaissait. Finis les vêtements longs et couverts, fini le chapeau sage qu'elle portait auparavant ainsi que ses cheveux soigneusement bouclés avec soin. Il semblerait que cette Jubia là ait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Maintenant, c'était une étrangère au style vestimentaire plus rock, portant un haut court dévoilant son nombril, un blouson en cuir noir, un legging en cuir noir et des longues bottes noires également. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés mais à la façon décoiffée et un maquillage plus sombre ornait ses beaux yeux bleus.  
Mais que de transformations pour Jubia Lockser ! Et d'après les regards ébahis de tous les élèves de la classe et du professeur lui-même, ce serait bien la première fois qu'on la remarque autant ! Mais cette dernière ne semble pas déstabilisée par cette attention nouvelle, on dirait qu'elle impassible, se foutant de tout comme de rien. Mais seuls ses yeux montrent un semblant de l'ancienne Jubia : une profonde tristesse, vu la rougeur dissimulée par le trait de crayon noir, montrant que la jeune fille a pleuré ce matin.  
En tout cas, ce changement en aura impressionné plus d'un : Natsu bave complètement sur elle depuis qu'il est arrivé Gajeel n'arrête pas de faire des compliments sur sa tenue et lui propose maintenant de faire un percing Grey en est resté la bouche ouverte pendant au moins deux minutes et Lucy tremble d'avance de devoir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Mais la vie n'est pas un joli comte de fée et bientôt la blonde se retrouve assise à côté de sa voisine, obligée par le professeur.

« - Euh … Bonjour Jubia … Osa dire Lucy d'une voix hésitante. »

Même pas une parole, un regard … Rien. La jeune fille à la chevelure décoiffée bleue est restée de marbre, préférant de loin regarder par la fenêtre.  
Soupirant, la blonde redoubla d'efforts pendant toute l'heure pour enfin avoir une réponse de la part de son ancienne amie. Mais les signes avant-coureurs que Jubia manifestait n'a apparemment pas sauté aux yeux de la belle blonde puisqu'à la sonnerie, sa voisine la saisit par le col, sifflant de colère.

« - La prochaine fois que ouvres la bouche pour sortir des âneries à Jubia, je te jure que je t'écrase la tête contre ce bureau jusqu'à-ce que je ne voie plus ta couleur de cheveux, c'est clair ?! Tu n'avais pas encore compris que je n'avais pas envie de te parler ?! Cracha Jubia en lâchant violement Lucy qui s'écroula sur sa chaise.  
\- Jubia calme-toi ! Tenta vainement Natsu de la calmer.  
\- Je … Je suis désolée Jubia …  
\- Je m'en fiche, ne viens plus me parler. »

La jeune fille partit de classe, Natsu à ses trousses, le regard de tous leurs camarades braqués sur leur dos. Quant à Lucy, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Mirajane, ne sachant plus quoi faire pour regagner l'amitié de la bleue. Seul Gajeel eut un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Lévy.

« - T'as pas remarqué que dès que Jubia s'en va, Natsu la suit comme un bon chien ? Ricana-t-il. Imagine les ensemble ces deux là ! »

* * *

« - Natsu, arrête de me suivre ! S'énerva Jubia dans la cour.  
\- Je veux savoir comment tu vas ?! Tu ne m'as plus parlé depuis notre discussion au téléphone ! Et là, t'arrive avec un nouveau look, nouvelle personnalité …  
\- Et alors ? Tu n'aime pas que je sois comme ça ?  
\- Si ! Ca fait moins l'élève coincée mais, t'en fais pas un peu trop ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Et bien, je trouve que t'y vas un peu fort. Tu sais, c'est juste un chagrin d'amour, pas besoin non plus de changer à ce point … Expliqua maladroitement Natsu.  
\- Je crois que t'as pas compris quelque chose. Savoir que Grey était en couple et que je n'avais aucune chance a fait du mal à Jubia. Mais j'ai eu le temps de me faire une raison. Maintenant Jubia se moque de savoir avec qui il est. Le truc qui m'énerve c'est Lucy !  
\- Elle a fait une erreur, je te l'accorde mais ça arrive à tout le monde ! Toi non plus tu n'oserais dire que tu sortirais avec le crush de ton amie !  
\- J'ai compris ! Toujours à prendre la défense de Lucy hein ? Toi aussi, tu falloir te faire une raison Natsu ! Elle est avec Grey maintenant ! Ce n'est pas en la défendant qu'elle va revenir vers toi la bouche en cœur !  
\- Quoi ?! Mais n'importe quoi !  
\- Laisse-moi rire ! Ricana Jubia. T'es aussi coincée que moi avec elle lorsque Jubia voulais sortir avec Grey !  
\- Mais je n'aime plus Lucy ! C'est juste une amie pour moi maintenant.  
\- Parce que moi je n'en suis pas une ?! S'indigna l'étudiante.  
\- Non.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- T'es bien plus pour moi maintenant, déclara Natsu avant de l'embrasser. »

Trop surprise pour réagir, Jubia n'émit aucun geste de recul. Son premier baiser. Avec Natsu. Pourquoi Natsu ?! Depuis sa rentrée en seconde, elle s'était imaginé son premier baiser avec Grey, comme dans les films sous la pluie. Elle avait rêvé de ce jour depuis des lustres et maintenant, Natsu l'embrassait. Qu'est-ce qu'il trouvait à Jubia ? Alors qu'il aimait Lucy ? Et puis, il y avait de biens plus belles filles que Jubia dans le lycée, alors pourquoi ? Trop de questions lui chamboulèrent l'esprit, tout se mélangeait. Elle repoussa légèrement le rose par les épaules, les joues rouges.

« - Pourquoi … ? Murmura l'étudiante.  
\- Parce que tu as été la seule à essayer de m'aider alors que tu savais ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lucy, tu m'as consolé lorsque je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce que j'avais fait, tu m'as soutenu. Alors je sais qu'on se connait bien que depuis quelques semaines mais grâce à toi, je ne me sens plus ce petit con que j'étais, le petit salopard ne tenant pas l'alcool … Avec toi, j'ai réussi à mieux m'assumer malgré mes erreurs et …  
\- Tu te fais une frayeur Natsu … Tu aimes Lucy …  
\- Laisse-moi finir ! Je sais que je sors d'une « relation » avec elle mais je n'éprouvais plus que de l'attirance pour elle. Je l'aimais au collège c'est vrai mais plus maintenant. Et je ne me fais pas de frayeur, je sais que c'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être, déclara Natsu, déterminé.  
\- Je ne sais pas … J'ai réussi à tourner la page avec Grey mais je ne sais pas si Jubia y arrivera …  
\- Alors essayons. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ? Et j'ai vraiment envie que nous deux, ça marche. Et puis, j'aime bien ton nouveau look, sourit le rose.  
\- Jubia veux bien essayer alors, sourit timidement la bleue alors que Natsu poussait un cri de joie enfantin. »

Alors que les deux s'embrassaient de nouveau, une ombre les observait du coin de l'œil, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il en était sûr. Il se tourna vers la personne à côté de lui qui serrait les poings, de mécontentement.

"- Tu me dois 50 joyaux la crevette ! S'écria joyeusement le jeune homme en tendant la main.  
\- Argh, tiens ! Tu m'énerves ! Comment t'as su qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble ?! C'était impossible à prévoir ! Râla Lévy en lui donnant sa mise.  
\- Tout est une question d'intelligence, tu n'es pas encore au niveau petit scarabée, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, se vanta Gajeel en éclatant de rire devant la mine déconfite de sa petite amie."

* * *

Et enfin le dernier couple est mis en place ! Du JubiaxNatsu, je sais ce n'est pas très courant mais ça me plaisait assez bien et puis comme ça, tout le monde est ensemble ! *dit la fille qui voit le monde en rose*  
En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça me ferait très plaisir !  
See you ~

Darkfender


	12. Epilogue

Hello ! Désolée pour cet immense retard, j'ai beaucoup de problèmes d'ordinateur, j'ai eu une horrible semaine où j'ai dû bosser comme une malade, je suis juste crevée mais j'ai quand même réussi à finir cet épilogue ! Je n'en suis pas très fière mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire en ce moment, alors que je suis à moitié en train de dormir devant mon ordinateur x)  
Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Il faut croire que les efforts payent à Fairy School ! Après quelques jours où nos deux tourtereaux ont mieux appris à se connaître, il se trouverait que l'amour que Natsu portait à Jubia soit réciproque ! A la plus grande surprise de leurs amis qui ne pensaient pas qu'elle se remettrait aussi vite de sa désillusion à propos de Grey, qui ne s'en porte pas plus mal ! Finie la Jubia qui le suivait, l'appelait "Grey-sama", était jalouse de n'importe quelle fille ... Et il faut dire que tourner la page de son obsession amoureuse lui a permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur son ancien comportement. Elle se rendait enfin compte à quel point elle avait pu être agaçante, harcelante, renfermée sur elle-même. Déprimée par son ancienne attitude, elle avait su passer à autre chose et constatait tous les jours une amélioration. Elle était plus sociable, plus ouverte aux autres, avait fait connaissance avec plusieurs personnes du lycée, plus joyeuse aussi. Mais ça, c'était peut être tout simplement l'amour ..

Justement en parlant de ça, Jubia a donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui à son petit ami dans le parc de Magnolia pour lui parler d'une chose importante. En effet, cela faisait trois mois qu'elle avait accepté d'essayer avec lui et ne le regrettait absolument pas. Sauf que voilà. Aujourd'hui, la jeune fille était terrifiée. Elle avait enfin compris qu'elle serait capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Grey. Et cet autre était Natsu. En parlant de lui, le voilà qu'il arrive tout sourire et se dirige vers elle. Il l'embrassa en guise de bonjour et s'assit sur le banc avec elle.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Oh euh … Jubia voulait juste te voir parce que tu me manquais.  
\- Tu sais qu'on s'est vus ce matin ?  
\- Oui mais tu me manquais quand même !  
\- Jubia, je sais très bien lorsque tu caches quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ?  
\- Je t'aime … Souffla-t-elle, prise d'un courage étonnant qui la surprit. »

Un énorme sourire illumina le visage de son petit ami et elle l'embrassa avec passion, s'attirant des regards jaloux des célibataires présents dans le parc.

« - Plus que Grey ? Rigola le rose.  
\- C'est qui Grey ?  
\- Un mec banal, sans importance, vaut mieux que tu l'oublies, assura Natsu alors que la jeune fille éclatait de rire.  
\- Je t'aime, rajouta-t-il.»

Et ce fut à ce moment précis que tous les doutes et incertitudes de Jubia s'envolèrent. Oui, il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un même si ce n'était pas son premier amour. Oui il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un au point que ça lui fasse peur et oui c'était possible que cet amour soit réciproque. Elle l'embrassa, heureuse d'avoir franchi un cap avec lui, avec ce petit ami avec qui elle n'aurait jamais envisagé quoique ce soit auparavant, ce qui est contradictoire au fait qu'à présente, elle ne pourrait envisager la vie sans Natsu. Comme quoi, l'amour était vraiment un concept vraiment étrange ...

* * *

En parlant d'amour réciproque, ce n'est plus vraiment le cas pour Jellal et Erza. Leurs maintes disputes et prises de tête ont suffit à séparer le joli petit couple, à la plus grande joie des admiratrices du bad boy aux cheveux bleus. Bien qu'elles ont dû être déçues lorsque ce dernier se mit avec la belle Ultia, enrageant l'ex au plus grand plaisir mesquin de Fernandez. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait rompu et non l'inverse. Cuisante défaite pour l'honneur du jeune homme puisque d'habitude, c'était lui le bourreau des cœurs.  
Alors peut être pensez-vous que le savoir avec Ultia rendrait Erza indifférente ? Ce serait mal connaître la guerrière rousse qui était en ce moment même en train d'insulter son ex petit ami de tous les noms, sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-désespéré de Mirajane.

« - Comment a-t-il pu oser se mettre avec cette traînée ?! Il sait pourtant bien que je la déteste ! Je parie que c'est juste pour le cul …  
\- Erza, détends-toi, il a le droit d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre, vous n'êtes plus ensemble !  
\- Non il n'a pas le droit ! Il connaît pas les périodes célibat lui ?! Tout de suite après, il passe à autre chose comme si je n'étais qu'une fille de passage ! Nan mais il m'a pris pour qui ce petit con ?! Bordel, que ce type m'énerve !  
\- Fais-lui pareil alors, fit Mirajane avec un petit sourire démoniaque.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- T'as encore le numéro de Loki, non ? Tu sais, le gendarme ! Propose-lui un rencard ou autre et fait en sorte que Jellal le sache. T'inquiète pas, ça va le faire enrager.  
\- Mais peut être que je n'étais qu'une fille de passage en fait ? S'inquiéta subitement la rousse, désemparée.  
\- Oh ressaisis-toi là ! Rigola Mira. Elle est passé où la fille autoritaire qui terrifie tout le monde ? Bien sûr que ne t'es pas une fille de passage ! »

Erza hocha la tête, mal rassurée, et fouilla dans son sac à main pour en sortir un petit bout de papier tout froissé. Elle prit son téléphone, composa le numéro et appela. Une voix masculine très sexy se fit entendre, laissant échapper un petit sourire à Erza qui reprit confiance en elle. Bien, elle pouvait enfin l'avoir sa revanche contre Fernandez ! Après tout, elle n'était pas Erza Scarlett pour rien !  
L'anecdote étant que lorsqu'Erza et Jellal se revirent en présence de leurs compagnons respectifs, Ultia tomba raide dingue de Loki, son charme légendaire les faisant toutes tomber. Mais qu'une seule commençait à lui faire tourner la tête et cette fille était Erza. La seule qui avait résisté à son charme pendant belles lurettes à cause de crétin de Fernandez qui regardait bouche bée Ultia draguer le roux sans aucune gêne. Erza éclata de rire et tira Loki en arrière pour qu'ils s'en aillent. Elle avait adoré le revirement de situation mais fallait pas exagérer non plus : Loki était sa "propriété" et elle comptait bien le garder.

Mirajane quitta l'appartement de la rousse, amusée. Voir Erza aussi gênée et douteuse envers elle-même avait été tellement jouissif qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de filmer la scène. Serrant la carte SD dans sa main comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, la blanche toqua à la porte du manoir de Luxus, n'attendant qu'une chose : lui montrer la vidéo pour désintégrer la réputation d'Erza Scarlett.  
Oui, Mirajane était une vraie salope avec son amie mais je crois que vous avez oublié qu'elles étaient d'anciennes pires ennemies, non ? Alors une petite crasse par ci par là n'est pas bien méchante …  
Voyant que personne ne lui ouvrait alors qu'elle voyait la voiture de Luxus présente, elle décida d'entrer, ne pouvant pas attendre. Elle posa son sac et ses chaussures dans l'entrée, prête à courir dans les couloirs pour accéder à la chambre de son petit-ami. Décidant de lui faire une petite surprise inattendue sur sa présence, Mirajane déambula dans le bâtiment à pas de loup pour s'arrêter brusquement devant la salle de musculation dont la porte était entrouverte. Du bruit se faisait entendre et a blanche tendit l'oreille.

"- Cambre plus le dos, voilà parfait ... Non, ta position est pas bonne, change, tes jambes doivent être plus surélevées colle ton torse contre ça ..., Commença une voix que Mirajane identifia comme étant celle de Fried."

Qu'est-ce que faisait Fried ici ? Avec SON Luxus ?! Et comment ça "cambrer le dos", "change de position" ou "colle ton torse" ?! La colère envahit Mirajane en imaginant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts draguer son petit ami. Oui, elle avait toujours eu des doutes à propos de son orientation et apparemment elles étaient fondées ... Ne pouvant s'en empêcher elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, sa jalousie augmentant encore d'une cran lorsqu'elles vit les deux amis torse-nus en sueur, Luxus étant assis sur une machine et Fried lui appuyant sur les épaules pour lui permettre d'avoir le dos droit et de faire ressortir sa poitrine.

"- Ca va, je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? S'écria la blanche en se plantant en face des deux hommes qui la regardèrent, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre.  
\- Bien sûr que si tu nous dérange, on travaille là, râla Luxus.  
\- Parce qu'en plus tu le couvres ?! Tu te laisses faire ? Je dois le prendre comment ?  
\- Comment de quoi ? De quoi tu parles à la fin ? S'exclama le blond, ne comprenant rien.  
\- Ecoute-moi bien Fried, Luxus est à moi et à personne d'autre. Que tu sois gay ne me dérange pas mais évite de draguer Luxus ou sinon t'es un homme mort, j'ai été claire ?! Continua Mirajane, extrêmement sérieuse alors que Luxus explosait de rire.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles toi ?! S'exclama-t-elle, vexée.  
\- Mira, Fried n'est pas gay et il ne me drague pas ! Il me montre une nouvelle façon d'utiliser cette machine pour développer au mieux mes pecs !  
\- Oui bien sûr, c'est l'excuse la plus pourrie que j'ai jamais entendue !  
\- Mais enfin Fried, dis-lui qu'on ne faisait que de la muscu et que tu n'es pas gay ! Rigola le balafré en se tournant vers son ami.  
\- Oui on faisait de la musculation Mirajane, et en parlant de mon amour pour Luxus, j'aurais préféré qu'il le sache d'une autre manière ... Avoua Fried d'une petite voix."

Un silence se fit dans la salle alors que les deux autres le regardaient bouchebés. Puis Mirajanee émit un rictus de satisfaction, se tournant vers Luxus pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait eu raison.

\- C'est une blague Fried ? Demanda Luxus, choqué.  
\- Non, cela fait longtemps que je t'aime mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois avec Mirajane, de tout façon je sais très bien que c'est impossible nous deux. Je vais y aller, à une autre fois, débala le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en tournant les talons.  
\- Alors là ... Je m'y attendais pas du tout ... Souffla Luxus, surpris.  
\- Tu vois, j'avais raison !  
\- Oui enfin de là à être jalouse de lui à cause de la musculation, c'est un peu exagéré, sourit Luxus en se rapprochant de la blanche.  
\- J'ai entendu des mots suspects, ce n'est pas de ma faute ...  
\- Hm ... J'adore quand t'es jalouse comme ça mon coeur, je crois que je vais le refaire plus souvent, ricana le blond.  
\- Tu fais ça et je t'étripe, je t'étrangle et ... Commença Mirajane avant d'être embrassée par Luxus."

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, avant que Mira ne se rappelle du pourquoi elle était là et repoussa violement son petit copain. Indigné, il voulu s'exprimer mais fut couper de court par la jeune femme qui lui planta une carte SD sous le nez.

"- Et c'est à cause de ça que tu m'as repousser ?! Maugréa-t-il, vexé.  
\- Mais c'est parce que dedans il y a l'écroulement du mythe de Scarlett ? Sa réputation ne tient qu'à un fil avec cette vidéo ! Expliqua la blanche, les yeux brillant d'enthousiasme.  
\- Et notre partie de baise alors ?! S'indigna Luxus, frustré.  
\- C'est moins important ! "

Luxus soupira. Certes, le côté excessif et jaloux de sa petite amie lui plaisait bien mais sa curiosité et sa gaminerie ... Il s'en passerait bien des fois ...

* * *

Gajeel était atterré. Il pensait avoir LA petite amie parfaite mais ce qu'elle venait de lui dire l'avait traumatisé. Tout avait commencé avec l'appel de Jubia qui leur racontait qu'elle avait enfin couché avec Natsu et à quel point elle était heureuse avec lui et patati patata, tout ce qu'une fille peut raconter pendant deux heures sans respirer une seconde quoi. Mais il avait subi en silence tandis que Lévy s'enthousiasmait en entendant son amie à travers le haut-parleur. Puis excédé, Gajeel avait fini par raccrocher, sous peine de faire une attaque cérébrale.

« - Gajeel ! T'aurais au moins pu inventer une excuse au lieu de lui raccrocher au nez ! Il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne la politesse ! Soupira Lévy.  
\- Pas de ma faute si elle me gonfle avec ses Natsu !  
\- Au moins elle a tourné la page avec Grey ! D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'elle l'a fait avec Natsu … Je pensais qu'elle attendrait un peu plus, songea la petite bleue.  
\- Y a pas de délai pour faire ça la crevette ! D'ailleurs, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Insinua-t-il.  
\- Tu peux toujours courir mon coco, je ne le ferais jamais avant le mariage ! T'avais pas encore remarqué que je portais une bague de pureté ?  
\- Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! S'écria le brun, ahuri.  
\- Bien sûr que si et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Mon arrière grand-mère, ma grand-mère, ma mère … Elles l'ont toutes fait après le mariage, donc ce sera la même chose pour moi.  
\- C'est de la merde les traditions chez toi … Mais puisque tu à l'air bornée, j'ai une solution ! »

Il partit du salon de son appart' fouiller les affaires de Lévy pour en sortir une bague et la lui mit sous les yeux.

« - Bon, on se marie ? Demanda-t-il sérieusement alors que sa petite amie hurlait de rire.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu me demandes en mariage ?! Mon pauvre, t'es bien plus con que Natsu des fois … Le tact, tu connais ? Le romantisme et la finesse, ça te dit quelque chose ? Et puis, vouloir m'épouser juste pour le sexe est ridicule, autant de trouver une pute !  
\- J'imagine que ma tentative tombe à l'eau ? Soupira Gajeel, vaincu.  
\- Exactement ! Bon, faut que j'appelle Lucy pour lui raconter tout ça ! Elle va halluciner ! Rigola Lévy en s'enfermant dans la chambre. »

Jusqu'au mariage … Elle se prenait pour une meuf du Moyen-âge ou quoi ?! Quelle idée de faire ça ?! Elle perdait juste des années pour rien ! Et lui aussi s'il restait avec elle d'ailleurs …  
Gajeel soupira. C'était trop parfait pour être vraie cette relation !

* * *

Lucy raccrocha après l'appelle de Lévy, démoralisée. Elle avait apprise que Jubia n'était toujours pas prête à lui pardonner et qu'elle préférait largement vivre sa vie avec Natsu mais sans la blonde. Et cela l'a déprimait. Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées noires, Grey arriva et lui fit un câlin par derrière.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu tires une de ces têtes ? Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
\- Une certaine Jubia ça te dit quelque chose ? Soupira Lucy en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule du brun. Elle ne veut toujours pas faire moindre effort …  
\- Au pire, c'est pas bien grave. Moi à ta place, je m'en battrais les couilles.  
\- Arrête, tu la connais depuis deux ans et tu la traites comme une merde, rigola la blonde.  
\- En même temps, ça fait deux mois que je te vois galérer pour te faire pardonner et qu'elle t'envoie balader alors qu'elle aille se faire foutre.  
\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? Fit Lucy en l'embrassant doucement. »

Il répondit avec ardeur, prolongeant le baiser tandis qu'elle se retournait pour s'accrocher à son cou et passer une main dans ses cheveux. Posant une main au creux de ses reins, Grey mena sa petite-amie dans sa chambre sans y penser. Il l'allongea sur son lit, l'embrassant dans le cou, suivant une ligne imaginaire. Ce fut lorsqu'elle se colla à lui et qu'elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise qu'il s'arrêta, surpris.

« - Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Murmura-t-elle, gênée.  
\- T'en as vraiment envie ? Dit-il alors qu'elle hochait la tête, les joues roses et les yeux pétillants.  
\- Par contre, va-y doucement s'il te plaît … Se crispa-t-elle, se rappelant d'un mauvais souvenir. »

Grey lui murmura que tout allait bien se passer et l'embrassa avec passion tout en prenant le temps nécessaire pour lui donner confiance. L'air de la pièce s'enflamma sous la passion des deux amants qui se découvraient l'un l'autre et lorsque Lucy atteint pour la première fois la jouissance, elle fut surprise du bonheur absolu qu'elle éprouvait. Rien n'était semblable à ce qu'il s'était passé autrefois. Grey avait été … Parfait. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire radieux auquel il répondit en l'embrassant avec douceur.  
La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sous le père de Grey qui hurla de rire en les voyant autant gênés, cachés par un drap.

« - Et bah vous êtes rapidement passé à la vitesse supérieure dîtes-moi ! Avec ta mère, j'ai mis plus de temps à la convaincre de passer à l'acte … Faut croire que les jeunes sont plus …  
\- Putain papa, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Je croyais que t'étais en déplacement et que tu rentrais que demain ! S'indigna Grey.  
\- Annulation d'une réunion du coup je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rentrer pour voir mon petit fils chéri ! Ricana Silver alors que Lucy rigolait. Je n'avais pas imaginé que j'arriverais à un mauvais moment !  
\- Ouais bah maintenant que tu m'as vu, au revoir ! Râla Grey.  
\- J'espère que t'as assuré fils, ne déshonore pas les Fullbuster !  
\- Papa !  
\- Ok je m'en vais … Vous êtes protégés au moins ?  
\- Dégage ! »

Le père de Grey quitta enfin la pièce alors que Grey soupirait et que Lucy était morte de gêne.

« - Il faut croire que ton père nous surprendra tout le temps dans des moments gênants …  
\- Désolé que t'ais dû subir ça, mon père n'a pas trop de tact, sourit le brun.  
\- De toute façon faudra bien que je m'habitue avec lui, rigola la blonde. J'ai pas envie de descendre, parce que ça voudrait dire que je le verrai et je crois que je mourrais de honte …  
\- T'es pas obligée de descendre tu sais ? Sous-entendit Grey avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle à son tour, taquine.  
\- Peut être parce que j'ai pas envie que tu partes et qu'on en reprenne là où on en était …  
\- Un second round ? Ria Lucy en embrassant son petit ami. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin de Course Poursuite ... Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je posterai plus de chapitres pour cette petite fiction !  
En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, ça me faisait super plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre ! Je remercie particulièrement **Camerisier** qui a beaucoup suivi ma fiction donc merci à toi !  
On se retrouvera dans d'autres fictions, et encore merci !

Darkfender


End file.
